écriture fatale
by crisis rain
Summary: Igarashi Tora had everything – power, money, looks. Aratake Gouki had bonds – friendships that rivaled many others. And in the midst of these two impeccably different people, is Kogarashi Hisui – daughter of a doctor and a housewife; a commoner. And yet, the three are intertwined in a complicated circumstance...
1. a good beginning makes a good end

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Igarashi Tora had everything – power, money, looks. Aratake Gouki had bonds – friendships that rivaled many others. And in the midst of these two impeccably different people, is Kogarashi Hisui – daughter of a doctor and housewife, and has no particular outstanding background, assets, or a significant past. There is one thing in common however – the three of them are intertwined in more ways than one would expect.

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: blue hour<em>

Nestled inside the secure fortress of the Igarashi mansion laid a man upon his bed, looking devoid of a regular liveliness as he continued to sleep a rather fragile sleep. The soft glow of the bedside lamp was the only source of light in the room, and made the droplets of rain upon the vast windows illuminate as they streaked across the glass. Silence – and then he woke up, grunting in pain.

Upon cue, a weary-looking servant came rushing in as quietly as he could, and hurried over to the man's side. Age-worn yet a fire still burning brightly in his eyes, the head of the Igarashi Group pulled his body together; all the while gritting his teeth at the pain.

"Has the doctor arrived yet?" He rasped. The servant looked anxiously defeated. "I'm afraid not yet, sir. Please endure a little while longer."

Outside, the rain continued to fall heavily. A taxi tirelessly cruised onwards down the residential road, taking a turn here and there until it was nothing but a lane dotted with neatly-trimmed trees each side. A hand pressed against the backseat window, warm breath fogging over.

"We'll be arriving any minute now." The taxi driver informed, and the hand peeled away, leaving a faint, misty print behind. Sitting in the passenger seat, a clean-shaven man with half-rimmed glasses nodded silently, a doctor's coat draped over his shoulders.

"Hisui, do you have my bag ready?" He asked quickly, and there was a slow nod from a dark-haired girl from behind. Glancing upwards at her father and mentor with pallid, grey eyes, she held up his black carrying bag.

The car wheeled to a stop in front of a set of gates. After a moment's worth of procedures, the iron swung open and the car surged forwards, towards the enormous front courtyard of Igarashi mansion. She pressed her face closer to the window, stealing a glance at the glowing castle of lights before her. '_So this was where the famous Igarashi family lived'_, she had thought to herself, and continued to stare at the massive home despite the obscuring rain.

The taxi finally stopped in front of the main doors, and a few men dressed in black suits came out to greet them with umbrellas in hand. Kogarashi Katsuo stepped out of the cab, and was immediately greeted with a sturdy umbrella over his head.

"Thank you for coming at such a late hour, _sensei_." One of the men apologized, bowing quickly before him. Katsuo merely smiled, before waving a hand in dismissal. "It's nothing; it's part of my job. How is he feeling?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid. He's been paralyzed with pain since early evening."

Hisui opened the backseat door, and stepped out quickly while slinging the heavy strap over her shoulders. She reached out for the door handle, grasped it firmly and closed it shut and quickly rummaged through her pockets for the fare.

"Please, let us pay on behalf of Igarashi-kaichou." The man stopped her, before fishing out a 10,000 yen bill and slipped it to the driver. She didn't say anything, but watched their interactions briefly before lifting her head up towards the mansion. It was very tall and large; that much was given. The patter of rain began to soak her hair, but she didn't mind too much. The architecture was as expected, superb; her eyes glanced over the expensive-looking mansion before a figure caught her eye.

A boy – no, a young man around her age – was standing by the second floor balcony and had been staring down at her. She stared back at him, back at his impossibly sharp, golden eyes before her view was cut off by the fabric of a black umbrella.

"Please come this way." The servant had gently pushed her forwards, and she was forced to follow her father, through the marble steps and heavy-set doors.

And the boy vanished.

Entering through the front entrance, she was greeted by warmth from the cold rain and a cheerful light from the hanging chandelier from above. She bent down to take off her shoes, pausing briefly when she saw her father stepping out of his Oxfords and into a pair of slippers provided for guests. Quickly yanking her penny-loafers off, she slid into the waiting pair of slippers and tailed after her father who was already making his way up the stairs, following the leading footman.

"Please wait in the parlour while we go inform Igarashi-kaichou about your arrival." The footman informed, gesturing to a large room heavily decorated with British décor. A luxurious-looking sofa and two arm chairs in front of a crackling fireplace, a high-grade Persian rug, enameled cherry-wood coffee table with tempered glass, and a flower-glass lamp fashioned from blow glass greeted the father-daughter pair. Hisui hesitantly took a seat in the middle of the love sofa, across her father who had chosen to sit down on the arm chair. A maid came in with a tray and a teapot, and began to serve them tea with a platter of shortcake biscuits.

And then they were gone, and the door closed after them. Hisui glanced skeptically over to her father, who looked delighted at the snacks they were provided with.

"Oh jeez Dad, don't snack too much otherwise Mom will get mad at you again." She warned him, and he chuckled, picking up a piece of shortcake and plopping it into his mouth. "Ohhh, this is good! Try some, Hisui. You might not be able to eat something like this again."

She sighed, leaning back on the floral-printed sofa while watching her father glutton out on the free refreshments.

"Oh, remember to set up the computer during the examination," Her father informed in-between bites, and a sip of some tea. "I just need you to do some booking, and type up an invoice for today's visitation."

"Yes Dad, I know." She grumbled back in response.

"It's, _'Yes, Doctor Kogarashi'_. Remember, we're on the job." Reminding his daughter wrought out a small frown from her lips. Their conversation was cut short unfortunately, when the door opened again, revealing the previous footman who had also welcomed them outside the door.

"Doctor; Igarashi-kaichou is ready to see you."

"Then, I'll be going now." He stood up, picking up his doctor's bag. Glancing back at his daughter, he gave her a wink and a small smile. "Try to entertain yourself while I'm gone. Don't wander!"

And so, she watched her father disappear as he walked out of the parlour, and presumably off towards wherever their patient Igarashi may be. The footman gazed at her, unsmiling, as if to warn her that wandering really was prohibited, and closed the door with a curt snap.

In the security of her own loneliness, Hisui heaved a heavy sigh.

"This is why I hate rich people." She muttered, before drawing in a long, sip of tea.

"My, but you seem to enjoy our tea very much." A voice whispered from behind her ear, startling the poor girl who nearly spat the aromatic water back out. Quickly catching her rattling cup and securing it back on the saucer of a rocket launcher, Hisui quickly put it back down on the security of the coffee table. The sudden presence behind her was gone; and out of the corner of her eye she spotted a tall, lean figure walk around the bend of the sofa before planting himself comfortably in the arm chair next to her.

She blinked large eyes at the unannounced intruder. He gazed back at her, the same sharpness she had felt before she entered. A pair of gently sloping golden eyes that slanted downwards set upon a handsome face, and a fringe of bleached hair that was styled in neat tuffs that complemented his eyes quite nicely. Hisui could feel the very aura of a being from another dimension radiating from this person – and fidgeted nervously; eyes dropping down to the hand that was rest on her lap and began to play with her fingers.

"U-Um, if I may ask who you may be…?" Perturbed was an understatement.

The male smirked slightly, eyes looking as if he pitied her for not knowing who he was. "Igarashi Tora; heir to the Igarashi Foundation, and student council president of Miyabigaoka High School. " He proudly announced, but a serene smile was quick to assume his prideful expression almost immediately afterwards. He courteously bowed his head towards her direction. "May I have the pleasure of knowing milady's name?"

"Milady…" Hisui felt her eye twitch at the word. She was but a commoner who certainly wasn't deserving of such formalities! "K-Kogarashi Hisui. Second year student at Oukashou High." Somehow she managed to respond back to his introduction, and bowed her head back in response.

Unbeknownst to her, the wealthy son was already surveying her with sharp eyes.

"I want to extend my warmest hospitality for your coming to our residence at this late hour," Tora continued fluidly as he weaved his fingers together. "My father has been in need of a specialist for a while and we're delighted to hear that your father's the best in the country."

"E-Er, n-not really, he just so happens to be the only doctor available in town…"

"I'm looking forward to Doctor Kogarashi's expertise. After all, my father personally requested for a new consultation with him."

"Actually, the hospital referred Igarashi-san to my father's clinic…"

Hisui squirmed in her seat, watching him dive into a lengthily one-sided conversation about how grateful his family was for their professional practice. "…but enough about my father," He finally concluded, leaning back in his seat. "Tell me more about yourself, Hisui-san."

It irked her a little when he had so easily called her by her first name. "I couldn't possibly do that; I'm afraid I might bore you to death with my bland life, _Igarashi-kun_."

As if to purposefully challenge him and his right to call her so casually, Hisui was sure to emphasize on the fact that there was a definite gap between them. And she would be sure to remind him dearly of that.

"My, you're so cold." He chuckled in response. "Is that any way how a nurse should treat her patient?"

She stared blankly back at him. "I'm sorry? I don't see a nurse or a patient anywhere in this room."

It was his turn to laugh. "You're not a nurse, Hisui-san? That's disappointing. I thought for sure the reason why you tagged along with your doctor father was because you _are_ one." Cupping his chin with his hand, he leaned forwards slightly. His eyes assumed an almost predatory gleam in them. "Just when I thought I would have a nurse to add along with a _maid._"

Hisui unfortunately, did not get the joke, for the story of Seika High's school council president working as a maid is saved for a different time, and a different place.

"I work as my father's secretary," She sighed, pulling the carrying bag onto her lap and unzipped it. She pulled out a laptop as if to show him. "I'm only here to consult with your father or his secretary about the follow-up appointments he may have to make under my father's future care." Speaking of which, her father had instructed her to start the darn computer up before the examination ended. And so, Hisui reached for the cover, unlocking the lid.

"No aspirations to become a nurse, at all?" He sounded slightly disappointed, and was met with silence and a few keys hammering on the laptop. Hisui tore her eyes from the screen for a moment, glancing back at her odd, conversation partner.

"Well, I do plan on studying nursing once I graduate from school, but I'll see how things go." She answered curtly, starting up the program. "My father's a specialist; he can only help those who are in need of his field of expertise. I want to become a nurse who can care for any patient regardless of their diagnosis." Most often, she sounded like she was reciting Charles Dickens when asked about her dream, but for some reason there was a bouncy lightness to her tone today. Perhaps it was the excitement of being on the job – perhaps it was the fact that she had never met anyone so earnestly dead set on having her become a nurse.

Igarashi Tora's lips curved back into a smile.

"I heard Oukashou's curriculum is only so-so; adequate enough to get by for regular people and regular jobs." He drawled, eyes lighting up when he elicited a response from her. Hisui froze halfway, fingers pausing from typing up the invoice letterhead, before narrowing her eyes slightly back at the male, but did not answer him. He inwardly scoffed, and pressed on.

"If you're aiming to secure a spot as a nursing student at the best university, you should choose your school track seriously. I doubt there is any school who can match our academic excellence at Miyabigaoka." Tora continued, watching her face lose concentration in the middle of her task. Hisui for the most part, kept on staring at the letters on her screen, rendering the black font letters into little bytes of data that looked like pixilated nodules plugged across the screen systematically. A bead of sweat began to form on her forehead.

He would land the finishing blow. "Ah, but I guess the tuition at Miyabigaoka is too expensive for you, isn't it?"

The lid of the laptop screen was slammed shut. Tora watched the dark-haired girl, close her eyes for a moment, looking quite unsure and distraught, before she opened her eyes – hard-edged silver eyes that met the mischievous gold of Igarashi Tora.

"Igarashi-kun, perhaps it's not in my place to tell you this, but whichever school I choose to go shouldn't be of a concern to you." She swiftly began, standing up slowly from her seat. And she stood there, wearing her Oukashou's school uniform quite confidently without shame, staring down at the growing look of surprise on his face. "If I can overcome that academic hurdle with a 'handicap', I hope you'll take back your words someday."

Ah, she was going to lose it, she had thought. Often times she was quite quiet and reserved, but things like this annoyed her to no end.

He gazed back at her wordlessly, before his face clenched into a pleasant smile. "Of course, I never intended to offend you. I apologize, Hisui-san." But despite his words, he stood up as well, taking a step forwards and towering over her effortlessly. By instinct, Hisui stepped back away from the male, unconsciously trying to separate herself from him. Being this close, it was almost like –

The sofa seat met her legs and she buckled back down in surprise, landing back in her original seat on the couch. A hand slammed down on the edge of the couch, effectively boxing her in this little play-pretend prison. Glancing at his hand, then back to his face, Hisui glared back fiercely at his smiling face which was now twisted sadistically into a smirking grin.

"Oooh, such a scary look you have there." Tora chuckled, watching her expression shift into subtle rage. "You aren't very good at hiding your emotions, are you? I bet you think you're so good at doing that all the time, am I right?"

_Who the hell did he think he is?_ Hisui thought angrily, watching his smirk widened into a full grin when she refused to say anything. She couldn't quite believe that she was being harassed by the only son of the Igarashi Foundation – the first for everything, it seems. "The fact you haven't said anything… that means I hit dead center, didn't I?" Tora chuckled, a hand flitting over to grasp her chin with his fingers.

"I really want us to become good friends, Hisui-san. So don't look at me like that." His voice leveled down to a hushed whisper, eyes transfixed upon hers. "How does a truce for our friendship sounds? I have some very sweet proposals for you… Miyabigaoka wouldn't simply be a dream anymore for you, not as long as you have me by your side." The young heir smiled when he saw her grimace. He loved it when things go his way.

A hand thrust out and slammed against his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs temporarily. Before he could react, her legs intertwined with his, tripping his balance and knocking him down. Instead of crashing down on the coffee table however, a hand grabbed his collar and flipped him over until his back was resting on the sofa cushions, head crashing lightly against the soft arm rest. A rather unimpressed-looking Kogarashi Hisui stood idly above him, her red tie slightly crooked askew.

"I'd rather die than to attend the same school as you." She spat out venomously. He was right, she was terrible at hiding her emotions, especially when she was so riled up with… with this farce –

He had gotten back up without a word – but this time, he wasn't smiling anymore. She watched him nervously as he removed his school jacket, stripping the white coat off with swift, deft motions before tossing it over to the nearby arm chair. Loosening the collar flaps of his dark shirt, he glared back at her and grabbed her wrist, wringing it painfully.

"Are you challenging me?" He asked softly. Hisui's face paled. She hadn't intended to go that far, but her anger had lashed out and gotten the best of her. Upsetting the tyrant son of the Igarashi Foundation was the last of the things she wanted to do in life. He pulled her arm up roughly, and she resisted the urge to cry out at the pain, but rather instead she bit her lip and held it in. Patient… she needed to be patient. Dangling the girl who dared not to resist his clutches in front of him, Igarashi Tora leaned in towards her face, malice painted upon his flawless features. "You don't want to anger me, just a word of advice." He whispered.

The door swung open at that moment, and he immediately released her. Her arm fell back towards her side, and she cradled it painfully, immediately bounding away from the terrible young heir. Looking up cautiously to see who it was, she spotted the familiar face of the footman. He was silent, glancing at the unintended presence of the young master and the daughter of the doctor.

"Miss Kogarashi, if you may come with me for a moment. Igarashi-kaichou needs to book a follow-up appointment with the doctor." He replied tersely, and she nodded without another word, quickly sliding the laptop back into its case and hurried out of the room without another word or threw another glance at the young male's way. "Please wait in the room next over, I'll be with you shortly." Tora glared back at the footman, looking quite displeased before falling back into the armchair, dissatisfied.

Making sure that she was out of earshot, the footman closed the door. "Young Master; what on earth are you doing?"

"Hanagata. You interrupted me just when I was about to have my way with her." He growled, kicking the edge of the coffee table irritably. The teapot shuddered, skating off its coaster and promptly knocking down the cups of tea. Tora watched the rich amber liquid flow across the glass and wood with a bored look in his eyes. The cup she had drunk from was now cracked like a broken glass flower; china pieces lying in a wet puddle on top of glass.

"I suggest you shouldn't involve yourself with the affairs of common locals." Hanagata replied dutifully, and bowed respectfully. "As well, the fact remains that she is Kogarashi-sensei's daughter…"

Tora raised his chin, eyes digging sharply at his servant. "So? My father's health doesn't concern my business."

"That much is true." Hanagata agreed. "You seem to enjoy taking advantage of your ailing father's absence and squandering your allowances on purchasable women and drinking his esteemed wine collection when you are clearly under-aged."

He laughed aloud at his caretaker's accusations, clearly still feeling shameless at his less-than-respectable tirades. "Then messing around with a fellow high school student must be the most honorable thing I've done in my life."

A disappointed voice grumbled from the back of Hanagata's throat, as if to voice his concerns for his master's affairs.

"Still…" Tora leaned his elbow on the armrest of his chair. "…She said she would rather sooner "die" than to attend Miyabigaoka. Isn't that a laugh?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a different room, Kogarashi Hisui had managed to settle herself down upon a large desk, already re-starting up the computer and busying herself in getting right back to that invoice she had been typing up earlier. But she could shake off this feeling – this <em>unease<em> – that the confrontation she had with Igarashi Tora would pose some future implications and problems for her life.

Shaking her head slightly, she continued to type. Now wasn't the time to worry about things such as this.

The door opened, and she glanced upwards to see the same footman from before. He closed the door and bowed, before quickly making his way towards her.

"I am Hanagata Jouichirou; I'll be responsible on setting up all of Igarashi-kaichou's appointments from now on." He took a seat opposite from her on the table, pulling out a thick laptop case of his own. "Then on to business; the master would like to see Doctor Kogarashi again. Sensei advises to book a one-week follow-up appointment."

Nodding, Hisui's hands were already working as she scrolled through the calendar in the booking program, her mouse hovering over today's date before clicking one week exactly from today. "Would Igarashi-san like to keep the same time as tonight?"

"Please, if that's possible."

"Most certainly; I'll have him filed in for 9:00pm next week Saturday, on the 17th." Fingers hammered on the keyboard again, and a short gap of silence filled the air.

"The doctor also wrote a prescription for some injections – painkillers for the master's left knee." Hanagata continued. "And a few requisitions for a local bone scan is in order. Please fax them to the hospital as soon as you can so we can acquire the proper medication."

"Of course; I'll fax them tonight and it will be available as soon as the hospital office opens tomorrow morning." Hisui assured, before saving her progress. "I'll have the invoice printed out and faxed towards your office so that your accountant can claim a portion of the medication cost for Igarashi-san's insurance."

A wry smile came across Hanagata's lips for a short moment. "You are most certainly skilled, Miss Kogarashi. Thank you, we are grateful for your assistance."

Hisui smiled faintly. "No, I should be thanking you. Please expect the fax tomorrow morning whenever Igarashi-san arrives at his office."

And then they were both packing away their laptops, and as she got up from her seat while slinging the bag over her shoulder, she spotted Hanagata stand patiently in front of her, as if he wanted to say something. "Yes, what's the matter?"

"Please forgive the young master's behavior." Hanagata bowed deeply. Hisui's eyes widened slightly, looking slightly surprised at this. "E-Er, you don't have to – he didn't really…" She spluttered, feeling quite self-conscious at having being so respectfully bowed towards. Hanagata straightened back up, looking quite serious. "And please forget about the young master. I'm sure you've realized this, but the young master is the crucial key to the future of the Igarashi Foundation, and if anything should happen to him – "

"I understand." Hisui sighed, placing a hand on her hips. "I'm glad I provided him some form of entertainment tonight, but otherwise I don't have any intentions of involving myself further."

Hanagata looked somewhat assured at her words, before nodding briskly. "Thank you for understanding. Please come this way then, your father is waiting for you."

And then before she knew it, she was walking out of the front doors of the Igarashi mansion, feeling the wet patter of rain streak down her back as she followed her father towards the waiting cab. Turning around, she spotted Hanagata standing on guard in front of the door, staring at her with a solid gaze. _Remember your promise_, as if he was saying. She nodded slowly. _I will._

He stood outside in the rain, high above ground as his hands rested upon the stone balcony edge. Rainwater washed through the cracks of his clenched fingers, his damp fringe blowing slightly in the cold, autumn wind as he stared down at the retreating back of the girl following after her father. She paused for a moment, opening the taxi cab door and placed her bag inside, before turning around and glanced up.

And they locked eyes with one another, before her orbs of silver detached away from his golden stare and she disappeared into the frame of the car.

"Kogarashi Hisui." He murmured her name, rolling the syllables around his mouth.

"_What an interesting woman."_

* * *

><p><strong>An:** I honestly at first, was abrasive towards the idea of writing fanfiction for _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!_, but after polishing through the anime series when I wanted a fill of some good shoujo, my mind was changed otherwise. Anyway, please forgive me if Igarashi Tora seems to be little too ooc; writing sadistic split-personality psychos are a first for me, haha. This story will be centered around Tora, Hisui and Gouki - the latter of which has yet to make an appearance, but fear not! The next chapter, the stage belongs to our little upstart heartthrob.

I humbly thank thee readers for your kindness. Please do leave a review; I'd love to hear from you.


	2. good fences makes good neighbours

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>It was early morning at the Kogarashi residence.<p>

A figure sat up in bed, blinking tiredly at her alarm clock which read '5:59AM'. It was still dark out – it was autumn, after all – and she sat there in a dazed state for a little while longer until her clock blared to life, signaling the arrival of a new hour. Yawning loudly, she slapped it shut, placed it back on top of her bedside table and threw the covers off. It was time to get ready for another day.

Glancing at the mirror, her regular, tired face was reflected before her. The events of last Saturday and her unfortunate run-in with Igarashi Tora had left her inexplicably fatigued for some reason. Massaging her shoulder, she yanked a towel from her closet rack and trotted off to the washroom.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Kogarashi Sayaka glanced up worriedly at the pair of stairs that led upstairs. "Hisui, you better hurry! Don't forget about Gouki-kun!"

"Oh for Christ's sake, he's old enough to get up on his own now!" Her protesting reply came back.

"You know how tardy he likes to be, honestly!" Her mother chided, and with a pair of chopsticks she delicately picking up a piece of shrimp wet with tempura batter and dropped it upon the frying wok. It sizzled loudly when it made contact with the hot oil, and a fragrant aroma of tempura wafted in the air.

Squeezing the tap shut, Hisui quickly dried her face and brushed her teeth before scooting back over to her room. Her school uniform hung by her bedroom door – a black pleated skirt, a white shirt, a cream-coloured woolen-knit jacket and her uniform blazer with her school's crest over the left breast pocket, all hung upon one hanger. She promptly began to dress for school, this same old routine she has been following for so many years now.

Tightening her red tie and making sure it wasn't crooked, Hisui slipped her arms into her woolen cardigan, and stretched her limbs. Walking over towards the balcony window, she tugged it open, feeling the blast of November air rush inside. "Alright, time to wake up Goucchan!" She smiled slightly, climbing on top of the metal and stone railing. With her neighbour's balcony extension bordering so close to her house, it was quite simple for one to clamber on top and jump over to the other side without trouble.

Hopping over to the Aratake residence's balcony, Hisui curled her fingers around the metal handle and pulled the sliding glass door open. She stepped inside, knee-sock-clothed legs gently pattering upon the floorboards. Things of all sorts lay strewn about this messy room – books, magazine, test papers, a basketball, clothes…

"You forgot to the lock the door again, didn't you Goucchan…?" She muttered as she bent down and picked up a few articles of clothes – jackets, shirts, jeans – and threw them over to his laundry bag. Walking over to his bedside window, she threw the shades open, letting the sunlight pour into the dim room. A huddled heap on top of a bed, and a half-asleep teenager lay still, unmoving. Hisui sighed impatiently, fingers combing through her shoulder-length hair before reaching for the bed covers and ripped them off.

"Ahhhh!" She nearly shrieked in anger, staring incredulously down at her childhood friend. "Aratake Gouki, what's with that indecent piercing?" She pointed accusingly at the cartilage piercing above on his left ear. "First you bleached your hair, now a piercing? You're going to make your mother cry!"

The bleach-haired boy opened one eye tiredly, staring up at the angry face of Kogarashi Hisui. "…Sui?" He mumbled out sleepily, before rolling over to his side, falling back asleep. "Oh, no you don't," Hisui seethed, rolling her sleeves up and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him awake. "Get up, it's almost seven!"

No answer came from him. Hisui sighed heavily.

"Alright, a big fat kiss for our Sleeping Beauty to wake her, coming right up." A hand pressed on the pillow beside his head, and she climbed over on top of him, leaning down slowly…

Aratake Gouki opened his eyes tiredly, but before he could take in what was going on, he caught sight of her face; eyes closed, lashes fanned temptingly, the smell of apples, and her lips just mere centimeters away from his…

"Y-Y-You idiot!" He screamed, pushing her off and sitting upright immediately, face flushing. She laughed, watching him trying to cover his steaming face with his hands. "Good morning, Goucchan. It's seven o'clock, and you have school today." She brightly reminded him, lowering her head to peer at his still-blushing face.

"…et off." He muttered, looking away from her. Hisui tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"I said, get off!" Gouki sharply raised his voice, and she quickly scampered off, sliding her legs off his bed and quickly dashing to a corner. "Geez, Goucchan you should be thanking me for waking you up in time for school!" She protested, but the golden-haired boy didn't listen as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, giving her an apathetic glare before getting up out of bed.

His bedroom door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman barging in rather angrily, her hair still curled with rollers. "Gouki! What time do you think it is – ara? Hisui-chan?" Her harsh expression softened when she spotted the familiar girl, who quickly smiled back. "Good morning, oba-chan!"

"My, oh my; are you here to wake up Gouki?" She chuckled warmly, to which Hisui saluted comically back. "Of course!"

"Ara, Gouki you better hurry then! Hisui-chan's waiting for you to go to school!"

Gouki shook angrily as he watched the two women continue to converse light-heartedly.

"How will I ever get to school on time if you two are going to stay chatting in my room?"

And so, she was promptly kicked out of his room, sent back out to the cold as the balcony door slammed shut behind her. Hisui turned around with a pout, watching Gouki behind the wall of glass glaring back at her before closing the curtain shades hastily.

"…Tch, so mean."

He locked the door behind him, and let out a heavy sigh, his back sliding against the door. A hand covered his eyes as he waited for the painful throbbing of his heart pass away.

"Fuck, Sui… you're too noisy in the morning…"

The sound of the front door opening caught her attention. Hisui straightened up from leaning against the front gates of the Aratake residence, her hands plugged firmly in her coat pockets and her chin buried deep within the folds of her scarf. The tall, lanky frame of her childhood friend came stalking out, one hand in a pocket, school bag dangling carelessly from the other, over his shoulder. His eyes are partially obscured by that flap of white bandanna wrapped around his forehead, giving an edge to his intimidating appearance.

"Goucchan, you shouldn't leave a girl waiting out in the cold, you know." She scolded lightly, giving him a light pat of encouragement on his back. He ignored her, and continued to walk down the street. Hisui sighed, quickly scampering to catch up with him.

"Did you eat breakfast properly? Your brain won't be able to function to its fullest without proper nutrients." She lectured, her steps finally falling in pace with his. "You're already in your last year of middle school; you need to take care of yourself more."

He took in a deep breath, quickening his pace. "You're so annoying, Sui. Stop getting all over my back about useless things, would ya?" Hisui froze for a moment, before her face contorted into a look of irritation. Swinging her school bag's strap over her shoulder a little more securely, she began to unzip her bag, rummaging through the contents.

"Ahhh~ you're so mean now. I remember how much cuter you were as a kid back then." She retorted flatly, wringing a nice flustered look out of his face. "Okay you big crybaby, here's lunch for today." She tapped his forehead lightly with a wrapped bento, and shoved it into his hands. Gouki didn't seem to say anything, but to accept the home-made lunch without another word, clearly looking rather embarrassed to receive such a thing from her. "And don't tell me you won't eat it because it's not cool for a yankee to eat homemade lunches."

He shoved it deep into his school bag, making sure it was out of sight. "Dammit, you're always doing what you want!" He seethed angrily, watching her smile back pleasantly at him. Hisui closed her bag, before stopping at the intersection. "If I don't, who else will look after you?"

Gouki couldn't find it in him to smile – but rather, feeling this rash irritation at her words that produced a frown coupled with a heavy-set fluster despite the early morning cold. It was a frustration over his dependency, as a man, towards her – a woman. Surely his enemies will laugh in his face if they ever found out about the nature if their relationship.

"Have a good day at school now," Hisui waved goodbye once the pedestrian light turned green. "And don't cause too much trouble again!"

He watched her dash off towards the general direction of Oukashou High. Grimacing once more, he turned right, down the separate road towards his own school.

Two years – that was the gap between them. It wasn't much; their proximity in age ensured them to be good friends ever since kindergarten. Their mothers who happened to be acquaintances in the same company office they were working at that time, had often dropped their children off to school together, and picked them up together as well. Sometimes they took turns taking care of the both of them. As a result, spending his time at her house afterschool was a common part of his everyday routine back in elementary school.

Crybaby Gouki – that was the nickname he had earned since his early youth, he reminisced. Always acting so cowardly and abrasive when things didn't go his way, he often resorted to tears when the going got bad. And then she'd come running over from across the playground, away from the group of female girls in her class, scaring away the junior classmen with her incredible height (it seems Hisui had an early growth spurt, but that didn't last too long).

"Did they hurt you?" She would ask. For each injury he sustained, she would play doctor and stick a band-aid over each little bruise and cut. As for injuries to the heart, she would pat his head, comforting him until he stopped crying.

That was all in the past – but even now, despite the fact that he'd grown into a sturdy man, this age difference of two years… Gouki couldn't help but feel that she was still standing in a much higher place than he was. Hisui – an honour student in her year, who receives exemplary grades; who is also part of the Oukashou Student Council as the Health Representative; an outstanding person, in his eyes. As expected of his childhood friend with a passionate dream – to become a nurse, she says.

He chuckled mirthlessly. A guy like him, who knew nothing but how to fight, simply beating down his enemies, and using sheer strength to solve his problems. He had no dream. He was already Seisen Middle's top delinquent – the strongest in the school. He had his crew – and as inseparable as they were, there will be the time when they will eventually graduate, and head off on their own separate ways.

_So which path was he headed towards…?_

* * *

><p>The soft scribbling of a pencil was the only sound inside the silent nurse's office. Working laboriously on the health committee stock lists, Hisui paused for a moment, eyes glancing up to the medicine shelf while mentally counting how many boxes of headache and painkiller medicine the school had left. This month's costs to purchase new equipment, supplies and drugs were going to barely meet the budget limit, once again thanks to the season. With late November, many students were beginning to catch colds, and flu masks had to be replenished on a weekly basis.<p>

Letting out a long sigh, she finished writing in the totals before shuffling her papers together. The sun was already setting, and classes were finished a long time ago. She had better hurry back before it gets too dark. Making sure she placed her charts in a folder, she pocketed it back inside her school bag, zipped it up and threw her scarf over her shoulders, wrapping it quickly around her neck. It was finally time to go home.

She walked out through the empty school grounds and glanced upwards at the sky. It was a nice shade of red, the horizon slowly settling into the evening blue, making a few stars still slightly noticeable despite how bright the world remained. She drew in a deep breath, taking in the cold air before letting out a puff of moist breath, watching it mist upwards towards the sky; contrails fading away.

Hisui focused her eyes back forwards now, spotting an off-black figure in the distance. Continuing to walk forwards, she blinked away the sharpness of the sun's rays, before catching sight of a familiar head full of bleached hair, ruffling slightly in the wind. "Goucchan…" She began in pleasant surprise, breaking out into a short dash towards her friend. He was leaning by the school gates, looking rather forlorn with a stiff expression planted upon his face.

"…the old hag told me to invite you over for dinner tonight." He mumbled, sticking his hands into his coat pockets. Hisui smiled faintly, glancing at him quietly for a short moment. The corner of his mouth was red – a cut on his bottom lip, and his uniform looked slightly ragged and dirtier than they were this morning. She sighed heavily, fingers reaching out for his buried fist and tugging it out of his coat pockets, examining them carefully.

"Wha…" He snapped and whipped his arm back, freeing his hand from her grasp. She glanced back firmly at him, her lips pursed together as if she could see what he had been doing the entire day during her absence.

"You got into another fight again." She scolded, grabbing his hand once more. Her fingers pinched down between his knuckles and he clenched his jaw tightly, face twisted in pain. "Goodness, what did you do to your hands? It looked like you were punching metal." She was quick to reprimand, but quick to forgive – for her eyes softened when they gazed at the tender tissue and the broken skin, and let his hand go.

Letting out another sigh, she massaged her shoulder tiredly. Gouki hesitantly watched her as he jammed his raw fists back into his coat pockets. "So what's for dinner tonight?" Hisui asked brightly, and Gouki shifted uncomfortably, walking silently alongside her. "…'kaa-chan won't be home tonight. She's playing mahjong over at a friend's place."

"Then I'll cook in her place." She responded matter-of-factly. "The best I can make though is curry, if you don't mind." She smiled when he looked away at the mention of his favourite dish – it was unfair how she always manage to dredge up old memories like this, unknowingly and irresponsibly dragging him through her wild antics. Gouki covered his mouth with his knuckles, quietly observing her.

Hisui stretched out her right wrist, flexing her fingers. The muscles felt strained – no doubt the result of the tyrant heir's work last Saturday night when he had gripped her wrist so tightly. Recalling that moment, she couldn't help but to shiver in slight anxiety; she remembered the wild look in his eyes, the silent fury in his voice...

Gouki stared at her, watching her turning her hand over stiffly. Alertness washed over his eyes when she began to painfully press down on her palm, rubbing the soles gently. "What's wrong? Did you hurt your hand?" His usual rough front fell down to a level of concern. Hisui shook her head, but there was something on her mind; that much, he could tell.

"Goucchan... what would you do if I transferred to Miyabigaoka?" Her sudden whisper pierced the silence, almost inaudible to his ears. But it reached him; pausing to a stop, the pair halted in the middle of the sparse sidewalk. Gouki stared down at his childhood friend with disbelief; brows wringing upwards as if he couldn't comprehend what she had just uttered.

"What… what on earth are you talking about?"

She chuckled aloud, the change of mood and pace too sudden and too fast – glancing over him, she shook her head as if she was laughing to a joke only she knew about, looking somewhat baffled herself at the incredulous question she had poised. "I'm just joking, of course. That school is just too much of a fairytale-like place for me." Hisui let out the last of her giggles, wiping away a tear of mirth. "And besides – Goucchan's taking the entrance exam for Oukashou, aren't you?"

"H-How…?" He gawked awkwardly back at her, mouth gaping wide. "W-Who told you that I was…?"

A knowing look crept into Hisui's eyes as she gazed back mockingly at her friend. "Oh, well a certain oba-san told me about her idiot son suddenly staying up late studying for no apparent reason…"

"That old hag…" Cursing under his breath, Gouki gritted his teeth, feeling the sore need to kick down a tree to vent out his embarrassment. Unfortunately, he'd never hear the end of it from Hisui, let alone with all the frightened stares he was receiving from pedestrians passing by. He had to admit – after all those years of toughing it out and fighting tooth and nail out in the streets, he'd developed quite the mean eye.

"There you go off again, scaring the neighbours with that look of yours." Hisui sighed, before reaching up in tiptoes and patted a hand on top of his head. "Now, now, behave yourself until we get back home, alright?"

_Dammit_, he thought as he slammed a hand into his face; the flush turning his ears bright red. It was too hard not to forgive her – it was humiliating, yes. No one from Seisen would even dream of petting the top fighter Aratake like this.

But he'll let her have her way – just for today.

"Cut it out already," He finally snapped, slapping her hand away. "You need to go to the convenience store right? Quit idling around and get your ass moving." He hurried on ahead, catching a glimpse of the brightly lit store by the corner of the street. Hisui cracked a smile, quickly running after him.

Just for today, he'll let her have her way.

* * *

><p>The fragrant aroma of currye quietly cooking in the silent household of Aratake seeped through the hallways. Poking a head out of his bedroom door, Aratake Gouki sniffed the air before instinctively following the scent towards the kitchen, towel hanging around his shoulders. Making his way downstairs, he spotted an apron-clad Hisui scooping up a ladle full of steaming curry, pouring it carefully over a plate of rice.<p>

He had pause to stare at her choice of apron – a tacky green plastic frog design served as the chest piece while the rest of the body accompanied the waistline. Thin, green arms were wrapped around in a bow – essentially, the arms wound around her neck, like some poor creature strung up in a show of diabolical torture while smiling happily. Thankfully she had changed into a casual cherry one-piece with a long-sleeved hooded jacket – otherwise, the serious image of Oukashou's health representative armed in full school uniform gear while wearing that tacky apron would have been too much for him to handle.

"Oh, you came out of the bath just in time," Hisui piped up, gently nudging the plate of curry rice over towards his direction, sliding it over the counter. "The curry is just about done."

"More importantly," Gouki grabbed a spoon, clenching it between his teeth as he carried his dinner over to the dining table, "why are you wearing such an embarrassing piece of clothing?"

She glanced down at her apron. "I don't see anything wrong with it?"

He grunted in response, scooping a spoonful of curry-toppled rice into his mouth. The familiar sensation of the sweetness in the curry occupied his mind for a short moment before his spoon dove for more. Watching him wolf down his dinner, Hisui pulled back a chair opposite of Gouki and sat down with her own plate, observing him in amusement. "I take it that my curry passed the Aratake Gouki field test."

Gouki scoffed. "So I'm your lab rat now?"

A tight smile formed over her lips, and Hisui leaned forwards, dangling her spoon in her fingers. "I'll be sure to feed you every creation I make then."

He briefly remembered her charred attempts at baking before shrinking back to his own plate.

"Ah, by the way," She paused in-between bites, glancing back at the kitchen counter. "I made enough for tomorrow, so be sure to finish it or it'll go bad."

"You didn't have to." He protested slightly, finishing the last bite of his dinner before pushing the empty plate forwards. "Seconds, please."

Hisui let out a sigh. She picked up his plate, bringing it back towards the rice cooker and opened the lid. "And yet you're asking for seconds. How hypocritical of you, Goucchan." Patting a new mound of white rice upon his place, she pressed it firmly into a mound, before poking gently at the centre of the rice, making a soft crater.

With the finishing touch, she poured a ladle of hot curry, chopped carrots and stewed beef over the rice until it overflowed and began to spill down the mound of rice.

"Sorry for the wait; here's your curry!" Teasingly setting down the plate before the delinquent, Hisui closed with the rice cooker with a small laugh. Gouki stared down at his plate with unblinking eyes.

"…What is this supposed to be?"

"A curry volcano."

A hand washed over his face, massaging his forehead for a while. "…Seriously, Sui? Curry volcanoes? This isn't elementary school anymore."

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." She snapped back.

The sound of the front door being unlocked, and then swung open followed their light-hearted conversation shortly afterwards. Hisui peered over at the main hallway, spotting Gouki's mother clamber in hastily and kicked off her heels, hands full of grocery bags. "Oh my, oh my; Hisui-chan!" She beamed brightly. "Have the two of you eaten dinner yet?"

"We just about finished. What about oba-chan? There's some more curry if you haven't eaten yet." Hisui quickly got up from her seat and rushed over to Mrs. Aratake, helping hold some of the grocery bags back into the kitchen. "My, thank you but I've eaten already. Where's that lazy son of mine? Gouki!" She beckoned, stumbling into the kitchen before dumping the plastic bags onto the floor. "Gouki, stop eating and help your poor mother put away the groceries!"

"I-It's okay, I've got it!" Hisui's voice faintly echoed from the hallway. She bent down to pick up a crate of oranges, and with a huff of effort, heaved it into her arms and slowly made her way back towards the kitchen. "I've got the oranges, where do you want me to put – ah!"

The cardboard bottom was beginning to slip from her fingers, and the whole box would have crashed back onto the floor if it weren't for a steady hand catching the bottom and holding it up before the oranges fell to their pulpy death. Gouki steadily held the box with one hand, before taking it away from her without another word.

"Ah… thanks Goucchan." She stared at him putting it on top of the fridge without difficulty.

"That's the only thing he's good for, honestly." His mother complained, rummaging through the bags and storing the vegetables away into the crisper. "If you need any heavy-lifting done, just holler over our way and we'll send our Gouki for you!"

Hisui chuckled warmly. "I'll keep that in mind." Gouki looked away.

"Well, I should be heading back before it gets too late. Thank you for having me over, oba-chan!" Hisui bowed quickly before taking off the apron, hanging it back on its original place by the hanger pinned beside the kitchen entrance. "Thank you Hisui-chan, for making dinner for Gouki. Come over again soon!" She smiled back, before placing her hands on her hips and glancing warily at her son. "Now, now, Gouki; what are you standing there for? Go see Hisui-chan back home."

"She lives right next door, if you've forgotten." He sarcastically pointed out. A slap on the head quickly followed afterwards, leaving him cringing at the pain while clutching his crown. A drop of sweat ran down Hisui's head as she watched the mother-son pair bicker for a short while.

"Dammit. No choice, I guess." He growled, and gave her a light push towards the door. "C'mon, go home already."

She stepped into her open-heeled white loafers, and opened the door. Gouki followed after her closely, helping her push the screen door open and walked out of the house, unlocking the front gates. It was dark out – and the neighbourhood street was dotted with yellow pools of overhanging street lamps that towered above. It was also cold – with the sun long set, the entire city was cooling down in the late autumn evening hour.

"Oi…" Gouki paused for a moment, staring down the street. Hisui glanced at him curiously. "What's the matter?"

He pointed at the entrance of her house. "Is that a limousine parked in front of your house?"

Hisui's head snapped towards the direction of her house, and true enough, a shiny, black limousine was parked neatly in front of the gates of her home, standing out and looking awfully conspicuous for a modest residential street she lived in. "Y-You're right…" She trailed off, before dashing towards her house. Gouki followed after her, and they both rounded around the expensive-looking automobile. Hisui unlatched the lock, swinging the gates open and quickly dashed towards the front door.

Opening the door open, she peeked inside. A pair of shoes she didn't recognize was sitting plainly in sight, right in front of the door mat. Down the hallway, she spotted her mother's head peek out from the living room, looking rather excited. "Oh Hisui; you're home! Come in quickly, we have a guest!"

_Guest?_ Question marks shone in her eyes. "What's going on?" She demanded, stepping inside before hastily taking her shoes off. "Just come," Her mother beckoned her over. "We don't want to keep Igarashi-kun waiting now, do we?

She froze.

"Ah, it's quite alright. I should get going anyway. Thank you for the tea." A familiar voice replied back, and a shuffle of movement. "What's happening now?" Gouki whispered, stepping inside after Hisui. He stared at her face as it stiffened into a deep-rooted frown; and he glanced up warily to see who this particular 'guest' was.

A tall, unfamiliar male he had never seen before, came striding out from the living room, adorned in a light school uniform. They both briefly exchanged stares; before the guest smiled pleasantly back at Hisui's scowling face. "Good evening, Hisui-san. It's a shame you weren't here earlier, I was just talking to your – "

She raised a hand, stopping him in mid-sentence. Hisui took in a deep breath, before gazing coldly at the tyrant heir. "A word outside with me please, _Igarashi-kun._" Tora chuckled, before shrugging and stepped into his shoes, and followed her out the door. Gouki turned around to protest, but his words fell back when Hisui refused to look at him, her face twisted with distraught.

The door closed upon him heavily.

"Oh dear, you were here, Gouki-kun?" Hisui's mother, Sayaka came trotting over, looking slightly surprised. He hastily bowed his head in greetings. "I came to drop her off…" He started, but wasn't sure what to say next. Sayaka sighed, placing a hand on her cheek worriedly.

"I wonder if that was Hisui's boyfriend just now…?" She curiously murmured aloud. Gouki's eyes snapped open.

"W-What?" He burst out, and Sayaka chuckled at his response. "At first I thought he came here to talk about his father's condition, since Igarashi-san is my husband's patient. But dear me, he came here to talk about Hisui!" Sayaka giggled, watching Gouki squirm in partial anticipation and partial discomfort. "What a charming young man in this day and age! Ara, Gouki-kun; what's wrong?"

Gouki bit his lip. "It's nothing."

Outside of the Kogarashi residence, Igarashi Tora was feeling pretty good as he watched her walk down the front steps silently. She was obviously looking rather baffled and angry at his sudden intrusion, much to his delight. His invasion plan in winning over Mama and eventually, Papa Kogarashi was a huge success so far. "C'mon now, you called me out for a chat and now you're not saying anything at all." He smirked, watching her hunch her shoulders up in response. Hisui turned around, all traces of any smiles and self-restraint politeness gone completely from her face.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly. "Why are you here?"

He smiled. "Your mother enjoyed the baked sweets from Maki Dining quite a lot."

"Get to the point." Hisui growled.

Walking down the steps slowly, Tora slipped his hands into his pockets and halted to a stop before her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "She seems delighted to know that I'm willing to pay your tuition at Miyabigaoka."

Hisui backed away from him in a flash, her eyes frozen in shock. "Don't tell me you've already…?"

"Have your transfer completed at Miyabigaoka? No. Not yet, at least." Tora toothily grinned back. "It's not impossible for me to do it right now. But I'd rather sweeten you up before I do so, to ensure a complete and perfect victory."

"I'm never leaving Oukashou," Hisui spat back. "And that's final!"

Tora scoffed in amusement, chuckling to himself for a moment. She was a riot, alright. She really made his days quite interesting so far. "Hey…" Advancing another step forwards, he closed the space between the both of them again, staring down at her bold eyes with a crooked smile. Hisui stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Who was that earlier? That rough-looking street urchin?" Calmly, he would slither his words towards her ear; his breath hot on her neck. "Your boyfriend?"

"It's none of your business." She flatly responded. Her sight was buried with the fabric of his uniform. He was too close – her heart was pounding in fear, as if this development might turn out to be something unwanted. But she was stubborn – she won't back away and let him win this match. So what if he was half a head taller than her? Gouki was taller! But this… this was –

"If he was, he would have chased after you." Tora drawled. "Or perhaps he's too much of a coward to?" A hand reached down to touch her chin.

And she slapped his hand away. She was reaching her limit very soon. "Go home, Igarashi. You're causing a ruckus in front of the neighbours." Hisui fiercely replied. "I don't have time to play with you."

There was glint of surprise in his eyes, before they smoldered down to a cold, hard edge. "You're pushing my buttons again, Hisui-chan. Didn't I tell you before? _You don't want to anger me._" This time his grip was true – he grabbed her chin roughly, jerking it upwards towards his smirking face. "Now then, how I should I give you your punishment?"

Silver eyes glowered back in silent protest.

The front door slammed open. "Tch…" He let go of her, turning his head around and spotted the delinquent with the bleached hair walking quickly towards them. "Sui," Gouki began angrily, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the front door. "You're going to catch a cold if you're outside any longer…"

He faltered when she didn't say anything, but looked thoroughly flushed and stood silently beside him, her back turned towards the Igarashi heir. Gouki clenched his jaw and glared back at the stranger, who smirked back in response.

"Go home. You're disturbing all the neighbours."

"Oh, such a scary face." Tora shrugged, walking back towards his limousine. Hanagata immediately got out of the driver's seat, and opened the door for the heir, who clambered into the backseat without a word. The tinted window scrolled down, as he leaned out for his parting words.

"Kogarashi Hisui – please consider my proposal seriously. I'll expect your answer this Saturday when we see each other again."

Hanagata bowed wordlessly before the two, and got back into the car and drove off; red taillights flashing in the darkness. A strained look came over Gouki's features, as he narrowed his eyes at the fading image of the limousine. "What the hell…" His grip tightened in anger, but his thoughts were momentarily halted when a cold hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Goucchan, you're hurting me." Her voice came tiredly; her downcast eyes devoid of energy. He let go immediately.

"S-Sorry…"

The both of them stood in the nighttime silence; until she let out a long sigh and leaned her head against his chest, as if to rest for a moment. "S-Sui…?" His face flared up again, at the proximity of how close she was, how the neighbours were going to whisper rumours again once morning comes –

"I'm not going to Miyabigaoka." She fiercely whispered – as if she was making a statement to herself, to strengthen whatever shaking resolution she had buried inside. Gouki looked down worriedly at her. "I'm definitely never going to go."

Gouki had never seen her vulnerable before – it was often the other way around. And so, he hesitantly placed a hand on her head – a gesture that was often reserved for him, but with the situation reversed now, he couldn't help himself. The most he could do, he realized, was to let her have her way for now.

Just for now.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>An:** I would have written this chapter up much sooner, but due to taking over for a co-worker and her full-time shifts for the next two weeks, this may be a bit difficult to achieve. I actually have up to Chapter 4 outlined already and a gist of the overall storyline structure, so worry not!

Thank you **Marshmellowtime** for your kind review. I'm glad you enjoy my story so far!


	3. once bitten, twice shy

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

Linebreak

"DOKAAAAAA!"

His scream pierced the usual silent riverbank as he sailed through the air, flying from being punched with the force of a rocket. The delinquent twisted and twirled several spins before he landed upon the grass in a dull thud, unmoving. His comrades stared on in horror, eyes watching their precious ally as he flew through the air and was reborn – airborne, literally – and immediately regretted picking a fight with Seisen Middle.

"He flew…"

"H-He spiraled around so fast for a second back there…"

The sounds of a fight followed soon after. Youths; hot-blooded and foul-tempered strays tore themselves at each other, losing their minds while falling into this mad frenzy of a heated battle. In the epicenter of this fight, was a blonde-haired beast with a white headband, his fist true and his kicks devastating. One after one, they fell – bruised, battered, and beaten – while the beast rages on in his lust for carnage, battering unwitting heads together and annihilating his opponents without mercy.

Soon after, there was nothing but silence; and his labored breathing after a long fight. While he was strong – kingly, almost – he had taken quite a few blows from his enemies, but they were nothing – a few battle scars were regarded as medals of honour in this twisted hierarchy. But collecting pride wasn't in his interest today – no, today he was just pissed off. Everything he saw and everything that passed his way ticked him off for some reason, and his anger was much more volatile than any of his followers had ever seen.

It was almost as if he was the Devil incarnate himself – there just wasn't something right about him.

"How 'bout that yeah?" He kicked at a nearby body, the male student crumpling up in pain and let out a gasp of pain. "You shitheads done fucking around with Seisen yet?"

"Stop it, Aratake!" His right-hand Gouda pulled his arm back before he could stomp down a crushing heel upon the unconscious delinquent's head. "I've seen you go crazy, but this isn't like you." Gouki stood silently, feeling the grip on his arm before spinning around and rearing his left fist to punch Gouda.

Reeling back from the punch, Gouda fell to the floor with a sharp grunt, his cheek already turning red and swelling up from the impact. "Did Shirakawa's words teach your thick skull _anything_? You can't be a good _banchou_ through sheer strength!"

Gouki bared his teeth at the mention of his former idol. He was upset – Gouda's words hit home and true, but his prideful personality wouldn't let him admit to it. "Shut up! Without me, Seisen is nothing!"

Gouda picked himself up from the ground, his tailored _gakuran_ uniform already dirtied from his brawl with the neighbouring delinquents, now even dirtier from having fallen to the ground after his leader's punch. "That may be true, but there's something off with you since yesterday."

A few quiet murmurs of agreement softly chorused from behind. A few of Seisen delinquents looked forlornly at their leader with concerned eyes. "Banchou's been really fidgety since yesterday – he even went to school on time for the first time in weeks!"

Gouki froze.

"Yeah, yeah and he looked like he was looking forward to – what was it again?"

"'Running an errand' after school, he had said."

"So… what's going on, banchou?"

His group looked at him with expectant eyes. Shaking in anger, Gouki took a menacing step forwards and his followers quickly dispersed in fear, running behind Gouda immediately.

"Gouda! You're the right hand man! Calm the beast down!"

"Aratake, stop this nonsense already." Gouda firmly stated, staring solidly back at his best friend. "I don't know what happened… but you're running away from your problems." Gouki turned around without answering.

"It's none of your fucking business, you got that?" He snarled, before stalking off with a moody storm cloud hanging over his head. "I'm headin' back first." The delinquents shook in fear at their leader's suspicious anger – and Gouda merely watched his friend leave the battle ground, a faint look in his eyes.

Kicking an empty can furiously as he stormed his way down the deserted street, Gouki glared at the setting sun in the sky. He was pissed off, alright – last night's turnabout of events left him overwhelmed and in the dark about so many things – Miyabigaoka, Hisui, and that annoying rich-assed bastard who managed to break through her tough exterior she often hid behind. After all those years, he'd figure pretty much how Hisui operated – she seldom told him her problems, and immersed herself in the time they would spend together.

As if taking care of him was a priority of hers that she partook in to ease away the unease in her heart.

He hated that – that feeling of being used, that feeling of being a "temporary" escape from her reality, but he never complained; after all, he couldn't refuse her and her crazy antics and her selfishness; and he went along with her plans, no matter how ludicrous they were.

But none of his irritations could even _compare_ to the feeling he had felt last night – that unforeseen intimacy between that _zaibatsu_ heir and Hisui – and he rushed out when he couldn't stand the thought of them together without him knowing the whole story behind the implications of their relationship. He had never seen her look so mentally agonized and flustered. His excuse was a sorry one – but he wasn't about to let his guard down for something so trivial.

A hand slapped over his forehead, shielding his eyes from the painful, bright rays. When did he get so overprotective?

It wasn't like that before. Not even when she –

_Ahhh,_ he had thought. The painful memories were coming back. Slowly… surely…

He already made a promise to himself that he'd protect that fragile part of her even if it meant he had to lie.

* * *

><p>Pressing the cold device to her ear, Hisui watched her own breath form into a fading vapour in the cold air as she waited. The connecting tone rung lightly for a long time before an automated voice greeted her with the usual message – he wasn't picking up his phone. Shutting her cell off, Hisui held it tightly in her hand for a moment before shoving it back into her coat pocket, her other hand gripping the knot of the cloth that held a warm ceramic bento box.<p>

A sigh escaped her lips, her warm breath tickling her cold face as she continued to walk down the street from the entrance gates of Seisen Middle. It was dark outside already, and despite the lamp lights lighting her way along in the darkness, she was worried. She hadn't heard from Gouki since yesterday, and even his own mother didn't know where her own son went – and how was she supposed to bring this leftover curry to that troublesome brat?

The last place she knew where to find him, was the abandoned building by the empty lot beside the highway bridge – a bit of a walk from there on. And so she marched on, shivering every now and then; despite wearing her season leg warmers and winter jacket, she could feel the cold slowly seep into her body – a wet coldness that was incomparable to the dry winters up north.

The scenery was getting progressively worse as she continued – shabby neighborhood fences, barking stray dogs, and graffiti drawn on the sides of houses and walls. Pulling herself together and chiding herself that it wasn't as bad as it looked, Hisui continued to walk down the inconsistent sidewalk until she reached a dead end and an abandoned parking lot – in the distance, stood a dilapidated building with more graffiti scrawled upon its walls than usual.

"Bingo." She whispered to herself. Approaching the ominous building with quiet steps, she peered around cautiously before walking up towards the front entrance, where the set of glass doors had been smashed broken, with only their metal frame remaining crookedly in place. Glancing at it warily, she was about to push the piece of bent metal and door open when a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Oy, oy; who the hell are you, bitch?" A voice drawled from behind, and she slowly turned around to see a delinquent student still dressed in his uniform jacket glare down menacingly down at her. Another one flanked his side, also scoping her out with suspicious eyes. Multiple piercings and dyed hair – no doubt about it, she was at the right place.

Or perhaps she has found herself in the den of wolves.

"E-Er, I'm looking for a friend of mine." She replied hesitantly, turning around to face him quickly and shrugged his hand away. "His name's Aratake Gouki – perhaps you might know him?"

"Ehhhhh, you mean banchou?" The other delinquent exclaimed, and exchanged gruff looks with his partner. "…Never seen her around with 'im before."

"Don't lie to us, bitch." The first delinquent threatened, raising a fist beneath her nose. "Who sent you here? Hayashi Middle?"

'_Oh for goodness' sake, they're as barbaric as they come.'_ Hisui thought shrewdly, her eyes easing exasperatedly upon the two goons. "…Just take me to your leader?"

"Eh… that works."

"Banchou'll know how to deal with her."

They each grabbed her arms, one at each side, and promptly began to drag her inside the dirty interior of the abandoned building – their secret hideout – and Hisui was careful not to pull back too much or drop Gouki's bento as she followed them inside. It was eerily quiet – broken glass lay everywhere from the shattered windows and graffiti was abundant upon the dirtied walls.

At the end of the hallway was a room with working electricity – the lights were on, spilling its glow into the corridor. Pulling her along roughly as they picked up the pace, the pair of watchdogs pushed open the door and entered inside rather proudly; dragging up their prey they had caught. She dangled from their grip like a dog held up by the scruff of its neck, staring expectantly around the untidy room. "Banchou! Look at what we've found!"

Aratake Gouki who had been busy punching out the ratty sandbag strung in the corner of the rec room turned around in annoyance, his face flushed from the momentum of his vigorous beat-down upon the bag of stuffing. Needless to say, he was a little more than shocked to see his childhood friend dangling with her arms held up by his two followers, her face blandly staring back at him.

"Yo, Goucchan." She greeted nonchalantly, and attempted to hold up his bento. "You have a delivery from your mother."

He raised the back of his hand to wipe away at the sweat that was beginning to pour out from his face. "What're you doing here?" His tone was gruff; his eyes avoidant. Various scratches and fresh bruises lined his jaw, cheeks, and arms – with every inch of skin exposed, she could see he was hurt. Her brow furrowed deeply, but she declined to comment about it, lest he would bottle himself up if she brought mention about the scuffles he's been going through.

"Didn't you hear me? Oba-san told me to give this to you." Hisui slinked her arms out of the two goons' grasp, and held out his lunch box one more time. "She said that you haven't come back home yet, and that you're probably hanging out late again." He didn't seem to answer, but briefly ignored her as he massaged his fists, checking over the raw skin over his knuckles.

Hisui clenched her jaw slightly. "She's worried about you."

"O-Oi, banchou…" One of them started uncertainly. "Do you really know this woman? She was hanging out at the front of the hideout suspiciously just a while ago…"

"We're childhood friends," Hisui snapped back at them, before turning angrily back at Gouki. "and you! Stop worrying your poor mother and come back home!"

Gouki bit back the bitter words he wanted to say, and instead gritted his teeth – his hair was in a mess, he was in a rough shape, and all he knew was that his head was swimming in a fever. "Go back home, Sui! Tell that old hag that I'm not coming back home tonight!" He managed to blurt aloud, attempting his best to look as defiant as he could. Hisui's fingers dug into the fabric of his lunch box tightly, feeling the threads stretch beneath her nails and fingertips as her anger swelled.

"And anyway, don't you think you have something to explain to me?" Gouki followed up with a shaky smile – a bitter smile, a look of satisfaction of grating her nerves and her silence only proved to solidify that feeling. "That _zaibutsu_ asshole making a fool out of you… what the hell is going on exactly?"

At this point, the rest of the gang arrived to see what was going on, their numbers piling in from the back door upon reading the dangerous mood in the atmosphere. Hisui paid no heed to them – the situation was taxing enough as it is, and she looked like she was trying to brace herself to find the best explanation for this situation. What could she tell him? It was nothing she was proud of. And Igarashi Tora wasn't someone to be dealt as a trifle – one misstep could cost her the future.

He looked down at her warily, silence growing between them. "That slant-eyed freak was the heir to the Igarashi Group, wasn't he?"

She jerked back up in slight surprise.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sui?" He was angry now, relapsing back to his destructive torment. "Why are you hanging around with someone like him?"

When he saw her close her eyes without an answer, his hand lunged for her shoulder out of instinct, as if he would literally _wring _the answer out of her – and her eyes snapped open, for a split second unmoving before blocking his strike with her left wrist, deflecting him away from her side. Stumbling for a moment, Gouki quickly recovered and turned back against her, this time a fist following after his trailing image.

Her bare palm touched against the side of his fist, jabbing it away from her. And they continued on like this for the next minute and a half, each one trading blows while the other dodging or parrying the other's attacks. At last, Gouki already worn out from the day, breathed heavily as he winced back at Hisui, a bead of sweat trembling down his dirtied face. And Hisui, who hadn't exerted this much energy in so long, was out of breath as well, still clinging onto his lunch box with a wounded grip.

"B-Banchou…"

"What w-was that? All of banchou's attacks missed…?"

"M-More like… they were deflected?"

Hisui wiped her lip as Gouki glared back rebelliously – his eyes, reminiscent when he was a child, his stubbornness making him impossible to deal with. "It's Tai Chi." Gouki replied wearily, his fingers grasping around the band of fabric that held his hair up before tugging it off. "Damn you Hisui; I told you not to go easy on me!"

She couldn't talk for a moment, but instead panted heavily to regain her breath back. "I… I wasn't planning to in the first place." She retaliated hotly, before patting her forehead and fanned the hot sweat away. "You've gotten stronger, Goucchan." A faint smile appeared on her face.

"Gou… _Goucchan_?" His followers chorused in unison, puzzlement in their eyes.

"Y-You…! I told you not to call me by that stupid nickname!" Gouki exploded hotly, and his face flushed bright red from embarrassment.

"Idiot; why are you embarrassed? I've always called you 'Goucchan' and you never seem to mind until now!" She protested back, and made her way over to her misbehaving childhood friend. Staring at him directly in the eyes, Hisui grabbed his wrist tightly, holding it close to her. "You're going home with me tonight!"

Gouki weakly wanted to claw his face out at her ill choice of words, but it was too late; his face was already reddening into a ripe scarlet, and what enraged him the most was the fact that she had absolutely no conscience – whatsoever – about what she had done. What she had done to him – was a crime, really.

It became strangely silent afterwards, with her still defiantly clenching his wrist in fear he would run away, and with his group of lackeys still standing in the room, gaping at the scene that was unfolding before their eyes. Until one of them spoke up, breaking the tension in the atmosphere.

"B-Banchou… you never told us…" One of them whispered.

"How could you? Before all of us, even…!" A howl of despair.

"You should've said you had a girl!" One of the delinquents that had so pompously arrested Hisui came forwards with almost-tears laden heavily in his eyes, and bowed his head apologetically before an awe-struck Hisui. "I-I'm sorry, errr, Girlfriend-san, please excuse our rudeness earlier!"

"This isn't…!" Gouki started exasperatedly, but it was too late; they were beyond his control. The entire Seisen Middle gang bowed respectfully before the two in perfect harmony, their voices blending together to create one voice. "Please excuse our rudeness, _Sister_!"

"S-Sister…" Hisui stared back incredulously at the large group of delinquents before her. "…Your subordinates are really something, Goucchan."

"W-Wait, there's obviously something wrong about this picture!" Gouki's voice of protest was drowned out as his lackeys quickly surrounded the guest of honour.

"S-So, Sister… w-what's your name?" A voice asked shyly.

"How did you know banchou? You two seem really close!"

"Of course they're close, you fucktard! They're _together!_" A thumb wriggled out from the crowd as if to emphasize this fact.

He couldn't take this farce anymore. Mustering all of the air in his lungs, he inhaled deeply. "All of you get your fucking hides out of here, and _scram!_" Gouki bellowed loudly, a malicious rumble in his voice that was enough to send the dozen of them scattering away like cockroaches hiding from the light. Letting out a loud sigh after the last sight of them was gone, Gouki collapsed down upon the battered sofa by the corner, his hand resting against his forehead. Hisui glanced back worriedly at him, before hesitantly taking a seat beside him.

"Sui… Don't go near that guy anymore. I'm saying this for your own good." He mumbled aloud. Hisui looked away when he decided to bring up about the events of last night. _I wish I could, Goucchan. I really do._

He watched her from the corner of his eye as she opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it without a word. There was something she wanted to say – but she couldn't, for some reason. It irritated him. It really pissed him off to no end.

"I…" She started uncertainly, before fiddling with the knot on top of his lunch box. "…I know I'm causing you a lot of trouble worrying you like this, but I can take care of myself. I'm already in my second year of high school." Her voice came unexpectedly uncertain, and it was unconvincing to say in the least. "As for last night, I – "

"Stop it with the fucking lies already." He seethed, a growing look of infuriating rage clouding his features. "I know harassment when I see it, Sui – and that bastard was obviously doing something shady last night. I don't know what oba-san was thinking but she shouldn't have let him in and – "

"Saturday."

Her voice was so quiet; it threw him into silence himself as he stared back at her, wondering what she had just uttered. "…What?"

"I met him last Saturday." She mumbled aloud. "It was… it was a night patient. Dad had been called in for a late night visit. I went along with him, naturally."

"…Oji-san's patient was that _zaibutsu_ fucktard?" Gouki asked incredulously. She slapped him on the arm loudly, scowling at his ill manners. "You and your foul mouth!" Inhaling deeply, she sank back down in some sort of odd tranquil, though her heart was beginning to feel distorted and heavy as she began to remember the recollection of the events that had occurred last Saturday.

"Dad's patient was Igarashi Nobuhiro – the president of the Igarashi Group. I guess… by some sheer luck he was called in to see him." Sheer luck, indeed. As if it was spiteful intervention from the gods, Hisui nearly thought. Gouki fell back into silence, listening to her story. There had to be some sort of catch, he had wondered. Coming out of the Igarashi Group's home unscathed would be unheard of.

"And there, I met the most arrogant, selfish, and conceited guy I've ever encountered." Hisui spat her words out venomously, her nails tearing at the fabric of his lunch box again. Gouki gazed at his lunch box nervously. "He insulted me, insulted Oukashou, and most of all, made an utter and complete fool out of me. I'd like to get my revenge against him, but that would cramp my style." She sighed, leaning back for a moment. "Karma will get back at him one day. I just know it."

"Then, what's that whole fuss about Miyabigaoka?" He demanded. Hisui winced at his words.

"Ahh, that. He had the nerve to try to buy my education for me." She stood up, and dusted her uniform. "Anyway, it's getting late. I take it that you're not going home?"

"Ahhhh, dammit. It's not like I have a choice anymore." Gouki snapped back irritably, getting up after her and picked up his tattered uniform jacket and schoolbag by the side. "Fucking can't get a break with you and that old hag breathing down my neck."

"Goucchan, don't call your mother 'that old hag'."

"Ahhh, shut up."

Exiting the now-deserted hideout, the both were greeted by a sky that was slowly turning a pitch black as time faded deeper into the evening. Faintly a few small stars twinkled bleakly in the distance despite the glare from the street lamps.

He grabbed her hand that was holding the lunch box the entire time, and took it away from her. "You didn't have to bring this, you know." He muttered, and gruffly shoved his hands into his pockets while watching his breath condense into a misty vapour in the night air. Hisui cracked a knowing smile. "If I didn't, you would've eaten those convenience boxed dinners. How could I not?"

As the night wore on, Gouki couldn't help but to feel that there was something Hisui had purposefully left out.

* * *

><p>The classroom clock ticked uneasily in the silence. Kogarashi Hisui sat upon a desk opposite of two other health committee representatives, with the pair looking rather perplexed and depressed over the current crisis at hand. Sagawa, the older-looking male student with neatly-trimmed dark hair was currently re-reading over the equipment list carefully to make sure the numbers were correct. Kitagawa, the shorter and younger female student stared down at the table reluctantly, as if she didn't want to deal with this problem.<p>

"So you're telling me… that out of the five boxes we had ordered, one of them is missing?" Hisui began slowly. Sagawa nodded cautiously. "There's no doubt about it – Hanazono-sensei specifically ordered five boxes from the company for the school's annual flu shots. With one box missing, it's a considerable amount to have… vanished."

Hisui pursed her lips together. "What about the actual vaccine itself?"

"E-Er, well; it hasn't been purchased yet… Hanazono-sensei was going to send them to the pharmaceutical company to use the syringes the school bought, since it was much cheaper on the budget and the pharmacy offered us a discount if we d-did so…" Kitagawa replied forlornly. "W-What should we do, _inchou_? If Hanazono-sensei finds out…!"

"C-Calm down, Kitagawa." Sagawa was beginning to look nervous himself. "Sensei wouldn't really…"

"Sagawa's right. If we lose our composure we won't be able to solve anything." Hisui sighed, and gathered the papers together. "So with the last equipment check, we counted only four boxes in the infirmary. That means someone has been taking the syringes without us noticing."

"B-But an entire box – that's almost five hundred empty glass syringes in one!" Sagawa exclaimed. "Who on earth would need that many…?"

"Who, indeed." Hisui clasped her hands together, a look of unease settling upon her face. Five hundred syringes – all of them gone somewhere without their knowledge. "I really can't imagine an ordinary student having use for medical syringes. Without proper medical training, handling a syringe is extremely dangerous."

The three of them fell back into silence, unable to make any further progress. Kitagawa glanced around glumly, before her expression dawned as if she had remembered something. "A-Ahhh!" She exclaimed aloud, eyes wide as she tapped the table excitedly with her hands. "Ahhh, I remember now!"

"Remember what? What is it, Kitagawa?"

"There's this rumour at school, you see," She raised a finger as she lowered her voice to a hushed whisper, as if to tell them a secret. "About a few students here at Oukashou involved in… well, you know. A drug circle."

"D-Drug circle?" Hisui fell back in shock. "…Just how much of that is true, anyway?"

Kitagawa shook her head worriedly. "I'm not sure. I heard it from some guys in my class talking about how some people in our school were taking this new 'street drug' that was really popular lately. Shooting the drug via syringe was the most popular method."

"Ahh, that." Sagawa nodded thoughtfully. "It was in the news recently, wasn't it? A few minors were caught in illegal possession of the drug, and they were arrested. They made a big deal out of it for a while."

"Yeahhhh! But even though some students were arrested, they say there's actually a lot more students who are getting into it." Kitagawa whispered back. Hisui folded her arms over her chest, a tight expression on her face.

"I refuse to believe Oukashou has fallen so low." Her voice was dubious, but there was a genuine flicker of worry in her eyes. "At any rate, we need to recover those stolen syringes – well, at the very least find out who's the petty thief that has been stealing the syringes. Sagawa, I want you to write a requisition to the school custodian to have him install a new lock on the medicine cabinets in the infirmary, and Kitagawa I want you to write a report on today's meeting. Please have it ready by the end of this week."

"Yes ma'am!" They both saluted, and left the infirmary as they bid farewells and packed their bags. Hisui watched them as they left, and she was once again left alone inside the health committee meeting room. Stretching her tired limbs, she let out a long sigh, before glancing back at the equipment check reports. Between this week and last month, it was certain that a full box of the missing syringes had been taken. Though the question was; who?

The clock ticked in the growing silence as she thought to herself quietly; pondering over the current dilemma. If they don't quickly recover the missing syringes, the health committee will have to pay heavy expenses in compensation for the school. Not to mention a physical health exam was coming up for the school – and that was when Hanazono-sensei would have each student take the vaccine shot against the seasonal influenza. Without the syringes, there will be no vaccine.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the examination room's door open. Within the closed meeting room adjacent to the station, she pressed her face towards the glass, peering to see who it was at this late hour. Two male students came in, looking around almost cautiously. Hisui froze, wondering what they were up to. None of the pair looked like they were injured or ill – and at the sign of the nurse's station being empty they quickly walked further in as if to search for something. Hisui craned her neck to see past the corner, but lost sight of them.

Quietly twisting the doorknob open, she silently opened the office door and walked as soundlessly as she could, making sure her steps were cautious and her footsteps made no noise. The male students were hunched over by the cabinet corner, fumbling at the padlock. Hisui's eyes narrowed; the padlock was a temporary lock the custodian had placed over the broken old lock, after when they had found out someone had pried it loose.

Perhaps… she had caught the thieves red-handed?

"Dammit." One of them whispered fiercely, struggling against the thick piece of metal. "They changed locks."

"What should we do? The sempai told us it's due today, or…" Panic rose in the other student's voice.

"Shut up, I know that already! Arghh, dammit!" The male stood up, looked around before kicking at the glass window. It shattered immediately, pieces of the cabinet glass crumbling upon the floor.

"G-Good god, Teranishi! You broke it!"

"Just get the damn needles Higashi, and get the hell out of here!"

Hisui let out a loud sigh, startling the pair of male students as they scampered back up on their feet, turning around. "W-Who's there?" Teranishi demanded, while Higashi quickly straightened back up after hunching over a new box of syringes, now nestled in his shaking arms. Hisui stepped out from behind the filing cabinets, a look of utter disgust planted over her face.

"…I-It's the Health Rep." Higashi swallowed nervously.

"What on earth do you think you two are doing?" Hisui burst angrily, slamming a hand down upon a nearby work desk. "Stealing syringes from the school infirmary, and now you've just committed breaking and entering on top of robbery!"

A look of panic washed over Teranishi's face, but he looked stressed enough by another pressing matter to brush her accusations aside. "Shut up, Kogarashi. Don't you dare tell anybody, or we'll – "

"Or you'll what?" She interjected flatly, inhaling deeply. "Are you trying to threaten me? Well that's a shame, because I'll be reporting you two immediately. And before you can try to do anything, hand over those syringes." Hisui outstretched a hand, her brow furrowing sternly as she gazed expectantly at the pair. Higashi trembled, and was about to move forwards when Teranishi blocked his way with a barring arm, glaring back at his opponent.

They both glared at each other in a deadlock match, the silence unnerving to the point where Higashi swore he could hear his own rapid breaths and pounding heart. And then Teranishi took a quick step forwards, pulling his arm along with him as he quickly dashed forwards.

"Now, Higashi!" He yelled, ramming past the girl as he pulled his partner along, nearly toppling the girl over. Hisui regained her balance, and glanced back up lividly to see the two escaping from the nurse's office. "W-Why those…!" She cursed under her breath and ran after them, down the corridors where she spied their speeding, retreating backs.

Following them out the back doors of the school, she managed to catch up as they stopped to a halt by the baseball field corner. The three of them panted as they caught their breaths, each one carefully keeping an eye on the other at the first sight of movement. Hisui breathed heavily a few more times before straightening back up, her chest still rising and falling from the sudden run. "Please, don't make this so complicated. If you explain it properly to Hanazono-sensei, I'm sure he'll be willing to listen to your side of the story." Hisui replied with a slight plead this time around, when she saw Higashi trembling and cowering over the box of syringes he still clutched tightly in his arms.

Teranishi, hands on his knees, glared up from the falling fringe that obscured his eyes. "You wouldn't understand our situation, so get lost already!"

Hisui clenched her fist. "I've already promised that we're willing to talk this through already! Why are you being so difficult?"

"Ahhh, Teranishi you fucked up." A voice drawled from behind. Hisui quickly turned around, and found a group of half-dozen or so third-year students closing in on her from behind. A bead of sweat rolled down her face as she stared at them in partial shock. The voice belonged to a particular third-year with bleached hair and goatee, and a lit cigarette hung from his lip, smoking gently in the air. She gritted her teeth. They had committed yet another offence to the school rules.

"You weren't supposed to let anyone catch you. And you got caught by the most _fucking annoying_ person in the health committee." The third-year snapped, and Teranishi winced at the open display of rage from his upperclassmen. "I-I'm sorry, Nakata-sempai – she was in the office and we didn't – "

"You brought the needles though, right?"

Higashi shamefully produced the box of syringes for them to see. "Y-Yes."

"Ahh, fine. Whatever. But if you fuck up again next time, you're gonna regret it." Nakata spat out his cigarette, and stomped on it as it lay in the bed of crumpled grass; the butt grinded to ashes from his crushing heel. "So? _Inchou,_ here to join us for some fun, are we?"

Hisui ignored him, and promptly turned towards Higashi and Teranishi, walking quickly towards them. "H-Hey-!" Teranishi tried to shove her away, but she deflected his hands and grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind him painfully. As Teranishi doubled over in pain, she turned towards Higashi who looked scared out of his wits, still holding the box tightly.

"Higashi-kun, please hand it over." She requested gently. "Don't worry; I'll explain everything to Hanazono-sensei." Tears welled up on the first-year's eyes, and he nodded tearfully as he handed the box towards her with trembling fingers.

And she reclaimed it back within her grasp, letting go of Teranishi while securing the box of syringes in her hands. She glanced up to see two third-years walking up towards hers, confident smirks painted over their faces. "Oy, _inchou._ What are you doing? We can't have fun if you're going to spoil the party."

Hands shot out for the box, but she lunged forwards at the same time, squeezing herself between the two and slipping past them before whirling back with her free hand, striking at the back of their necks. The two fell over the grass in pain, clutching their necks from the agony of having one of their nerve points being struck so forcefully.

"So, I suppose I'll have to do the disciplinarian's job today as well." Hisui replied tiredly, walking towards the rest of the upperclassmen. She placed a hand on her hip, eyes challenging them to come forwards – if they dared to. "Or how about making my life easier by surrendering yourselves?"

Nakata sighed. "Teranishi."

A pair of arms grabbed her from behind, hooking from beneath her limbs and pulling her arms up, incapacitating her quickly. Hisui struggled for a moment, turning around to see the distressed face of Teranishi, who had followed orders and pinned her back. "T-Teranishi, let me go." Another bead of sweat rolled down her temples. "Please, Teranishi! They're just going to use you again, you need to stand up for yourself and–" She was interrupted when a hand roughly grabbed her chin and jerked it back to front attention.

Cigarette breath washed over her face as Nakata leaned in closely, observing her face. "Oy, bring me a needle." He beckoned one of his lackeys over, and grabbed a syringe from a bag, brandishing it in front of her face. "It would be hilarious if our serious and hard-working health representative was found doing a street drug on school properly, wouldn't it eh?" He laughed, tilting it slowly in front of her eyes. A suspicious-looking yellow liquid was lodged inside the glass vial, and silver eyes stared at it in disbelief before the vial was taken away – and she felt the sharp stab of the needle pressing against her neck.

"I've personally never tried shooting it up by the neck. I hear it's more effective if you inject it into a major artery." Nakata grinned back at her. "Perhaps we should experiment, eh?" Hisui attempted to thrash back with her legs, but stopped when she felt the needle pressing harder against her skin.

"Ooh, watch out now, _inchou_. You don't want us to _miss_ now, do you?" Nakata licked his dry lips, the needle hovering over the pale expanse of her neck. "But man, a girl's skin is really something else. Shame it'll be riddled with needle holes once you're addicted to this stuff."

Hisui squeezed her eyes shut, then opened it again in panic. "T-Teranishi… please…" She managed to whisper, but the male student did not answer her. She could tell he was scared as well – his arms were shaking as he pinned her back, and he lowered his head, his voice barely audible.

"Sorry, Kogarashi."

Nakata pressed the needle up against her vein in her neck once more, and Hisui could only silently protest as she watched in horror at what he was about to do. A cleft of brown hair fell over her eyes as he his grip squeezed tighter on her jaw, and felt the sharp tip of the needle pierce the initial epidermal layer of her skin.

And then he paused, holding the needle there before slumping over to one side, falling towards the ground. The syringe rolled down her chest and fell to the ground, cushioned by the grass and rolled away. And Hisui could only stare on ahead in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"S-Sempai – aguhhh!" Teranishi was forcibly thrown off her back from a flying kick to the side by an unknown perpetrator, landing on a rough patch of the field. Hisui turned around slowly, overtaken with that familiar sensation as silver met gold – and that familiar face that was always twisted in a conceited smile, all of it was standing before her, and she could only stare in disbelief.

"Why… why are you…" She could barely finished her sentence, for Igarashi Tora merely smirked knowingly back at her.

"Don't cha know? I hate people playing with _my_ toy." He smirked as he ruthlessly slammed a foot down upon Nakata's head. The senior let out a sharp cry of pain as the heir cruelly grinded his heels against his skull. "What a pathetic sight." He dryly commented before letting loose a wide kick against Nakata's stomach, sending him rolling off the opposite direction. He scoffed, looking at the hem of his pants that were flecked with blood. "Tch, ruined my uniform too."

Hisui stared back in disbelief. She wasn't sure if she was relieved to have been saved, or frightened to know that Igarashi Tora was back in her life. "Stop it… Stop that!" She grabbed his sleeve, pulling his arm back before he could pummel another helpless third-year down upon the ground. He glanced back at her dully, as if his temporary fun was momentarily spoiled. "W-What… what are you doing?"

"Saving you." He replied simply.

A look of indescribable rage mixed with frustration washed over her features, and she restrained the urge from slapping him openly in public. "No, you're not. How can you say that so casually while hurting other people?" Hisui accused, before bending down to pick up the fallen box of stolen syringes. Her lip trembled a bit, before standing back up, cradling the box in her arms. Brushing past the Igarashi heir, she hurried over to Teranishi, who painfully sat up while coughing.

He stood there, hands in his pockets; that look of boredom slowly turning into sharp irritation.

"Teranishi; are you alright?" She asked cautiously, helping him up. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and a trail of blood appeared on the white shirt. "I just bit my tongue back there, s'all." He grumbled grudgingly, and looked away with a hard look in his eyes. "Why're you doing this?"

"Because I'm the _inchou,_ that's why." She pulled him up along, helping him stabilize his weight before letting him go once he was steady on his own two feet. "Higashi-kun; help Teranishi to the nurse's office!" She called for the first-year, who nodded furiously and came darting over to his friend. "H-Hang on, Teranishi!" Higashi encouraged albeit looking thoroughly shaken, and helped his friend cross the baseball field back towards the school.

Turning back to face Igarashi Tora, she found him already standing before the cluttered bodies of the upperclassmen – all of them still conscious if barely, moaning in pain. The tyrant heir turned around to stare back at her, hands still in his pocket. Hisui clenched her fist, feeling rather nervous and uneasy at the sight of Tora defeating so many opponents in such a short time.

"A-Ambulance." It suddenly dawned on her that there were multiple injured students – never mind the fact that they committed a crime, but an injured person was still injured - and dug her coat pockets for her cell phone. "W-We need to call for the ambulance!"

He stalked over towards where she was standing, and his hand folded over hers, clasping her phone shut. "No need, I've already called the police over." Smirking down at her, Hisui couldn't help but to feel that crushing pressure she had felt before – that feeling of being overshadowed by this one person, who couldn't be this impossibly menacing. He leaned over, and she stiffened up – and felt his breath on her neck, where Nakata had tried to conduct his little ventricular experiment.

Arms encircled around her waist, and she felt something hot and wet press against her neck – a shudder ran through her body as Hisui felt him continue to crush her in his grasp, and she was gasping – shaking at the sensation as he continued to run his tongue over her skin –

She pushed him away roughly, stumbling backwards before collapsing on the grass. A hand quickly rose up to wipe away at her neck, and when she glanced down at her hand with trembling eyes, she saw a faint smudge of blood. A searing blush scorched her cheeks, and she gazed back at Tora in shock, unable to form words or thoughts at the present moment.

"What's wrong, Hisui-chan?" He playfully smiled back at the girl hunched over on the floor. "Never had a hickey before?" He stopped for a moment, staring down at her when she refused to respond, but instead clutched at her neck tightly again, breathing rapidly. "H-Hey, Hisui - !"

She snapped back to attention, her face still feeling hot and her heart throbbing painfully at a rapid pace. Blinking away the dryness from her eyes, she found herself staring blankly at the grass in front of her. "Oy… what's the matter with you?" Tora asked irritably, bending down to see her face. She looked visibly paler than before, and Hisui clutched at her neck again as if to ardently wipe away the unseen sensation that was left lingering on her skin.

Standing up shakily, she clenched her uniform collar together as if to hide her unwanted kiss mark. "Don't… don't do that anymore… please…" If a single word could be described the unraveling of her mental state at the moment, perhaps Igarashi Tora might have understood her plight. But at the moment, she was simply acting strangely, and this all worried and – dare he say, _frightened? _Frightened, perhaps, just a little bit, at her odd behavior and how she was acting.

"I'll have you taken home." He interrupted the silence, plastering an arrogant smile on his face – as if in hopes it would return her back to normal. "I'm sure your mother would be delighted to see me again."

"President." A voice sounded lightly from behind. Tora turned around with a scowl, and spotted his right-hand man, Maki Kanade, standing idly by with Hisui's coat and schoolbag all ready in his hands. "We should leave before the police arrive; otherwise, we'll be stuck answering unwanted questions."

Tora sighed, rubbed the back of his neck before pulling her arm along. "Alright. We're taking you home." He followed Maki back towards the limousine, with Hisui stumbling after him, and opened the door for her, ushering her in. Maki handed her back her coat and schoolbag, and she accepted them with a mumble of thanks before turning away, facing the tinted windows without so much another look at him.

He scowled deeply once more, before getting into the backseat, and slammed the door after him.

* * *

><p>Some new terms that has appeared in this chapter:<p>

_Banchou – A term used to describe a gang leader; a gang's strongest member. Specifically used by equivalent would be 'Boss' or 'Leader'._

_Sister - Called 'aneki' in Japanese. A somewhat formal term for 'older sister'. Sometimes used to refer strong female gang leaders - or a female gang member that's older than you in age. _

_Inchou – literally 'director'. Used for 'president' status in committees such as the health committee. English equivalent would be 'health representative' or the 'health rep'._

I'm sure we all know that 'kaichou' means president.

**A/n:** Sorry for the two weeks (was it two weeks? Oh god I can't even remember anymore orz) delay; work got intense and I had to worry over spring admission and their goddamn applications for a new Bachelor's program. So anyway, to make up for that, this chapter is by far the longest so far, and I'm finally introducing some school-related problems that reflect Hisui's status as her school's health representative.

Tora fans, please look forward to the next chapter, for it will be filled with mostly your favourite tyrant heir.

Thanks for reading!


	4. better the Devil you know than you don't

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>When the police had arrived, news of the arrest of several students found in possession of illegal drugs reached the neighbourhood like wildfire. The school was able to confirm the thieves that had been stealing the syringes for their recreational use, and was able to close the case of the stolen syringes without another moment's notice.<p>

As for Hisui, she had been dropped off in front of her house without any further harassment; and she was partially surprised to see the Igarashi heir saying nothing more than a simple farewell before his limousine had driven off in the evening darkness.

Her mother worried when she lied about having dinner already with friends, and her father didn't see his daughter's face when he got home that night, for Hisui seldom came downstairs and was left to her own devices for most of the night. Instead, she locked herself in the bathroom, taking the longest shower she could ever have, and gripped the edge of the shower rack as she pulled herself out from the fogged glass chamber. Staring back at her hair-covered face, she could still see the mark as clear as day – still a little red, flecked with purple stains.

A hand slithered over the unwanted stigma as unwanted memories rattled violently against the door she used to lock them out inside her mind.

And then morning came, and she found herself waking up as usual, eyes tiredly glancing over the calendar hung upon her wall. It was Saturday.

A sense of dread washed over her, but she reluctantly got out of bed, and prepared for the day. She had to be strong now; there was no sense in running away. Perhaps it was stubbornness – perhaps it was her pride. Hisui brushed back her hair neatly and pinned the sides back with a few bobby pins to keep her morning hair in place. Glancing back at her reflection in the mirror, she tightened her tie and adjusted her collar, hiding the kiss mark out of sight.

She would be ready for whatever he decides to throw at her today.

* * *

><p>Rumours were quick to catch on about the drug arrest at school. Hisui could hear it being the topic of conversation everywhere the moment she stepped into the school; the casual chatter in the hallways, hushed whispers by the shoe lockers, and gossiping students in the classrooms. Opening the door to her own homeroom, Hisui was greeted by numerous voices whispering excitedly about the news until they all fell to a hushed silence to see the health representative enter the classroom. She closed the door after her without another a word, and walked over to her seat, placing her schoolbag on top of her desk.<p>

And they resumed chattering once more, though the subject about the drug arrest was left out carefully and intentionally this time. Hisui refrained from letting out a repulsed sigh, and instead shrugged off her coat and hung it by the hangers at the back lockers of the room. Returning back to her seat, she sat down and began to prepare the materials for the first lesson of the day, eyes carefully focused ahead of her.

A figure roughly dumped his school bag on the seat in front of her, and her eyes glance upwards to see Teranishi arriving for class – a bandage was plastered over his left jaw and a few other bandages over his fingers, but otherwise he seemed fine. He stared down at her, before sitting down. Hisui gazed at his back, before lowering her eyes back down on her notebooks.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing fine." She replied quietly. He hunched over his desk, not saying anything.

The day wore on as usual – the incident was still a hot topic, but at this point Hisui didn't care much about what the rest of her school mates would discuss, for the matter of cleaning up after the mess was still a problem on her plate. When the last class of the day was finally finished, she quickly stood up from her seat, gathering her things together and neatly packing them into her bag swiftly. Grabbing her coat from the hanger, she made her way past the throngs of students that were still busy chattering on what to do after school, and left the classroom in a hurry. Teranishi lifted his head, staring after her as she was gone as quickly as she came.

Walking down the corridors, she made her way towards the other end of the school where the nurse's station was. A roll of caution tape was still pinned over the examination room's entrance – the police had probably investigated the scene where the syringes had been stolen. The broken cabinet glass from yesterday had been cleaned up, and the broken cabinet still stood by the corner, minus the glass pane. She excused her way through, stepping over the tape and entered the office, slamming the door open while revealing the school's physician sitting lazily over his chair, feet propped up against the desk with a cigarette hanging limply from his lip.

"Hanazono-sensei," Hisui began with a quiver of anger, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards in a bitter smile. "What on earth are you doing?"

The unshaven man rubbed the stubble at the bottom of his chin and laughed nervously back at his star pupil. "Ahhh, Kogarashi-kun! I thought I just heard the last bell not too long ago. You're quite fast!"

She reached over and swiped the cigarette from him, pinching the fire out as she grounded it upon the nearby ash tray before throwing the entire thing into the garbage. "Smoking inside the building is a hazard! And besides, you're the school nurse for god's sake, quit smoking already!"

He chuckled sheepishly, scratching his messy chestnut hair that was flecked with grey. "Ahhh, c'mon don't be stingy! Forgive me, okay?"

Hisui threw him a sharp glare before walking over towards the windows and pried it open to let in some fresh air. "You're going to give your patients second-hand smoking before you'll be able to heal them." She muttered, pulling back the last window and threw back the curtains. Hanazono laughed.

"Anyway, it's just a little celebration in lieu of what's happened so far." He winked at her, though Hisui merely ignored him, pulling a nearby work desk into place and laid her bag down by the chair. "Anyway, the principal gave the health committee some extra spending money, and I thought maybe we can have nurse uniforms for the girls–"

"We'll be using the extra money on the syringes that were stolen, as well as the cost for the cabinet repairs." Hisui interrupted stiffly, gathering her files together with an irritated glean in her eyes. Shuffling the reports together, she pulled out Sagawa's requisition and began to file a memo for the custodian. "I'll have the custodian order a new cabinet entirely with a better security system this time."

The middle-aged man let out a sigh. "Just when I thought we could revolutionize the health committee."

"Revolutionize your gutter mind before you come to me saying that." Hisui retorted sarcastically. Letting out a sigh, she turned back to her work when there was a knock on the office door, interrupting the quiet. Hanazono reluctantly got up from his seat, stuffing a hand into his doctor's coat pockets. "Right, right; I'll go get it."

He opened the door to reveal a fidgeting Teranishi on the other side.

"T-Teranishi." She began in surprise. "Is there something wrong?"

He got down to his knees, and bowed before Hanazono and Hisui quickly. "P-Please let me join the health committee!" He raised his head up, a look of modest determination and shame mixed into his eyes. "I was surprised that you didn't turn me in to the police about yesterday, Kogarashi – and I…" He paused in a stutter, looking away from her gaze. "…I need to repay that debt to the health committee as a man. S-So please let me join!"

"Oh ho," Hanazono began with a smirk. "He wants to join, or so he says, Kogarashi-kun. What do you say?"

Hisui got up from her seat, walking over to the pair by the door. She let out a tired sigh. "Teranishi, you've committed some serious crimes that would have gotten you expelled, much less suspended from school. Stealing from the school infirmary on top of breaking into the medicine cabinet are things we can't take too lightly."

A crestfallen look appeared on his face, but he nodded glumly. "I-I understand, if you want me to turn myself in–"

"Stand up." Hisui interrupted him, extending out a hand. "We could use some help around the place." She couldn't help but to bring the briefest of smiles on her face and he took her hand gratefully.

"K-Kogarashi, Hanazono-sensei; thank you!" He bowed deeply before them.

"Well, just sign your name on the club paper and that's that." Hanazono replied good-naturedly. "Next time bring some girls with you, eh Teranishi?"

He was met with a hard slap on the back, and doubled over while clutching his back painfully. "K-Kogarashi-kun, please don't hit an old man so hard."

Teranishi gazed at the liveliness in this little committee, feeling slightly unaccustomed to see this rare side of the usually stoic honour student. Hisui disengaged herself from bickering with the lecherous committee advisor and school nurse for a moment, and smiled apologetically back at Teranishi.

"Sorry, Hanazono-sensei likes to say unnecessary things all the time. And we usually hold meetings on Tuesdays and Fridays. Next time you can meet the rest of the committee members, Sagawa and Kitagawa." Hisui explained, before fumbling in one of the messy drawers of Hanazono's desk. She produced a metal pin – the nationwide symbol of medicine and healing, the caduceus staff with a banner on the bottom spelling the school's name – Oukashou – and the school's symbol, a five-pointed cherry blossom engraved in the center of the staff, embossed in a light red.

"A pin?" He questioned as she handed it over to his hands. "This is proof that you're a committee member, from this day forwards." Hisui replied, before gesturing to her tie. The same brooch was pinned along the length of her red tie. "You pin it on your tie or on your blazer collar."

Teranishi glanced down at his metal brooch and attempted to unplug the back stopper. Hisui took the pin from his struggling fingers and expertly pinned it neatly down by the bottom corner of his uniform collar.

"Welcome to the health committee." She shook his hand warmly, that brief smile returning to her face. "As director of the club and the school's health representative, I, Kogarashi Hisui, will be happy to have you under my care."

* * *

><p>She was leaving the school when her cell phone rang. Surprised to hear it ring so unexpectedly, Hisui took out her phone from her coat pocket hastily. Judging from the caller id, it was her father. Pressing the mobile phone against her ear, she connected to the call. "Hello? Dad, is that you?"<p>

"_Hisui?"_ Her father's voice came from the other end. He sounded somewhat urgent. _"Hisui, listen to me; I don't think I can go back home today and pick you up for Igarashi-san's check-up tonight."_

Her face brightened slightly. "R-Really? Does that mean I don't have to go?"

"_I have it arranged already for Tora-kun to pick you up. Ahhh, well you see Hanagata-san called me to remind me about today's appointment, so I asked him to pick you up since I just checked my hospital shifts on the computer today…"_ Excuses! Hisui gripped her phone tightly, hands shaking. "Y-You _just_ checked your shifts today? You should have done that last night!" She sternly lectured, and heard her father laugh nervously.

"_W-Well, things have come up. I have a few new consultations at the hospital today so I don't think I get off until very late."_

"You won't have time for dinner if you're going to rush from the hospital directly." Hisui muttered. "Do you need me to buy anything before I – uh." She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw a familiar black limousine pull up in front of the school gates. Students that were leaving the school for home already were surprised to see such an expensive car in front of the entrance, and began to chatter loudly.

"_No, that won't be necessary. I'll just grab something from the hospital cafeteria. Anyway, Tora-kun will be there right away to pick you up after school. Understand, Hisui? I'll be off now then!"_ The call disconnected as her father hung up, presumably off to his next patient that was waiting for him. She stood there, listening to the disconnected beeps in her ear while staring at the black limousine in the distance. To her horror, she spotted Hanagata climb out of the driver's seat, and opened one of the backseat doors, revealing a familiar tyrant heir.

Easing his tall frame out of the car, Igarashi Tora glanced around the school courtyard with a pleasant smile etched upon his handsome face, eyes searching. Hisui swallowed, snapped her cell phone shut and shoved it back into her schoolbag. And she began to walk, even though her legs felt like refusing, slowly towards that rich bastard that was beginning to cause a commotion in front of the school gates.

Girls flocked by his side immediately. The more daring of the others were asking which school he was from, and pleas to exchange cell phone numbers filled the air. Hisui stood in the shadow of the group, staring at the scene before her eyes with a crooked scowl and briefly wondered if she could just slip past them and hurry on home without him noticing. Glancing back at Tora who looked rather pleasant from being buffeted by the affections of Oukashou schoolgirls, Hisui shrugged her schoolbag over her shoulders and walked on, eyes targeting for the school gates.

"Oh, there you are, Hisui-chan." A hand grabbed out for her arm, yanking her back somewhat forcefully. Hisui instinctively whirled back with her other fist, and immediately regretted it when he caught her wrist before her hand could land on his chest, pulling her in closer. A vocal eruption of disbelief and "Ehhhh?"s rippled through the crowd of female students, their eyes goring holes at the frigid health representative that was as stiff as ice.

He leaned over and smiled into her hair, eyes turning back to glance at the throngs of female students. "Sorry, but I have plans with her today." And he whisked her off, where Hanagata was waiting dutifully by the limousine door, opening it immediately once his master came with his prey in tow.

From the second-floor window, Teranishi had been observing the scene for a short while now, eyes glazing over at the sight of the health representative being dramatically taken away by that familiar bastard that had kicked him down yesterday.

"Inchou…" He mumbled aloud, blinking as he watch her get into the backseat of the limousine with a begrudging look on her face.

Hisui sat down upon the expensive leather seat, quickly tucking her uniform in place and placed her schoolbag over her lap, feeling extremely self-conscious now that the whole school has seen Tora's dramatic public display of affections – all of which was quite the act, she thought sourly to herself as the tyrant heir took a seat beside her with a smug look on his face once the car door closed after him. _'He must be enjoying himself.'_ Hisui thought, her scowl darkening the features on her face.

The car ignited into motion, and for a while a heavy silence draped between the two of them – neither one of them said anything, and Hisui felt the atmosphere constricting and tense. Quietly glancing over towards Tora, she spotted him staring back at her almost expectantly, unblinking, their gazes locked with each other once more.

"W… What is it?" She inquired uneasily as her eyes avoided his intense gaze almost immediately. He smiled serenely and cupped his chin, elbow propped against the arm rest of the limousine door.

"I was just visualizing you in a Miyabigaoka uniform, and how much it complimented your looks." His answer came honest enough, but there was that twinge of confidence that set her nerves ablaze like how he always managed to do. Hisui scoffed lightly, turning her head away, and her eyes glanced at the passing scenery outside of the windows in retaliation. He was _still _trying to convince her to attend Miyabigaoka? "Ah, is that so? That's some poor persuasion."

"And then I fantasized stripping you down, ripping each piece of clothing off until you were naked–" Tora narrowly dodged the flying schoolbag that was aimed for his face, catching it in midair before it could make contact. He grinned down at her flushed face that was so markedly twisted with embarrassment mixed with rage, and handed her schoolbag back, winking.

"Just kidding."

She wished she could throw something else far more dangerous than her schoolbag at this bastard right now, really – and Hisui took her schoolbag back without another word, turning her head away to face the side window once more.

The ride did not carry on too long, for they had arrived in front of the Igarashi mansion shortly afterwards. The car door opened, and Hisui hesitantly stepped outside to the sunset light and glanced up at the impressive manor once more. Tora and gotten out the other side, and Hanagata closed the door after his master before handing him his own schoolbag.

"Your house is as impressive as always." Hisui replied stiffly, glancing up wearily at the large structure before her. Tora merely smirked, and gestured for her to follow after him. "Isn't it? This is just the smaller compound though."

She threw him an incredulous stare. "You mean you have another one?"

"Ah, further downtown. I'm living here because it's closer to commute to the Academy." He replied nonchalantly, stepping through the opened front doors of his home. She quickly followed him, stepping out of her shoes and into a pair of slippers that, like last time, was already waiting for her near the doorway. Tora brusquely dumped his schoolbag onto the hands of a nearby maid, who merely bowed and retreated somewhere else. Staring at his act of rudeness, Hisui was about to condone his behavior when a maid came up towards her, hands outstretched.

"Please, Miss Kogarashi. Let us take your coat and schoolbag into the parlour room." And then hands were prying the coat off her back, snatching her schoolbag away, and she was left standing there in muted surprise as the servants dutifully folded her coat over a hanger and proceeded to carry her things.

"I-It's alright, I can do it myself…" She couldn't find it in herself to raise her voice as she meekly protested, scurrying along as she followed their quick steps as best as she could. "Leave it alone, Hisui-chan." Tora smiled back at her, walking down the corridors along with the silent maids carrying Hisui's things. "Let's have some tea while we wait for your father."

She was being swept along with his antics, she swear she was. Tea wouldn't be a bad thing actually, now that she's thought about it…

And in a matter of minutes she found herself seated upon a modest-sized dining table across from her host in the middle of the Igarashi family greenhouse. He was seated opposite of her, lounging in a relaxed manner with his uniform jacket thrown over his chair neatly as he was quietly drinking his tea. Glancing around conspicuously at her surroundings, Hisui noticed the abundant amount and different variety of flowers and potted plants that were grown inside the glass house. Turning back to her steaming cup of tea, she awkwardly glanced back at him before picking the teacup gingerly, taking a cautious sip.

It was strange how oddly tame he was today, Hisui had silently thought to herself as she caressed her warm teacup, gazing at the rich amber hue rippling upon the tea's surface. Though, perhaps he was _too_ tame – the silence made things feel much tenser than before; she gently eased her cup back down upon its saucer, feeling his gaze upon her once more. It was hard to find a particular topic for them to talk about when half of them they spent talking to each other consisted of a one-sided argument.

"Kogarashi Hisui," He began simply, and Hisui jerked into attention at the mention of her name. "Born on July 23rd; blood-type B; horoscope sign is Leo." He murmured aloud, as if reciting simple mathematical formulae from a hidden textbook somewhere in his mind. She gaped wordlessly back at him.

"Height is 165 centimeters; your three sizes are 34-26-30–" He had to stifle a laugh when the health representative of Oukashou High had buried her face into a palm in embarrassment, the other gripping the hem of the tablecloth in suppressed rage. Hisui glared at him through the cracks of her fingers, her face filled with a pleasant shade of red.

"A-Are… are you some sort of _stalker,_ Igarashi?" She hissed, pulling herself together as she warily gazed at him. Hisui folded her hands together over her lap, knowing full well that attempting any sort of contact or bodily harm upon the Igarashi heir in his own home was never a good idea.

Tora merely smiled knowingly in response. "I have my sources."

A look of utter disgust crossed her features as she grimaced deeply at his reply. "That doesn't make me feel comfortable – _at all."_ Spearing her fruit tart mercilessly, Hisui took a bite of the pastry and temporarily forgot about her foul mood as she savoured the dessert. "But as expected of the _tyrant heir_ of the Igarashi Group, to be able to dig up information so thoroughly." She eased a nickname into play, gently biting the end of her fork and glanced at him to see what his reaction would be.

He looked somewhat surprised at first, but before long his face was breaking into a small chuckle of amusement. "Me, a tyrant? After how good I've been to you?"

"Please don't pretend you've done _anything_ good here." She retorted sarcastically, a piece of strawberry dangling from her fork.

Tora leaned towards as he balanced his chin upon his hands that had weaved together, his elbows propped up upon the table surface. A glint glimmered in his eyes. "Say, Hisui-chan… aren't you interested in me at the very least?" Hisui had to choke on her tea at that moment, indelicately wiping her mouth with her handkerchief as she gazed incredulously back at him.

"W-What… why would I?" She asked thickly, a vague red registering back into her cheeks once more. "I wouldn't invest any interest in guys with a horrible personality like yours!"

He smiled as if he knew full well just what sort of person she was accusing him of. Granted, he wasn't the most admirable person he would admit, but it was something rather integral – his core essence – and it had become almost like his secret pride. "Certainly I'm no knight in shining armor, but I _am_ doing successfully even with this horrible personality of mine." He had to point out, and she fell back biting on her words, a hard look settling in her eyes.

"What good is chivalry in this day and age? You have to lie and cheat to climb your way to the top." Fingers trailed over towards her shoulders, and then towards her collar – they pried away the white uniform flaps away as she could only watch him with wide, unblinking eyes. "You won't be blamed for accepting a bit of goodwill just to get where you want." His voice fell to a hushed low, his eyes falling down upon the stretch of pale skin that was her neck. Brushing the locks of hair aside, he smiled victoriously to see that it was still there.

Evidence that he had touched her body – was still there.

Her fingers intertwined with his, but rather caressing it like most of his lovers would do, her grip clenched painfully around his hand and tore his hold upon her collar away, nearly knocking the teapot over and rattled the tabletops. Cutlery and dishware trembled with unease, and Tora felt her letting go of his hand as immediately as she had seized it – a look of panic washing over her features as she did so, looking as if she had just suffered an electric shock.

"You're…" He began tartly as he raised an arching brow. "…inexperienced, aren't you?"

Hisui's hand clamped over her neck wordlessly, before it trembled back down to her lap. "No…" Tora paused, cupping his chin as he observed her, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't tell me… your neck is sensitive?"

Upon his discovery of her weak spot, Hisui immediately clamped both hands over her neck in horror, only to reaffirm his convictions. He snorted at first, before his chuckles grew into a raucous laughter that echoed into the hallways. A thinly-spread shade of blush remained glowing hot upon her face, and Hisui closed her eyes shut tightly. How could he have…!

"I-I'm going to the washroom!" She blurted aloud, wanting nothing more but to escape this prison of humiliation. Standing up abruptly, she turned away from him as fast as she could, not caring about the fact she doesn't even know where the washroom was; but before she could take another step, she collided heavily into another solid body, her abdomen feeling the hard edge of a metal tray ramming into her diaphragm before a searing hotness washed over her chest.

A loud clatter resounded as the tray fell to the floor, catching its falling companion of a teapot that landed, thankfully upon a sprawled towel that cushioned its fall. However, Hisui stumbled back in sudden surprise at the scorching heat that was spreading over her stomach, and quickly looked down to see a growing tea stain all over her school uniform. A bewildered maid stood before her, before quickly bending down to pick up the fallen items.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Hisui immediately apologized, and crouched down to help her pick up the fallen things. Before she could reach for the metal cream pitcher, her uniform burned into her skin and with a wince of pain she nearly fell over, stabilizing her fall with a shaking palm upon the floor. The maid looked up with a look of alarm in her eyes. "T-The tea! It spilled on you!" She exclaimed worriedly, helping Hisui back up. The health representative grabbed at her soaked blazer, fingers wounding around the wet, hot fabric in futility.

He was behind her already, arms unbuttoning the blazer before helping her shrug out of it. Handing it over to the maid, he nodded monotonously. "Take it for dry cleaning immediately. I'll go help her clean up." With a quick nod, the maid took her sopping jacket and dashed off along with the tray and fallen teapot. Hisui looked down at her stomach again wearily, spotting the less-than-desirable splotch of orange all over her once-pristine uniform shirt.

"What are you doing, standing there for?" Tora reprimanded her lightly, before giving her a slightly nudge forwards. "You need to clean that out, right? Follow me." Nodding wordlessly at his command, Hisui trudged after him hesitantly; her face shameful at her klutz stunt back there. Spilling tea all over herself was the last thing she wanted to do, especially in the presence of the Igarashi heir.

She supposed he had one more piece of blackmail material against her.

He led her upstairs – the same flight of stairs she had taken the last time she had came – and Hisui silently climbed up the massive carpeted stairway without a word but her mind full of silent surprise. As expected, even though she had visited the second floor before, it held that same ominous, foreboding feeling of a restricted section – as if only personnel of the Igarashi Manor could truly intrude the "bedroom floor". At least, most occupants' bedrooms are on the second floor, or so she had assumed. Then again, common sense is completely unneeded when you're a rich bastard like Igarashi Tora.

"U-Umm, the bathroom on the first floor would suffice, I just need to wash the stain out…" Hisui began timidly as she snuck a worried glance at the tall heir before her. He paused, before continuing his quick pace without even so much throwing back a backwards glance at her remark.

Was he angry? Shocked? Trying to contain in his laughter at her spilling the tea over her shirt? Hisui couldn't figure him out as he continued to walk down the corridor expressionlessly, keeping his emotions tightly sealed behind his face. Turning a corner down the winding hallway, she had to walk a little quicker now just to catch up with his quick pace due to his impossibly long legs, breaking into a slight dash when the distance between them began to grow –

And he halted to a stop so suddenly she found herself colliding face-first into his solid back; her nose crushed against his pallid uniform before rebounding back in a flurry of missteps that nearly brought her tumbling back down to her feet. Tora turned around with his usual angelic smile that was more or less realistically convincing – though, to Hisui it was as transparent as his lies. She frowned at this, watching him pry open a door, revealing a fully-equipped Western-styled washroom inside, complete with spacious shower chamber encased with marble and glass.

Fancy. It was way too fancy.

"Please, ladies first." He had to be smug about it too when he gestured for her to go in, she had noticed when Tora parted away from the door to welcome her in. Scoffing lightly at his false pretenses of the polite, well-mannered shell he liked to wear from time to time, Hisui made her way inside without another word and glanced at the wash basin, fingers reaching out for the tap.

The door shut quietly behind as his hand slithered over the handle, his fingers twisting the lock silently. Water rushed out from the tap when she had turned the handles on, soaking her fingers in the cold water. "Is there a towel I can borrow? I can't get the stain off like this–"

Like a predator ensnaring its prey within its fangs, his hands sank onto her skin and cold fingers wound themselves around her neck. Hisui stared up in frozen shock, at her own horrified expression reflecting in the bathroom mirror whilst a certain bleach-haired antagonist had his arms nestled neatly around her shoulders – a hand already prying away at her uniform tie and fiddling with the first button by her shirt collar.

He saw her staring at the reflections in the mirror, and a wicked smile erupted from his lips.

The water was still running – and it was the only sound during the long period of silence as she stood there without moving a single inch, eyes still focused on ahead at the monstrosity of a situation she'd landed herself in. "There's no need for a towel if you take your soiled shirt off." He suggested almost too-innocently, fingers popping the first button loose. Her eyes stared down at his hand, alarmed.

"What a funny joke, Igarashi." Hisui replied tartly, courage swelling up somewhere underneath her heart. "Let's stop playing around." There was nothing he would benefit from her. Nothing at all.

"You should have been more careful," Fingers caressed her neck, sending a cold-blooded shiver running down her spine. "I'd expected better from you; falling for such a blatant trap so easily." Hisui bit her lip as the sensation tingled itself out, weary eyes spotting in fingers now fixated on her second button. A bead of sweat began to form on her forehead, and she swallowed. If that was how he was going to play, then let the prey become predator.

And she flipped the switch.

Her fingers clasped around his hand, prying them away from her neck. Taking a sudden step back, she pushed him back until his back crashed against the glass door of the shower chamber, rattling it noisily. His hold around her fell apart from her sudden maneuver and Tora felt his back slam against the solid glass when her hand reached out to grab his shirt collar, gripping it tightly. He was surprised – shocked, alright – as he stared down at her with wide eyes, at her fierce expression shining in her eyes that glittered in the murky dimness of the dark washroom.

"Try me," She whispered her declaration for war to him, and tightened her grip around his black uniform shirt. "I'm not afraid of you."

His hand shot out grabbing for her wrist that was wound around his collar, and his other gripping the bottom of her chin. A crooked smile flashed across his face. "Maybe you've forgotten who I am, Hisui-chan. Should I let you know again?" Letting go of her jaw, he pulled her uniform tie loose, tossing it carelessly to the ground and began to make short work on the remaining buttons of her shirt.

Tora gazed to see what sort of twisted expression would make for him, but much to his delight she maintained a steady composure; her eyes steeling against his as she watched what he would do next. "Not scared that I'll violate you? Or maybe you're not as innocent as you look." His voice trailed back into her ear as he leaned forwards, his other hand letting go of her wrist and snaked around her waist as it hitched up her shirt. A large pool of water was beginning to form from the wash basin as the running tap water began to overflow and flood the floor, spilling a wave of water beneath their feet.

And the glass door gave way, sending them both falling backwards. Hisui frantically grabbed for the shower handle to hold on for dear life, but it turned clockwise from her grip and her fingers slipped away from the smooth metal. Landing on a painful heap on top of Tora, she sat up painfully just when a cold sheet of water came running down from the shower head, drenching them.

Hisui blinked away the water, her hair matting against her head as water continued to run down from above. Tora slowly sat up, leaning against the tiled wall with a grunt of effort. He looked less than pleased to be rendered to such a state, soaking wet like a dog and not to mention a noticeable dull pain behind his head when he knocked it against the hard floor.

"A-Are you alright?" No longer was she in her fearless trance, for now a genuine look of concern was plainly set in her features. He looked like he was scowling in pain, rubbing against the back of his head repeatedly with sated anger. When he didn't respond, Hisui worriedly began to get up and reached up to turn the shower off. His hand grabbed her waist, pulling her back down to a slippery stumble and she found her planting face-first into his wet shirt against his chest.

"Compensation," He growled, reaching out to grasp a lock of her wet hair before a sneer returned upon his features. Hisui pried herself off him, limbs and feet aching everywhere from the fall, but a hand clamped down around her waist, effectively preventing escape. "What are you talking about–"

She glanced up at that moment only to have his mouth crash upon hers, destroying whatever train of thought was left in her mind in a split second. His hands hungrily roved over her back, fingers finding the loose hem of her shirt once more and tuck themselves inside, making contact with her bare, wet skin.

Hisui convulsed back instinctively, his cold fingers trailing up her back at the foreign invasion but he wouldn't let her escape; he kissed her unprotected neck and forced her to submit and yield to his unforgiving attacks, a gargled sound of fear lodged inside her throat as he reminded her that he was in control; and his hands would tease her mercilessly as they skated across her warm skin, fondling the back of her bra strap before slipping intrusive fingers beneath the elastic.

She was fighting a losing battle. She could hardly feel her legs move, let alone respond to her mental pleas to escape and run away from this swirling reality as she lay straddled upon his lap, trembling. Every movement he made, every touch of his hands garnered away all of her strength to fight back, her iron-willed inhibitions losing out to her body's reactions. He was rough yet gentle; direct yet playful. He knew more about her body then herself.

Trailing kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone, Tora glanced down the hollows of her wet shirt and smiled into her skin as he spied the absolute territory of black lace within his field of vision. So the commoner had some class, after all. Hands that were tired of exploring her back withdrew back to his side before tackling the rest of the buttons on her shirt. He couldn't stop now – static was ringing in his ears and her frightened cries fell on deaf ears as he tugged away the obstructing fabric of clothing away completely. A plentiful mound of warm flesh filled his hands as he seized his prize; fingers wounding around in tightening circles before loosening up, and tightened again.

A sharp cry escaped her lips as she bit back the urges that were coming forth with her shivering body. Her fingers grasped his shoulders, gripping and trembling as he continued with his advances. He was growing impatient, for his fingers left the domain of her chest and trailed down to her waist, pull her skirt away –

Her hands overlapped his; her fingernails digging painfully into the back of his hands as they pulled his clutches away. With overwhelming strength, she pulled away from him, tearing out of his grasp and tumbled out of the shower like a clumsy elementary school student practicing the fire drill; she fell over upon the towel rug, gasping for breath. Hisui grasped for the countertop, feeling the water surging past her fingers and got up shakily, quickly turning the tap off and drained the water away. The stain that was once a sharp blotch upon her pristine uniform was now soaked, dulled out and faded.

A wet hand grasped at the edge of the shower entrance, pulling up the body that belonged to a rather ill-amused Igarashi heir. He watched her attempt to button her shirt back together again in a nervous fumble, fingers slipping around the buttons in a mental breakdown. Letting out an irritated sigh, he wiped his face and ran a hand through his hair, combing back the wet locks before climbing out of the shower, dripping water as he walked towards her.

His arms wound around her once again, but this time he kept still, his fingers moving deftly as he buttoned her uniform back up. Hisui's shoulders jerked up in surprise, watching in transfixed surprise as he obediently rested his chin over her shoulder while fastening the last button of her shirt. "Ah, good." Was all he said, glancing at her reflection to see her shirt snugly secure and in position once more. "I'd thought you'd never finish buttoning that up when you're shaking like a little lamb."

Her frame twitched at his words, her eyes lidded with mental fatigue. Hisui rasped out a single word, her voice dry. "Why?"

"Because you're my toy," He wound his arms around her shoulders tightly, a single golden eye glaring at her beneath his bleached locks. "And I can do whatever I want with you."

"T-That's…" She began uncertainly, stunned from his exaggerated words. _It seems like its fine now. He doesn't look like he wants anything, anymore._

Hisui was wrong however, for he planted a searing kiss on her neck and she winced, her hands gripping on the basin counter for balance as she felt the sharp bite of his teeth on her skin. The blood was rushing back to her pale face, her vision dimming from the sudden circulation. "Mu… Mukai-kun…" She could only manage out a whisper as she felt her knees giving away, her fingers slipping past the smooth, ceramic surface. The short, momentary sensation of falling the floor was cut short when his arms gripped around her tightly, pulling her back up. Flecks of colours spinning on a black background clouded her eyes for along moment, until she managed to make out the faint visage of his half-illuminated face, pressed up close against hers.

"Who?" He asked coolly, pinning her against the countertop. Hisui barred her arm against his chest, looking away with a flaming cheek. "Y-You're too close! Get back from me!" Somehow strength returned back to her vigorous fighting spirit at the mere mention of this mystery person, much to Igarashi Tora's annoyance. With his natural competitive edge, he wanted to be the only thing that occupied her mind – for the moment being.

Managing to push him away this time, Hisui quickly grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and dashed for the door – only to uselessly rattle the locked door handle. Tora sighed, leaning back as he crossed his arms watching her glance back to see another door at the other end of the washroom and quickly aimed to open the door. Wrenching it open, a triumphant gleam appeared in her eyes as she rushed forwards, escaping the terrible tyrant heir.

Only to stumble into a vast bedroom, adorned with lounge chairs by a fireplace; a television set in a nearby corner with towering bookcases and CD racks; a large study desk by the opposite wall; a queen-sized bed with monotonous and simple bed sheets by the other corner. Nearly whacking her leg against the leg of a nearby glass coffee table, Hisui narrowly dodged it and landed on the rug in a crumbled heap, painfully rolling back up from her fall.

"Wh… what is this?" She asked dubiously as she turned around with a cowering stare at Tora; her towel, forgotten by his feet.

"It seems," He began coldly as he took a step towards her, to which she responded by backing up from him as she crawled on the floor. "That you've forgotten the fact that I happened to _live_ here."

She felt her back gently nudge against the side of his bed, and Hisui glanced up nervously at him. "I-I'd expected something more… more… er… princely…?"

Though, although the bedroom was simple enough, it was quite impressive in itself. None of the space was spent wastefully and each piece of furniture was placed thoughtfully to maximize the bedroom floor space. He grunted as he picked up her fallen towel, throwing it expertly in her face. Catching it with a muffled yelp of surprise, Hisui wrapped it around her shoulders and rubbed her face into the soft fabric.

"If you hadn't pushed me into the shower we wouldn't have ended up soaked like this." Tora grumbled out his complaints, collapsing to a seat beside her as he dried his body with his own towel. The blush returned back to her cheeks, and she hugged her towel tighter as she struggled to keep a calm look of composure on her face. "T-That's because you suddenly came from behind me and –" Hisui stuttered to a stop as she felt a shadow looming over her, and glanced upwards to see him stare blankly down at her.

"W-What?" She asked hotly, her brow furrowing into a frown. "Go on," He offered, leaning closer in. "I suddenly came behind you and then – what?"

_That bastard! He fully knew 'what' he did after that!_ She wanted to say all of her heart's discontents to his face, but recalling that heated moment they had shared inside the shower rendered her speechless as she looked away and wanted nothing more but to claw her fuming, flushing face off and disappear. Seeing how she was unable to answer him, Tora blew teasingly at her neck, causing her to visibly shudder at the sensation.

"Admit it, Hisui-chan." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with a growing smile upon his features. "Back there… you were pretty _hot_ for me, weren't you?"

Something cracked inside of her, and it sounded like a boulder being split in half from a lightning strike. She turned around to face him, her face devoid of all emotion as she lightly pushed him back from invading her personal space. Although, despite her best attempts at maintaining a poker face, he could clearly see the tips of her ears turning bright red.

"Please, stop exerting your fantasies on other people, Igarashi-kun." Hisui replied stiffly, her near-monotonous tone sparing him a twinge of annoyance. "You're just a tyrant heir, trying to terrorize my life."

He was upon her in an instant the moment the words left her lips, staring down at her apathetically. Despite his looks, his eyes were emitting a menacing aura as he lashed at her with his stare, and she could only stare back, unable to speak.

Just like the first time when they had locked eyes with each other – gold and silver clashed; and she couldn't break her eyes away from him.

"I will ravage you," He began as his voice fell to a hushed whisper. "Violate you; _break you_ until the only name you can say is mine." His voice was threatening now, and Tora leaned in to smile into her ear. "So don't you dare utter another man's name before me; say my name only, Hisui. _Say it_."

She opened her mouth wordlessly, but nothing came out. She was trembling, but the shaking did not stop. She was scared; for the first time in her life, honestly frightened out of her wits. Hisui remembered how chilling it felt to simply watch him vent out his frustrations and rage upon those third-year upperclassmen the other day. To feel the full brunt of his wrath was an entirely different thing on a whole new level.

"T… T…" The words couldn't form properly, her lips shaking as she tried to pronounce it correctly. "T…"

Tora's smile grew deeper. _She's a much more stupid woman than I thought._

Hisui closed her eyes. _Father, mother; forgive me._

"T… Tyrant heir."

Her voice came as clear as day, and he pulled back to stare down at her face. She glared back at him, raising her hand up and giving him the finger. "You can just go die and rot in hell, you tyrant heir!"

Hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her up along as he stood up. Dangling helplessly in his grasp, Hisui stuck her foot out, attempting to trip him but he pinned her down on the bed, his knee resting heavily between her thighs and pushed them away from each other to prevent her from attempting the same trick as last time. "You never learn, do you?" He asked with a sigh, watching her struggling against his grip with a fierce intensity that wasn't present before. Seeing her face strained with effort against her imprisonment brought back a faint smile on his lips.

"Do you really want me to break you that badly?" Rough fingers cupped her chin, tilting her face up to gaze at him. "If you prefer me to do it now, I have no qualms about it–"

There was a knock on the door at that moment, and Tora slid off from her, straightening his shirt as he walked over irritably to see who it was, much to Hisui's relief. She sat back up, fumbling around for her towel to hide beneath in.

Hanagata appeared stoically by the doorway when Tora opened his bedroom door, holding Hisui's uniform blaze that was wrapped around a protective plastic bad, hung upon a coat hanger. "Miss Kogarashi's uniform came back from the dry cleaner's." He announced simply, and Tora grumbled as he stepped out of the way, crossing his arms over his chest. Hisui's head poked out from the washroom, having retried her uniform tie and was hastily tying it back in place, her face flaming.

Hanagata poised his lips as if to say something for a moment, but decided against it and laid her clean blazer down upon the coffee table. "Dinner will be served soon. Will Miss Kogarashi be joining us?" He glanced back at her, his eyes unreadable. Hisui paled a little, tightening her tie back into position.

"E-Er, would that really be alright?" Inquiring timidly, she quickly stood up and ignored the unpleasant feeling of dampness that was still in her knee socks and skirt. Hanagata nodded.

"The President won't be able to join unfortunately, so it'll be just the two of you tonight." Hanagata informed as he walked to the entrance, passing by Tora who nonchalantly leaned against the wall, cautiously peering at his servant. "Then; I'll make my leave here."

The door closed after him. Hisui clenched her fingers around her towel that she was holding in her hands, glancing worriedly at her dry cleaned uniform. Hanagata…

'_Remember your promise.'_

He didn't seem to ask her anything about it when he came in. Then again, Tora was in the room, perhaps he couldn't say anything out of line in the presence of his master. Hisui picked up her unifor, feeling the coldness seep into her skin as she stared at her blazer.

"Hey, aren't you hungry? It's well past seven already." He casually threw a glance at her direction, watching her smooth out the crinkles of the plastic wrap before placing it back on his bed. "I… ah, yes. In a minute." Her distracted reply came, and she wandered back off to his washroom, her frame disappearing for a moment before the lights turned on. He walked around, peering curiously to see what she was up to.

She was rummaging through the bottom cabinet below the sink basin, and found a rag cloth and a bucket that was stored there for cleaning convenience. Mopping up the watery mess on the floor, she wrung out the water over the bucket, repeating several times before the floor was more or less, puddle-free. Hanging the cloth over the bucket edge, she stood up and washed her hands thoroughly over the sink, her uniform sleeves rolled up lest they should get wet a second time.

"You could've left that to the maids." Tora chided her as if she wasn't using her brain. Hisui scoffed, turning off the tap and wiped her hands dry by a nearby towel. "I'm not as lucky as you to have servants attending to my needs at home." Her curt reply came, and she was crouching down again, rummaging through his drawers. Pulling back a random drawer, she found that it was empty – as was the second one below it.

"…" Tora could feel her frowning at him. "Why, what are you looking for? There's nothing there." He stated flatly, watching her open and close drawers one after another.

"Not even a hairdryer?" Hisui questioned lightly, glancing around to see if there were any more cupboards for her to explore. "Beats me." He shrugged, and leaned against the doorway, watching her searching fruitlessly for her item. Opening one beside the bathroom mirror, she found one bundled up neatly inside the otherwise empty cupboard, and eagerly took it out. Making sure the countertop was dry before anything else she plugged it in and turned it on.

A tumble of pleasant warm air blasted out at the end of the hairdryer, and she began to dry out her shirt, especially the fabric beneath her arms that didn't have a chance to air out. He watched her in partial amusement when she began to dry her leg socks, pointing it directly at her feet; making her image almost comical. Tora had to hide a chuckle behind his hand, watching her blow dry the back of her hair this time.

She aimed it directly at him, and he was startled by the ferocious wave of heat. The hairdryer was hotter than he had imagined, and he took a step back, scowling at her attempt to give him heart seizure. A trickle of a smirk appeared on her face, and she fanned the dryer back and forth. "C'mere, if you don't dry properly then you'll catch a cold!"

He reached over and unceremoniously unplugged the hairdryer, cutting her short moment of fun to a complete stop. He'd never liked those things. "I have a better idea," He grinned, taking the dryer away from her pleading hands. "Dry my hair for me."

Hisui's brow knitted when she turned back to stare at the dryer.

"Without the dryer." He replied exasperatingly, and she begrudgingly followed him out with a dry towel in hand.

"Over here," He seemed to know what he wanted her to do exactly already, it seemed, when he patted down on top of his bed. "Sit over here." Hisui didn't dare question what he had in mind, but simply followed his instructions and sat down on top of his bed, her legs dangling over the edge.

Crawling on top after her, he laid his head on her lap and laid down comfortably, staring expectantly up at her. Hisui stared down at him, a look in her eyes as if to say, "What the hell are you doing?" back to him.

"Now dry my hair." He commanded. Hisui let out a long sigh. Well, she supposed this was much better than sexual harassment. Without another word and without ado, she wrapped the towel around the back of his head gently and began to rub his hair softly, fingers carefully making sure that the towel was wrapped around her hand securely and that her fingernails wouldn't brush or scratch against his scalp. Tora stared up at her with half-lidded eyes, watching her expression so focused on the task that he began to close his eyes at the soothing comfort from the massage her fingers gave him.

After drying the last bits of his hair, Hisui leaned back and wiped her brow, glancing over at the clock. It was eight already. Gazing down, she was mildly surprised to see him lightly sleeping, seemingly all tuckered out from their rough and wet adventure earlier the evening. Slapping a hand over a blushing cheek, Hisui awkwardly fidgeted and looked around his bedroom. It was oddly silent and strange to see how none of the servants had come up to fetch them for their meals.

A voice mumbled below, and her eyes slid back down to Tora who stirred slightly, opening his eyes and squinting angrily at the lights overhead. He sat up, the hair at the back of his head sticking up like hay. "E-Er, it's eight already. We should probably have dinner now…" Hisui began faintly, watching him climb out of bed and groped along the wall sleepily, as if searching for something. He smacked the lights off, trotted back over, and flopped on the bed, his head right back on her lap.

Hisui, who sat wordlessly in the darkness for a full minute, resisted the urge to slap the tyrant heir awake.

"…Igarashi, it's already eight and you need to _wake up!"_ She retorted angrily, pulling at his ear. Realizing what she was doing, she gasped and immediately let go – it was a bad habit of hers since childhood, since she used to scold Gouki all the time by pulling at his ear and away from trouble. His golden eyes snapped open again, and the angry, molten look of a child having a temper tantrum from lack of sleep met her surprised eyes.

"I want to sleep. Now shut up and let me go back to my nap." His voice came as harsh as ever, and he closed his eyes, resuming back to his nap. Hisui felt the back of her neck prickle, before rubbing against it while breaking out in cold sweat. What to do now?

Calming herself down, Hisui glanced back down at Tora who was breathing steadily, already drifting off back into slumber. Despite all the threats and lascivious things he was capable of doing, he honestly looked like any vulnerable human being when asleep. Without much of a thought at what she was doing, Hisui reached out to touch the loose wisps of golden-bleached hair. Her fingers pressed down gently at first, smoothening the softness in his hair gingerly before withdrawing her hand obediently back by her side.

Down below upon her lap, Tora opened his eyes briefly, staring at the darkness when he felt her touch, before closing his eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Exhaustingly and amazingly, I've managed to finish this chapter despite numerous procrastination/assassination attempts over the course of last weekend after the last update. As promised, more Torarararara-kun for the fans.

…I think I should bump up the rating just in case.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	5. nothing ventured, nothing gained

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Dim eyes glanced up at the dark night sky that was littered with thousands of golden, festive lights. A low, wafting stream of hot breath floating up into the winter air gently smoked against this blurry canvas of festivity, and she tore her gaze away from the towering skyscrapers and continued on, knees numb from the cold. Pulling up the magenta scarf up closer to her nose, Kogarashi Hisui walked down the busy city street; hands in her coat pockets; schoolbag hanging from her shoulder; scarf trailing after her in a misty haze of steam and cold air.<p>

She passed by a store bursting with warmth and Christmas glamour – Jingle Bells was playing aloud from the store speakers, the catchy tune ignored as the rest of the city's population passed by it without another thought or glance. But all these little details – she acknowledged their existence, and she ever-so-lightly lifted her head up from the warm sanctuary of her scarf to gaze momentarily at the marvelous decorations inside the store; the boughs of holly, Christmas laurels, and the little gold bells that decorated the entranceway.

Ah, yes. It was already the start of December. And only two weeks since she last saw him. Perhaps consequently afterwards, she saw no sight of the young heir for two weeks straight when she accompanied her father as usual for his Saturday evening visitations at the Igarashi Manor. She didn't dare question about his whereabouts – nor did she search for him.

…Though, despite she had kept herself in a quiet and blissful solitude the past few times in the parlour room by herself, she noticed how she couldn't help but to waver her eyes around her surroundings for a glimpse of the lean boy.

In truth, she was somewhat glad for the peace and quiet she had for herself during his noted absence. She had some time to think and focus on her duties at hand – the health committee managed the physical health exam successfully without fail, and she had ordered the remaining syringes without any additional problems. All that was left was Oukashou's culture festival – and unnervingly enough it was to be held on the last three days before Winter break. Academics and sports were only second when it came to the school's founding history – for the school had finished development during the winter time, and as such the culture festival should be held during the same time in honour of its legacy.

That meant the strain from the final exams as well as preparations for the school culture festival would overlap. A stressful time indeed for seniors, for their final exams would determine whether or not their grades would allow them to take the entrance exams for their desired universities.

'_First, the final exams will be held the week before the culture festival.'_ Hisui thought as she brushed past a few pedestrians, fidgeting with the strap of her heavy schoolbag. _'Then it'll be a mad rush to get the culture festival decorations done.'_ She closed her eyes in a frown, feeling the dull throb of a headache coming. _'Finals start on the 12__th__ of December… ends on the 14__th__. The 15__th__ is a Saturday and I have the day off from school, but the health committee needs to prepare flu masks and other supplies for the nurse's station on the day of the culture festival…'_

Hisui remembered Hanazono-sensei had told her that the health committee was responsible for overseeing any ill or injured participants during the culture festival, and as such they needed to be doubly prepared for whatever accidents may occur. Every year there was bound to be an unfortunate person getting burned from doing restaurant or café-themed booths for the festival, or from handling the kitchen knives while cooking resulted into cuts and mass panic from the bleeding.

She let out a long sigh, mentally making a list of things she needed to purchase and later draft up into an invoice for the committee's budget.

Stopping to a halt outside a bookstore, she checked her wristwatch for the time before entering the store, the automatic glass doors parting way for her. "Welcome to Maruya's!" The cashier greeted her with a short bow, and Hisui nodded back, rubbing her frozen, rosy cheeks. Her eyes glanced around the shop wearily, searching for the academics section.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for an English reference manual for high school students," She called out for the cashier, who glanced up from her book. "Ah, walk straight down and take a left on aisle 12. It's marked with a nameplate."

Giving her thanks, Hisui quickly strode down the bookstore, eyes trained ahead. Finding the right aisle, she found a wealthy assortment of studying guides and books for high school level English. Picking up the nearest cover she had spotted off the bat, Hisui picked it up and browsed through the pages carefully, her mind silently gauging how noteworthy the content was.

'_No good.'_ She thought with a grimace when the guide felt lacking and unhelpful. Putting it back down, she reached over to grab the next cover when another hand landed on the same book, their fingers momentarily brushing against one another. Looking up in alarm, she was surprised to see Teranishi reaching for the same book, his dark eyes staring back at her.

"Teranishi." Hisui greeted, though her tone still held that twinge of initial surprise. "I… I didn't expect to see you here."

He nodded once, picking up the book he wanted to read before averting his eyes. "_Inchou_. Here to buy study guides for finals?"

"Yes," Her fingers quickly drew back from the book, before picking up a different one. "I'm certain that Konishi-sensei will be adding some extra vocabulary into the final exam, so I'm here to prepare for his challenge." Her reply came as good-natured, and she proceeded to scan the next book with an intense gaze. Teranishi didn't reply, but skimped through his own book, despite his unfocused eyes that kept wandering; instinctively gravitating towards his committee president who looked fully immersed in the reference book she was reading.

"Do…will we have time for the cultural festival with the health committee duties in place?" He suddenly inquired, giving her his best nonchalant glance. Hisui returned it with equal composure, her eyes resuming that natural aloof and collected look she always wore at school. "If we divide our time wisely, it's not impossible." Came her airy reply, and she closed the book shut. She's decided. This book will do for now.

Teranishi followed her to the checkout, unknowingly holding on to his book as well. "Should I help out with anything?"

Hisui took out her wallet, handing over a one thousand bill to the cashier. "No; just focus on your final exams for now. I'll have Hanazono-sensei discuss about it with the rest of the committee after exams."

Teranishi silently paid for his reference guide, stuffing the book into his schoolbag and hastily followed his president out the bookstore. She glanced back at him, her eyes clear and devoid of any underlying meaning. "Well, then. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good night, Teranishi."

She tilted her head slightly in a farewell nod before walking off, towards the distance shimmering with street lights. Teranishi shoved his hands into his pockets, the study guide tucked beneath his arm. "Kogarashi!" He called out, and she momentarily stopped, taking a half-step back and turned around to gaze at him expectantly.

"Are you going? I mean, for the Christmas Party our class is going to hold after the culture festival." He asked uncertainly, trying to read that poised expression she held upon her features. Hisui shrugged her schoolbag stiffly over her shoulders again, turning around to fully face him. "I'll think about it. I don't really fit in too well, so I don't think my presence being there would change anything too much."

Teranishi frowned, stuffing his book into his bag. "Well, it's on Christmas Day and it's a Sunday, so come if you don't have any plans." Turning his back onto her, he waved his arm up lazily as if to bid her a drooping farewell. "See you later."

"See you." Hisui bid her farewell back to him before letting out a small sigh, and resumed her brisk promenade, towards the train station. A Christmas Party, huh? Even though she had never felt any particular attachment to her classmates, being together on a holiday sounded fun. She too, once eagerly participated in activities such as get-togethers and hanging out after school.

But that was in the past. Her loafers thudded to a stop, as she paused before the gleaming train station. Electronic beeps sounded in the crisp air as people swiped their train passes in and out, hurrying on to their next destination. _'Perhaps I should attend,'_ She thought to herself as she rummaged for her wallet, opening it up to reveal her train pass slotted neatly inside a clear plastic pocket. Swiping it across the infrared surface, the metal doors clicked before letting her pass the barricade. _'I should probably take up Teranishi's invitation.'_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet evening at the Kogarashi household – Sayaka was peeling several mandarin oranges while her daughter sat by the floor beside her, pouring over her new English study guide and making several flashcards to study on her way to school the next morning. She glanced over at Hisui who was diligently sprawled over an open dictionary and currently writing in several notes in her textbook while cross-referencing back with her classroom notes.<p>

"Final exams are coming up?" Her mother asked lightly. Hisui gave her a slight nod. "Hn." She seemed to say, while tapping her chin with the end of her pencil. "I'm preparing for English. It's my first exam on Monday."

Sayaka sighed and picked up the television remote. "I know studying is the only thing on your mind right now, but don't you have any plans for the winter break?"

No answer came, but Hisui paused for a moment and thought about the Christmas party Teranishi had invited her to – and let out a short sigh. "Maybe. I don't know yet. I've got finals to worry about after all." Sayaka watched her daughter nod back to work, and flipped the television screen on with a slight frown on her face. "Listen to me, Hisui; you're already sixteen and counting; it's not like you'll get any younger."

"Sixteen is still a comparatively young age." Hisui's smart answer came, glancing up at the television screen. "But you didn't have to tell me that…" She trailed off in mid-sentence, eyes glued to the program that was being broadcasted at the moment.

"_At the current moment, my father is still ill but we do not plan to let this unfortunate event hinder our plans for success." _A familiar voice floated from the television. _"After all, it's only going to be a matter of time before I step in for my father's shoes, though I do hope that won't be too soon since the company still needs the great leadership my father possesses."_

"Oh my, oh my; isn't that Igarashi-kun?" Sayaka commented in pleasant surprise, gazing at the young male dressed in a sharp suit on the television screen. "It seems like he's taking over for his father at the moment."

Hisui grimly stared at his electronic image that was currently etched upon the television screen in high-definition. The news conference was just about reaching near the end. _"How dependable! I hear that the Igarashi Group still plan to hold their charity ball at the end of this year? Will you be overseeing that event as well?"_ The news reporter asked, and a wave of camera flashes erupted, sending the screen to flicker white for a few moments.

Igarashi Tora smiled smoothly. _"Of course, please look forward to our end-of-the-year event."_

"_It will certainly be the talk of the season!"_

He looked utterly perfect and composed, assuming his battle-ready stance to deflect all – if any –criticisms headed his way. He was prepared – perhaps more than prepared – and dazzled the stage with his lineage and prowess over the cruel world of media. But beneath that securely-smug look of confidence upon his face, there was a crack somewhere.

She wasn't sure how – but she was sure as hell that the crack was gnawing and growing, unnoticed by the rest of the world.

He looked a little pale now that she realized it – perhaps he wasn't eating properly or sleeping enough? Despite that, his expression on his face suggested nothing of that sort. Laughing amiably along with the flirty news reporter, and giving adequate responses to his interview questions – he was used to this.

He must have been busy lately.

Or perhaps it was just the camera and the lighting in the studio that was making her imagine things. Hisui turned back to her notes, and silently began to scrawl away at her flashcards once more.

There were bigger things to worry about.

* * *

><p>Offstage from the recording studio, Igarashi Tora eased himself into a white couch in his dressing room, sliding a palm over his tired eyes. The room was dark, save for the lights by the entranceway providing some semblance of warmth. He was still dressed in his semi-formal outfit – a black shirt and white vest and slacks, and his fingers tugged at the silk tie around his neck and loosened it as he laid there resting for a moment.<p>

The door opened quietly, and Tora opened an eye, glaring at the unlit ceiling.

"President," A voice came softly, and he turned over to see the passive features of his subordinate. Maki Kanade stood stoically before his president, an arm tucked behind in respect. "I've taken care of the press. Shall we head on?"

He sat up almost regrettably, but the notion of leaving the stinking broadcasting company seemed like a rather nice idea at the moment. He couldn't stand the way how they all came for him with begging eyes and tails tucked between their legs to curry his favour – from that annoying woman of an interviewer to the makeup artists and backstage crew that tried to get a handshake or more from him.

He'd almost forgotten how much _hassle_ it was being a celebrity.

Shrugging into his uniform coat, he followed Maki out of the dresser and lazily walked down the empty corridors, towards the elevator. Maki brought out a clipboard with several pages of thick paper stacked and clipped upon its surface, handing it towards Tora.

"As for some lighter news, I've done the research you've asked me to." Maki smiled pleasantly as Tora's eyes roved down the pages in sudden interest. "It seems that Oukashou will be having their culture festival in two weeks."

Tora merely smirked, tossing the clipboard back to Maki. "And final exams before that, I see. Our little bird is going to become busy, isn't she?"

Maki nodded in agreement, stepping into the elevator with the Miyabigaoka School Council President. "More importantly, will you be alright handling the media affairs while keeping on top for your own exams, sir?"

Tora had to laugh, despite the tired look on his face and the hearfelt missing ache that throbbed inside his chest, yearning to tease his current favourite toy at the moment. "Who do you take me for, Maki?"

Maki had to suppress a chuckle himself at his president's answer. "Of course, nothing less expected from you, sir."

"Naturally." The elevator doors parted, and he was soon strolling out of the high class lobby and out into the sharp, winter cold. His limousine was already waiting for him by the front valet, Hanagata poised obediently outside; waiting for his master despite the thin suit he was wearing.

"Young Master." Hanagata greeted as soon as he spotted the young heir approaching from the entranceway. "And Maki-san. Please, this way." He opened the back doors swiftly on both sides of the car, wasting not a moment further and allowed passage for them. Climbing into the back seat of his limousine, Igarashi crossed his legs and leaned back against the seat, allowing his mind to empty itself – and for a short moment, he would forget about the day's troubles, easing the headache away temporarily.

The nighttime cityscape would blur into a surreal world of traffic-lighted colours as the sleek car raced by, resembling nothing more than a streamline shadow upon the paved highways. Inside the gently riding automobile, he would sit in silence as he gazed out the windows from time to time, quietly nodding off to a fitful sleep as the royal carriage continued to carry him home.

* * *

><p>"And pencils down, everyone."<p>

There was a collective sigh of depressed high school students in the classroom, writing utensils clattering noisily and papers shifting to be handed to the front. Hisui gathered her exam papers carefully together, eyes briefly scouring the front page of English problems with intensity before making sure it was devoid of any glaring mistakes she might have made. She passed it up front towards Teranishi who sat in front of her, and he sighed, taking it from her.

"Well, that was brutal." He half-yawned, half-complained aloud, looking like he only had a few hours' worth of sleep last night. It appears that Teranishi was the sort to cram it all on the very last day before the exam. "And now I gotta go home and revise for Math..." Another sleepy complaint came out of the male.

Hisui lowered her eyes, gathering her pencil and eraser together and putting it back into her pencil bag. "Math shouldn't be too hard if you memorize all the important formulae and do some practice drills. It's easier to remember them if you put them all on one page – like this." She held up a sheet of paper she retrieved from her file, holding it up for him to see. "If you organize them in the unit order with an explanation on the side –"

Teranishi jumped up from his sheet, eyes ogling the paper of notes. "K-Kogarashi! Make a copy of that for me, please!"

"E-Er," Hisui blinked wide eyes at her classmate, unsure what to expect from his sudden outburst. "Sure... but I –"

"Please. I beg you." He pleaded humbly, pressing his hands together as if he was praying to the higher gods. Respectfully, Teranishi bowed his head before her with an apologetic look on his face. Feeling slightly hesitant, Hisui scratched her chin, and put the paper back down with a sigh. "Then – take it. I made another copy anyway; you can have it."

"Wait, what? What?" Endou – a female student who sat across from Teranishi – came over in excitement, glancing at the notes Hisui had handed over to her neighbour. "Are those formula notes for tomorrow's Math exam?"

"Yep, and they're mine! Kogarashi gave them to me." Teranishi replied tersely, but it did little to hinder the energetic, short-haired girl as she ogled the notes in a similar way he had before. "Awwwww...! C'mon, don't be stingy Teranishi; be a nice guy and share!"

Another classmate – Shinohara, who sat beside Endou – adjusted her glasses with a cautious finger and gazed at the notes Teranishi was waving in his hand teasingly in front of Endou's face. "My, those are quite the detailed notes. But Mie, you shouldn't be asking for the notes from Teranishi; after all, they're Kogarashi's."

Endou pouted. "Then... Kogarashi, would you make me a copy? Please?" She came over to Hisui like a puppy with pleading eyes, an innocent smile plastered over her face. "I so owe you one if you do!"

At this point, Hisui was undoubtedly in a rather uncomfortable situation. It wasn't that she disliked it; it was just... a little surprising to her. She had shared notes casually with friends before – but that was all the way back in middle school. Until now, nobody in the class really made any connection to her other than regarding her as the health representative. Her face turned back down to her folder, before nodding silently in embarrassment, but a small smile was on her face. "...Sure."

"Wait, Kogarashi's giving Endou math notes? I want in!" A voice chipped in – it was Yamamoto, another student. Before long, there was a large group of her fellow classmates huddling over her desk. Hisui blinked wide-eyed at this unexpected revelation, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

"...so, what're you going to do, _inchou?_" Teranishi had to suppress a laugh at how hilarious she looked; like a deer caught in the headlights with such expectations she had never expected to receive from her classmates. "It seems like you should start making copies for everyone!"

"Teranishi," Hisui began in a warning tone, before subsiding back into silence. After a pause, she continued carefully. "If it'll help everyone and our class average... I don't mind too much. It's not a hassle for me."

"To be honest," Endou began with a faint smile, "we thought you were the sort to keep out of everyone's affairs. Sorry if we assumed that! You appear to be a nice person after all, Kogarashi."

Yamamoto bowed his head in apology. "Me too, I should apologize... I thought you were... eh, a bit stuck up. I guess my opinion of you has changed!"

Teranishi watched with his cheek resting on his palm, elbow propped up against her desk as the health representative began to make small talk with the rest of her classmates, her facial expressions loosening up a little into something a little bit softer than her usual rigid, stoic look. It was something not often seen – in light of this, he cracked a smile of his own.

"If Kogarashi's notes help the class pass," He started aloud, drawing everyone's attention for a moment. "we should go all out for the after party on Christmas!"

A chorus of agreement from the impressed students erupted in the classroom.

"W-Wait, we have to worry about the school festival first!" Hisui desperately intercepted, waving her hand frantically as if the idea suggested was slightly impossible to achieve. "I know final exams are still in progress, but we can't forget we still haven't planned anything for the school festival yet!"

"Well, we can worry about that after the Math exam!" Endou chirped. "Say, do you mind if you show us a few problems? Just a little bit to prep for tomorrow's test?"

"Ooh, that's a good idea!"

"I'll go run to the library and make printouts from Kogarashi's notes for everybody!"

Somehow after that, everything became a scrambled mess. But the ruckus and clamour was something she didn't mind – it was somewhat lighthearted to be surrounded by such liveliness. Explaining the formulae in the simplest way as possible was a bit hard at first, but it made her happy to see that her classmates were starting to understand most of the content as the time slipped by.

"It's getting late," She mused aloud when her eyes drifted to the clock. True enough, it was already half past seven; the outside scenery had fallen into a cloudy, evening darkness that came early during the winter season.

"Ah, you're right. I think we should get going, otherwise the teachers are going to get mad and kick us out!" Yamamoto remarked, and picked up his notebook and pencil. "Well, I think I feel much more confident about tomorrow's exam. Thanks, Kogarashi!"

Endou smiled at the bewildered health representative from across the desks. "Thanks for the lessons review, Kogarashi! You really saved our hides – and our grades, hahaha!"

"W-Well, I don't know if I'm capable of that – what's important is that you guys should continue reviewing once you're home tonight!" Hisui protested profusely, quickly gathering her things together. Compliments – she didn't like adorning herself in them, but they sounded so heartfelt and genuine she couldn't help but to become embarrassed.

As the small throng of students finally exited the building, everyone bid their farewells to one another, walking off into the various directions to a place they would call 'home'. Hisui shrugged her schoolbag over her shoulder, glancing at the dusty streetlights in the distance where the retreating backs of her classmates slowly faded.

"They're good people, aren't they?" Teranishi spoke abruptly, cracking the silence. Having been caught glancing at them, Hisui quickly swerved her glance away, before staring at the ground. "Yeah..." Turning back to face her fellow committee member and 'desk' neighbour, she opened her mouth as her lips formed a question.

"I was surprised when you were... still friends with Nakata." Hisui let out a short chuckle. "I definitely thought that you were the sort who would be the popular guy who was friends with everyone in the class. You looked and lived the part since the beginning of the year."

He let out a sigh – not a dissatisfied one, simply a sharp exhale of breath.

"...I thought so too. I got into the wrong sort of crowd... and before I knew it, I was being bullied by seniors and I couldn't escape." He paused, before scratching the back of his head in mirthful remorse. "I couldn't tell anyone in the class about my problems. So to be honest... if you hadn't intervened at that time, I don't even want to imagine what I would be like right now."

A wry smile appeared on her face. "Well, let's get going. We shouldn't be chatting so casually at this hour of the evening." And with that, she set her body into motion, her legs already walking away, down the cold street.

"Right on, _inchou._" Teranishi casually replied as he caught up with her pace, and they walked towards the train station. A shower of stars began to faintly make themselves out despite the bright glow of the city below, signifying the slow end of yet another day.

* * *

><p>"How hard is it to memorize that <em>a<em>_2__ + b__2__ = c__2_? Use your brain for once!"

A loud smack echoed from upstairs, followed by the sound of a pained yelp. Kogarashi Sayaka sighed, as she tried to focus on finishing the snacks she was preparing at the moment. More sounds followed afterwards, from muffled argument to something heavy impacting against a solid surface. A knowing, wry smile appeared on the mother's face as she gathered the refreshments and snacks onto a tray and slowly made her way upstairs.

"How hard is it for _you_ to stop hitting me over the head every time I get a question wrong?" The blonde-haired delinquent seethed back angrily, holding the back of his bruised head in a tender caress. "It fricken hurts like hell and I'm not going to learn if all you do is hit me!"

"Oh ho, that's a rather presumptuous retort coming from the guy who can't even get _one answer right_ on a single set of problems!" Hisui replied through clenched teeth, holding up a sheet of math drills that was riddled with red marks. "Look at this! They're all wrong! Do it again and maybe then you'll get a break when you get it right for once!"

The door swung open, and Sayaka came in with a faint smile. "Pardon for my intrusion; I believe you two are studying hard?"

More like, it looked like a warzone with papers and textbooks strewn around her daughter's bedroom, and one, very distressed-looking teenager trembling under the demonic guidance of her tough-willed daughter's tutelage. Sayaka let out a small laugh, and set the snacks down by the table in the middle of the floor.

"Well, don't push him too hard, Hisui. Everyone learns at a different pace; be more patient!" She advised, before leaving the noisy study session to her daughter's devices.

Hisui let out a sharp exhale, dropping down to a seat beside Gouki who was currently sweating over his math reviews. "Now listen; I wrote out all the formulae and examples on this sheet. The crucial key in acing your exam is to memorize the formulae and determine which formula to use for which question on the test. The only way you'll be able to do that, is to do practice drills!"

"Hell, I'd be lucky if I pass, let alone _ace_ it!" Gouki retorted miserably, before reaching out to reach for a rice cracker by the snacks tray. Hisui immediately slapped his wrist, sternly tapping a pencil at his work that was laid out in front of him.

"Practice drills first, snacks later."

Letting out a groan, he set his hunger aside for now and concentrated on those devilish trigonometric functions that always eluded his understanding.

"Ah, you're already doing it wrong. See this _pi_ function here? You place it in both the numerator and denominator for the fractional equation. It goes for the rest – it's like a pattern, so you can't miss it on the test." Hisui immediately circled his answers with a pencil, tapping on the specific parts of the formula that were written out incorrectly. "Since this problem in question is discussing about the radial properties of a circle, you'll have to input _pi_ on your calculator to be able to find the answer."

Gouki paused, eyes staring intently at her actions, before picking up his pencil once more and rewrote out his answer out slowly. "...like this?"

Hisui's eyes scanned over it briefly, before lighting up in surprise. "Yes, exactly! That's correct."

He beamed, looking rather proud of himself. "I suppose I can do it if I put my mind to it."

"Anyone can. It just takes effort and self-motivation to see the end of your goals." Hisui replied smartly, before passing on another sheet of questions. "Here; now try a hand at these problems. If you do enough you'll get the hang of it, and you won't even need to look at the references in the textbook once you memorize the formula."

Minutes ticked by – until the hands on the clock passed by swiftly, signalling the new hour of a new day. Looking up tiredly at the time, Hisui glanced back from her own notes towards her pupil in question. Despite the dark bags of fatigue that was beginning to show beneath his eyes, Gouki looked rather enlightened as he continued to solve one set of problems after another.

"Hey, it's late. Go get some rest." She murmured as she pressed a cold glass cup against his cheek. He jumped at the sudden sensation, before retreating back a little and threw a half-lidded glare at her way. "Don't do that! And the same goes to you; you've been tutoring and studying nonstop the whole day." Despite his protests, he grabbed the cup from her hands, taking a long sip from the glass.

Her expression froze for a bit, before her eyes wavered away. Nonetheless, she managed to smile through that tired expression of hers. "When did you become so considerate and thoughtful, Goucchan?" Jokingly she replied, and much to her amusement she managed to wring out a look of embarrassment from him.

"Hmph." He ignored her, setting the cup back down on the coaster. "Moreover, you should worry about yourself more. Don't you have your school's culture festival coming up right after exams?"

"That's right." Hisui replied nonchalantly, closing her book shut. "It's going to be tough to suddenly work on the festival right after exams, but it'll be worthwhile in the end." True enough, it would be the last, big event of the school year to wrap up the experience. It would also be especially meaningful to the seniors who would eventually graduate once the term was over.

"Hm, what day was it on again?" Gouki asked, staring at the bottom of his empty cup as he fidgeted his restless fingers over the glass rim.

"The festival starts on the 21st and ends Saturday on the 22nd. Why?" Hisui responded lightly as she began to put her books back into her schoolbag, glancing briefly at her childhood friend. A twinge of embarrassment flickered over his face.

"W-Well... I'll be done with exams by then... s-so I guess it wouldn't hurt to drop by for a visit... I guess..." He muttered, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck to alleviate his nervousness. She stared at him wordlessly for a moment before letting out a small snort of laughter.

"That would be fun. Although I'm not sure what my class wants to do for the festival yet, I'll be expecting your visit then." Hisui smiled through the cracks of her fingers, looking rather pleasant at the thought. "Feel free to bring your friends... er, the ones I met last time. They seem to be very attached to you."

Gouki made a face at her suggestion. "They would probably scare off the other customers if I did. I'd hate to ruin your class's business chances if I brought the gang along."

Hisui laughed aloud. "Goucchan, you look plenty intimidating enough yourself!" With a quick flick of her wrist, she reached out and pinched the space between his eyes. Gouki immediately swatted her hand away, irritated. "Fix that mean look of yours and you'll probably look dashing enough to steal hearts away."

At that moment, he snatched her wrist in his grasp and held on, staring back at her almost incredulously. Bewildered, Hisui returned his gaze with an equal amount of confusion in her eyes, before he shortly snapped back to attention and released his hold.

"You shouldn't worry about things like that." He muttered, before picking up his notes and books. "I'm headin' back to my room. Later."

And with that, he returned back to the other side of their facing balcones, his figure disappearing as he shut the glass door behind him along with the curtains pulling to a close. Hisui sat there, still somewhat dumbfounded, before cupping her chin in serious thought.

"...Weirdo."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signifying the end of a long day. Exasperated students finally relieved that exams were over, rushed happily out and spilled into the school's courtyard. Whether people were feeling down at their less-than-admirable success in their exams or celebrating the end of studying, there was a particular group of people who still have not yet left the school premises.<p>

And that was the Oukashou Health Committee.

Papers and plastic files alike were shuffled together neatly, clattering against the wooden surface of a desk as they did so, and a pair of hands laid them down. In dark, big type the words 'Oukashou Health Committee: Reports' was printed upon the cover of a particularly large binder.

"Alright, everyone settle down." Hisui ordered sternly, casting a quick glance over the committee. So far, in total only four members, including herself. Kitagawa Mika, Sagawa Kousuke, and now their newest member – Teranishi Souhei – sat around desks pushed together to form a temporary meeting desk for use. Given the low budget and the nature of their club, this was the best they could muster up. Not to mention that the health committee didn't have their own clubroom; crowding around inside Hanazono-sensei's office seemed to be the only option left.

"Now, I know that everyone here is exhausted after finals," She began firmly as her hands opened the thick binder. Taking out a few sheets of paper, she passed out one copy to each member. "but the health committee has a large workload ahead of them even though the end of the year is approaching quickly."

"First off – we need to begin preparations for the culture festival. I know most of your time during school will be dedicated to your own class project, however;" Hisui placed a sample box containing flu masks upon the desks, patting it contently. "We are also in charge of safety within the school grounds and the infirmary will be especially busy when the school is open to the public. Many people will be attending Oukashou's school festival, and if we are not properly prepared that would be disastrous."

"I placed an order for a suitable amount of flu masks, bandages, and a few extra first aid kits for the sports club or whatever crazy scheme you kids are coming up with this year." Hanazono smiled from his seat by his desk. "Unfortunately, we didn't have any money left over for some nice nurse uniforms for the girls –"

"And here are the work shifts for the school festival." Hisui quickly intervened, restraining her irritation with a forced smile as she handed out more printouts. Kitagawa immediately chuckled softly to herself. "We'll need at least one health committee representative on duty at all times during when the festival is going on. This will be covering the two days our school will be open to the public, so the hours might be a little long."

Sagawa glanced closely at the schedule. "Uwagh... three hours is a bit too much."

"Unfortunately with our low staff count, I'm afraid it is a bit too long to my liking." Hisui admitted. "But if we alternate shifts with an hour break in-between, it should work out somehow. Hanazono-sensei will be here on-duty the entire time, so the infirmary will be at least, be looked after by the school nurse."

Kitagawa held the schedule in her hands. "Aw... if it's okay with you, Sagawa-kun... can we switch shifts? I've got to help out with my class's booth during the afternoon."

"Sure, that's fine. I don't think my class will require too much of my time after lunch." He responded.

Teranishi threw a half-lidded stare at Hisui's way. "Speaking of which, we've got our own assignments as well for our class. You know that we decided on doing a cafe booth for the festival."

"I'll manage somehow with both the cafe and the infirmary shifts." She replied crossly, shuffling the papers back into order. Teranishi inwardly groaned. She might be fine with the crazy schedule; he wasn't sure if he was.

"At any rate, we'll meet up on the morning of the culture festival beforehand to review over the emergency drills and ambulance instructions for any unforeseen accidents that might occur. Meeting adjourned." And with that, the committee dispersed. It wasn't too long before the health representative herself found herself exiting the infirmary door.

"Thanks for your hard work, Kogarashi-kun." Hanazono smiled, waving goodbye. "Take care of yourself. We wouldn't want the school's health representative succumbing to a cold on the day of the school festival, now would we?"

Hisui lightly scoffed, but nonetheless smiled back reassuringly. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Then, I'll see you next week, Hanazono-sensei."

* * *

><p>It was Saturday once more. She found herself in her lonesome again, sitting in the middle of the empty parlour room of the Igarashi mansion. Her usual host who was there to torment her was not present; as he had been absent the past month. There wasn't much work to do today; the requisitions had been filled out and faxed the previous night, and all that was left was to do the appointment booking with Hanagata once the president's hourly-long session with her father was over.<p>

They had refused her father's request for President Igarashi to be relocated to a hospital for more intensive care. The most he could do was alleviate the pain from the swelling of the elderly man's joints by removing the excess fluid build-up, and administer pain relievers. It was a long process; drawing out the bodily fluids from sensitive areas requires time, patience, and expertise.

Instead of idling the time away, she sat with her committee reports and a list of things the class had requested to buy for the school festival. They had ultimately decided on doing a cafe and refreshments booth; more specifically, a Taisho-era themed cafe with the stewards and attendees decked out in historical outfits. She tapped her pencil tentatively, writing down an approximate range of costs for the expenses they would have to cover. Fabric for the costumes, utensils and dishware for the snacks, ingredients for the refreshments; there was much to be done, and not much was done yet.

Sighing, Hisui buried her face in her hands and wondered regrettably, for a moment, why she had volunteered to take charge of the school festival booth for her class.

The sound of the doorknob to the parlour room rattled, alerting her and she jumped back to her senses. Quickly pulling herself together, she straightened up from hovering over her notebook and glanced expectantly towards the entrance. Was it Hanagata? It was still a bit early for him to show up –

And then a familiar tyrant heir dragged himself into the room, wearily making his way over to where she was seated.

Hisui froze – she stared at him in surprise, before opening her mouth, "I-Igarashi, where on earth did you come fr-"

He dumped himself on the seat beside her before letting his head crash down on her lap. Hisui dropped her notebook to the floor in sudden fright at his actions, before looking rather irritated at his selfishness. "W-What are you doing, you're –" She stopped short when she noticed the thin film of perspiration lining his brow; his wrist dangling over his eyes to shield out the glare of the ceiling lights.

"...so noisy, let me sleep for a moment..." He muttered under his breath. Hisui stared down at him, before her hand clamped down firmly upon his forehead.

"...Laboured breathing; body temperature appears to be higher than normal; and that amount of perspiration is abnormal." She lectured sternly, and pulled his hand away. A pair of tired, glaring golden eyes met her discerning gaze. "I haven't seen you in a month and you come back, sick as a dog. What on earth have you been doing?"

Igarashi Tora let out a chuckle. "It's been a month and that's what you have to say? Are you sure you should be worrying about someone like myself?" He would be quick to dearly remind her of their particular 'experiences' the last time they had met.

Hisui deflected his retort and pulled him up, prying his head off. "A sick person shouldn't be sleeping insensibly on the couch like this." Pulling his arm over her shoulder, she hoisted him up to his feet. Begrudgingly, he stood up at her bossy notion and looked slightly groggy at the sudden shift of balance.

"How chivalrous of you, Hisui-chan. I might just try to grope you if you help me like this." He teased, but his usual, sharp energy was absent. She grimaced at his poor joke, but said nothing as she pushed him along the long corridor once they exited the parlour room. If she remembered correctly, his bedroom was somewhere down this way...

"Over here." He muttered, pushing a heavy set of doors open. She followed his lead, carefully letting him down as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He was hot to the touch – running a fever most likely, from the inhuman workload he had been going at for the past month. Hisui wasn't surprised to see him at such a state; taking over the media affairs in place of his father as the temporary head of the Igarashi Group didn't seem like such an easy task to accomplish.

And he had been working this hard, for one month already. He was truly a fearsome person.

"Have you been eating properly? I don't think you've gotten much sleep either. Do your ribs hurt? Your body is probably stressed out from the lack of nutrients and the aches are signals, telling you to rest." She immediately pressed him with questions, rummaging through the pocket of her uniform blazer for her handkerchief. He didn't respond, except staring blankly back at her; looking somewhat pensive at the same time.

At his lack of response, she simply shook her head with another sign, and began to pat the perspiration away from his forehead. "I'll go get someone to fetch some medicine for you." Hisui murmured, brushing away the fringes of his hair away as she continued to wipe his sweat off. "Be sure to take them properly with plenty of fluids, and take a bath when you can."

When her handkerchief had trailed down to his cheek, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer – too close and too fast; that in fact, that before she had a moment to register in her mind what was happening, she was only dimly aware that she could feel his ragged breathing on her neck and that her cheek was gently brushing against his –

And he toppled over, nearly falling off the bed when the Igarashi heir lost consciousness for a brief moment. Letting out an indiscernible noise of surprise from her throat, Hisui immediately pulled him back up after recovering from the shock and placed him back down his bed so that he was lying down this time. His hold on her wrist slackened, and she hesitantly pulled it away, getting back up to her feet.

"I'll... I-I'll go get Hanagata-san to get you some water and medicine." She abruptly replied, before scurrying out of his room, hearing nothing but the sound of her blood pulsing loudly inside her ears. Throwing one last glance back to see if he was staying put, her eyes slightly widened when she caught him staring back at her expectantly with a pleasant smile on his face.

"S-Stay right there, alright? If you get up again you're just going to cause people trouble!" Hisui burst one last time before exiting his room, closing the door quickly after her. It was her turn to become flustered; her turn to have her face heat up to a higher-than-normal temperature; her turn to have an irregular heartbeat. Swallowing uneasily, she took in a deep breath before marching down the hallway in pursuit of the familiar footman.

As if she didn't have enough on her plate! First it was final exams, then the culture festival and the health committee, and now this.

To be frank, Kogarashi Hisui wasn't quite sure what to deal with everything; but somehow, this little act of kindness towards to person who had caused her the most grief felt somewhat... oddly good. As if helping him out, even if just a little, soothed her own heart in the process.

"Urgh...! Am I using people as a proxy for my passion to become a nurse?" Hisui mused aloud to herself, looking rather worried as she continued in her search for Hanagata, unaware of the hidden implications that has yet to surface within her understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>An**: Alas, the six-month long lack of updates was due to being away from my computer for my studies in the states, but the fifth chapter is out! And a sixth being worked on currently at the moment as well. I should be more wise in the future to back-up copies of the chapters so I can work on them wherever I go.

I'm very happy to see that my reviewers are pleased with the writing and pacing; of course I'm always open to suggestions and criticisms on anything, especially the content and pacing, so drop a review or a message about your thoughts if you wish.

Thanks for reading!


	6. catch not a shadow and lose substance

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>The soft clicking of the pendulum clock tore away at the dark silence. Within the heavy evening, Kogarashi Hisui sat in the large, empty study by her lonesome with a worrying expression upon her face. She had informed Hanagata about Tora's condition, and he had to plead for her father to see the young heir as well. Despite her father's specialisation, he has dealt with a schedule of regular patients from the hospital where he worked, and thus it wasn't a problem for him. He didn't mind at all either; and thus he was probably off seeing how the little tyrant was, now that he was bedridden from a nasty cold from overworking.<p>

She was fraught with insecurities and worries. She wasn't sure why, but to top of everything she had been stressed over the past two weeks, he went ahead and gotten himself ill.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hisui let her head hang tiredly before jumping up slightly in startled alarm when the door suddenly opened. Hanagata Joichirou, a familiar figure, entered the room with a file tucked in his hands. He looked a little bit stern and serious; possibly feeling worried for his own master as well.

"Thank you again for your father's hospitality." He started off kindly.

"N-Not at all; it's our pleasure." She responded quickly, turning to her open laptop to resume business. "Ah… for the appointment date…" She trailed off, watching the footman set his things upon the table without any wasted motion.

"Book for next Saturday, 9pm. The usual." He replied firmly. A look of surprise came over Hisui's eyes.

"Ah… understood. I just thought there might be a bit of rearranging in order, especially since next week will soon be the Christmas holidays…"

"The President will feel better if he sees Kogarashi-_sensei_ every week, I believe. This is for the best; I apologize for the inconvenience if your family was planning to do something special for next week."

"No… not at all…"

And then the quick pattering of fingers pressing keys systematically upon the keyboard resumed. As Hisui quickly finished saving her changes, she closed her laptop shut and got up from her seat.

"Ah, just another moment please, Kogarashi-san." Hanagata stopped her in mid-tracks, and obediently Hisui sat back down in her seat in wonder. "I have something to discuss with you."

"Ah… yes. What is it?" She answered carefully, all the while surveying him closely. Hanagata neatly placed his files back together in a stack, before glancing at her firmly.

"It's the matter about the young master…"

Hisui's hand clenched.

"Er… about Igarashi-kun…?"

Hanagata merely nodded. "I believe that he's been out of line with you recently… and for that I profusely apologize; but I'm afraid the fraternizing must stop."

Hisui paled. "F-F-Fraternizing? I-I… it's not like we're…"

"I know. Most of it I'm sure was unwarranted, given your position." Hanagata reassured the young girl as she sat there, swelling with a redness that was growing darker in her cheeks. "But right now, is a crucial time for the young master. Due to the President's absence, the young master has more or less been managing things in his father's place."

She gripped the hem of her uniform skirt uncertainly. His fever, the poor condition he was in – she knew he had been overworking himself the past month. She couldn't deny that he was an incredible person, but even if he was incredible, he was still human. His physical body needed the essential basic needs everyone else required.

To be able to overexert himself and last this long, was truly amazing.

"Also…" Hanagata seemed to appear a little unsure at this moment, as he averted his gaze away from the doctor's daughter. "…the young master is already engaged to a daughter from another family whom we the Igarashi Group are close with. If the young master were to be caught, involved in some form or implications of a scandal…"

_Oh right, how could I forget? This guy is like a celebrity._

"…I'm sure that would be… troublesome for the Igarashi family." Hisui murmured back, unable to bring herself to gaze at Hanagata in the eye. So much had happened already… but it wasn't too late. She wasn't even sure what she would call her relationship with Tora. Perhaps it was something akin to a demon and his plaything? It was far from friendship. But it seemed more than that. But everything is muddled, grey and unclear. She didn't know where to begin and make heads and tails of it. It's better to turn back.

It's better to turn back now.

Hanagata let out a small sigh, before smiling slightly back at her. "To be frank, I sometimes find myself in awe of the young master and how capable he is; and then there are times I find myself thinking how lucky he is to have people like you and Maki-sama by his side."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't show himself to many people. I can only hope you continue to support him from now on… as a friend. I just wanted to make it clear to you that there is a line you cannot cross… no matter how strongly you may feel about the matter."

He then left the study, leaving her behind in the ticking silence once more. Hisui placed a trembling hand over the laptop bag; feeling jumbled and mixed up about everything. She didn't know whether to feel relived or to break out in tears, torn in the middle.

Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled everything out, calming herself down. This was for the better. This way, she wouldn't have to worry about his advances or his pleasure in terrorizing her to no end. The days where she worried and hated and vented and raged over the Igarashi heir were coming finally to an end.

"Hisui!" Her father called from the corridor. "I've finished seeing Tora-kun. It's time to head back!"

"Coming." She replied, before gathering her things and returning back by her father's side. Everything seemed to blur together as she found her coat being handed to her to her feet slipping into her school loafers. The door opened, and a blast of icy-cold December wind came from the darkness of the night.

The warmth of everything she had felt from this house was beginning to melt away.

"Then, we shall see you next week again, as promised. Please have a safe trip back home."

As the maids and footmen bid her and her father goodnight and farewell, she turned back one last time to gaze at the massive mansion that was quickly departing from her view.

The boy with the golden eyes was there no longer.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sunshine was surprisingly warm for this particularly cold winter day. A certain health representative sat thoughtlessly in her seat, staring back at the notes on top of her desk all the while unaware of the clamour around her. In the midst of this, a fellow Health Committee member plopped himself down in his seat in front of hers, waving a hand to catch her attention.<p>

"Hello, hello…? Is the Health Rep there?"

Hisui jolted back to attention. "Ah… it's you, Teranishi…" She replied tiredly, gathering her notes together absentmindedly. He gazed back at her, eyes narrowing before turning around to face the class as everyone busied themselves in their work… or were slacking off. The girls were chatting animatedly in their respective groups while the guys stood around the few, sparse materials they had brought, but otherwise seemed to be engrossed in goofing off rather than getting any work done.

"At this rate, I don't think we would have a booth for the Culture Festival…" Teranishi commented gloomily on the lazy scene in front of him.

Hisui bit her lip, before grabbing her notes and making her way to the teaching podium in the front of the class. She had never exerted her voice in the classroom; and she had never taken charge of classroom affairs. It was only in the health committee she was able to play out her role as the leader effortlessly, but before such a large class…

Swallowing her hesitance, she placed both palms on the desk firmly and gazed at the class with a firm expression on her face. By this point, she had caught the attention of several students who were all wondering what the heck she was planning to do.

"U-Uh…" She started off weakly, before swallowing back the nervousness once again. "If I could have everyone's attention, please…"

Most of her busy classmates continued on with their merry-making, their chatter and roughhousing overlapping her voice. The ones who had paid attention became disinterested at her lack of presence and went back to their conversations.

"C'mon, _inchou…_" Teranshi gripped the edge of his desk.

"I said, _if I could have everyone's attention!"_

Her loud voice cut through the ruckus like a blade cleaving away and leaving only room for silence. By now, her classmates held their attention back on her, speechlessly surprised at her vocal exclamation.

"As you know… we only have less than five days left before the Culture Festival. I believe we should start focusing on getting work done." Hisui continued, albeit slightly shakily, but held power in her voice. "I just want everyone to know that they all have duties to fulfill and that our deadline is quickly approaching."

"Yeah, but it's not like we have anything to work with." Someone complained. "Like, we don't even have materials to work with!"

"I really don't want to make my own costumes, it's gonna take too long and we like, totally don't know how to work a sewing machine!"

Complains began to accumulate and pile. Hisui trembled in the wake of their accusations and dissatisfaction; finding herself unable to think on what to do.

"Well… I made a list of materials we could buy but no one has yet to go buy them…" Hisui countered angrily, but was cut off once more.

"Yeah well, we didn't get printouts or anything…? So I dunno what we're supposed to buy."

A loud slam broke the bickering immediately. Hisui glanced sharply back at the source of the commotion, and was alarmed to see Teranishi having kicked down a desk in angry protest. The boy glared back at his classmates vehemently, evidently disgusted with their attitude.

"Look at the lot of you, complaining about this and that. What the hell have you all been doing? _Printouts?_ Hah! Don't make me laugh; if you've actually got _brains_ inside those heads of yours, maybe you might've asked Kogarashi for a list of materials or y'know, make some effort to brainstorm some ideas of your own?!"

The class fell into a hushed silence. Hisui gritted her teeth. She didn't want this growing animosity growing any further. The class was divided enough as it was already. Without everyone's cooperation, the Culture Festival won't happen.

"First of all… I just want to apologize for being such a poor organizer." Hisui stated quietly, her fingers smoothening out her notes she had crumpled in anxiety before. "I should have kept tabs on everyone's progress; and yet I didn't."

"_Inchou_…" Teranishi started weakly.

"Second, I don't want to blame anyone for the mess we've gotten ourselves in. I just want to know what our progress stands at thus far; and from there, perhaps we can begin to take immediate action so we can get the wheel rolling."

Everyone looked glumly at each other. Endou – the short-haired girl who had borrowed Hisui's notes from the exam – excitedly raised her arm up. "Hisui-san, let me handle with the materials for the costume! Saki-chan's aunt is a seamstress, so we can get some approximations for how much fabric we need!" As if on cue, she raised up Shinohara's arm up as well, who looked slightly surprised.

"Er- well yes, my aunt works a small tailoring shop. I suppose we can ask her for some help on the costumes."

"T-That's great!" Hisui beamed, a smile cracking through her weary expression. "Then if it's possible… can I leave the designs and measurements to you, Endou? And the fabric and materials to Shinohara?"

"Yep, of course!"

"Ah, we're still doing a cosplay café, right?" Yamamoto piped up, raising his hand enthusiastically as well. "There's a hardware shop near my place by the station; if there's any decorating need to be done, just count of me!"

"That's perfect. We would probably end up using four desks pushed together as a large table with a table cloth spread over it as tables for the guests, so don't worry about building things." Hisui began to scribble down in her notebook. "We want a feeling of the late Taishou, early Showa period… if we could get our hands on something really old-fashioned…"

"Ah, like those really grandmotherly lace tablecloths? My parents used to have a whole bunch we don't use anymore; can we use that?" Another student shouted out.

"Yes, yes! Exactly that! If we could, that would be most helpful!"

"Alright!" Teranishi began to rally the guys together for their shopping trip out in town. "Hisui! Pass me the shopping list, would ya?"

Blinking at the unfamiliar way he had addressed her, she stared back at him in frozen shock before nodding wordlessly, handing him the piece of notepaper she had written down. "E-Er… here you go… the budget is 6000 yen… please try not to go over the limit…"

"Ah, thanks." He beamed back at her. "Be back in an hour!"

"R-Right." Hisui bade him farewell, watching him excitedly shoo the boys out of the classroom on their errand. Making sure the rest were out of earshot, he glanced back at her, winking a smile.

"It's okay if I call you Hisui instead, right?"

She blushed slightly. "O-Only when we're not in the health committee, r-remember that!"

As he ran down the hallway to catch up with his retreating classmates, Hisui leaned back against the door, wiping the sweat off her brow that had sprouted from her excitement. She really had to thank Teranishi after all of this was over. If it weren't for his support, she didn't think that the class would be willing to cooperate…

This was good. Being kept busy was good. It'll help her take her mind off a few troublesome things while she immersed herself in her busy school life.

* * *

><p>It had already grown quite dark by the time she found herself leaving the school building. Shrugging her coat over her shoulders, Hisui gave the classroom a quick check. Slowly but surely, the decorations were coming together. All that was left was to organize the menu they would be serving to the customers this weekend.<p>

A buzz shook her coat pockets gently. Hisui paused, flipping her phone open. A text message from Gouki, it seems.

_Subject: Hey_

_Are you still at school? The old hag is nagging at me again to come pick you up. It's late and I'm in the area so I'll come right away._

Hisui chuckled at this. Leave it to Gouki to come pick her up when the hours grew too late.

_Re: Hey_

_If it isn't too much trouble, thanks! I'll wait for you by the front entrance._

And she replied back to his text, and clasped her phone shut. It was finally to go home. Stretching her stiff limbs, she flicked the classroom lights off and made her way down the silent corridor.

Walking through the almost empty school poised a peculiar feeling one won't normally experience during the day. Areas and spaces where it was usually filled with chattering students were hauntingly empty. It didn't bother her too much; it was peaceful in its own way, and it provided a comforting solitude for her to think over her thoughts without interruption.

Having arrived at her shoe locker, Hisui changed into her pair of loafers, and placed her indoor shoes back inside her locker. Glancing at the wide, double-set doors that opened to the front courtyard entrance, she let out a small sigh and made her way outside.

The air was crisp and cold, as expected of a December night. Shivering slightly at the prickling chill, Hisui stood stoically underneath the lamp-lit walls of her school as she waited obediently for her childhood friend to come pick her up. The day was finally over, she had slowly realised, and she began to relax as she grew accustomed to the cold.

A shadow moved at the corner of her sight. Startled, she glanced at the cold darkness out in the fields. Nothing moved. Feeling slightly nervous, Hisui tried to brush it aside. _I must be seeing things. I'm tired. That's probably why._

She relaxed once more, letting her eyes wander around aimlessly. Again, something caught her vision – only this time, it seemed to resemble the figure of someone walking in the dark courtyard – towards her.

"Gou…chan?" She trailed off when she realised the shadow was an unfamiliar figure.

When the lamp overhanging from ahead spilled light over the intruder's face, Hisui let out a small gasp and took a step back. The smiling, tragic face of the third-year senior who was expelled two months ago came back – this time, to haunt her.

The same, foul-smelling cigarette hung limping from his bottom lip, and he smiled voraciously revealing a few missing teeth from his scuffle with the Igarashi heir from last time. "Long time no see eh, _inchou?"_

Instinctively Hisui turned around to make a run for it, but braked to an automatic stop when three other looming figures waited for her from behind, their snickering echoing inside her ears. Hisui whirled around in half-fear, half-rage, facing the still-smiling delinquent who had cleverly boxed her in his little mouse trap.

"Nakata…" Hisui spat his name out, backing up against the front doors. "How are you here? I thought you were in jail!" Her fingers curled around the door handle, and rattled it in a quick attempt to escape back inside the school building. The doors were locked shut. And her mind blanked out in the sudden realisation that the doors were automatically locked after 6pm.

"Juvie… remember? We owe you… a big favour for the number you did on us last time… eh?" Nakata smirked, pinching the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it away – the bright, red embers sailing into sinking darkness. "Not that I ever get a shit about school – but you know… that friend of yours…" He grabbed her by the collar, roughly tightening his hold and savoured at her pained expression.

"Well, let's just say we're gonna pay you back for what you did last time."

"Hughn…! Let me go!" Hisui wildly thrashed back, and managed to land a slap in his face, promptly allowing him to loosen his hold on her for a brief moment. Landing in a crumple on the floor, her schoolbag dropped from her shoulder and she spluttered and gasped for breaths, coughing painfully. Nakata staggered back from the sudden attack, holding his swollen cheek in rage. "You bitch! You've fucking done it now!"

Hands grabbed for her arms and legs. "_Don't_ -!" She elbowed one of them in the face, kicking another. "_—touch me!_" But it was useless – in this situation, she was overpowered, four to one. As they held her down firmly, she had her arms wrung back painfully, unable to hurt anyone else. Nakata bent down to her eye level, smugly staring back at her panicked face, and rubbed his rough hand over her chin and neck.

"I guess the rich bastard friend isn't here to save your fat ass today, eh Health rep?" He teased with a wheezing gasp of laughter, holding his sides in. Hisui clenched her jaw. If she could, she would bust those chops off personally. But she can't. She couldn't.

Tora wasn't here.

"So I think… I'll help myself to you." Nakata drawled lecherously, eyeing her exposed thighs in the winter air. He had been staring at her pinned body resisting against her captors for a while now; her cries of protest only stimulating his urges to fuck her senseless as his way of repayment for what she had done to him.

"Don't you _dare_ -!" Her sentence was cut short when she felt a hot, wet piece of meat suckling at the underside of her left thigh. The sensation was disgusting; she wanted to scream aloud and kick him to make it go away but she couldn't – a hand was clamped over her mouth and her screams were muffled in the silence.

Nakata gurgled out a low laugh, a hand propping her leg up as he continued on with his sick fetishism, admiring at how beautifully painted her leg was from his saliva. "Now lessee what cha got under that skirt of yers…" Pulling away the fabric that was the only barrier protecting her chastity, his fingers furled around the elastic wrapped around her waist. Hisui screamed again, trying to break her shoulders and legs free from their hold – but they would hold her down like heavy stones, pinning her down under their weight.

Her heart skipped when she heard the sound of him unzipping his pants down. He crouched over her like a wild dog about to lunge without bounds, shuffling closer as his hands fumbled to remove the folds of her undergarments. _No. Stop it. Don't do it. Please don't do it. Stop stop stop stop no no no no no no_

_No no no no – _

_No no no no no - !_

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

And then the disgusting pile known as Nakata was thrown off her crumpled body. Through her blurred tears, she could only make out the few shapes of figures around her being thrown around as shouts and cries of a scuffle ensued.

"Fuck, it's the mad dog from Seisen Middle!"

Within the commotion, a figure blazed without consequence, pummeling the punks down with his bare fist. Hisui got up in her confusion, her skirt still slightly skewed, and realised that she had yet again, been saved. Looking on, she spotted Gouki punching the lights out of the remaining lackey that Nakata had brought with him, his breath ragged with a seething anger that she couldn't comprehend herself.

"…Goucchan…" She called out quietly, placing a hand on her knee as she tried to steady herself in her attempt to stand up. But her attempts to reach him were lost, as she dismally continued to watch him mercilessly beat down her attackers, lost in his own rage.

Turning to Nakata, he didn't hesitate to send the senior hurling down to the floor, his fist clenched like a hard stone. Gouki caught his slumping figure with a fierce kick to the chest, sending the perpetrator rolling painfully on the concrete in a daze. "You bastard," Nakata managed to wheeze out between gulps of air. "Shut up." Gouki snarled back, landing a solid punch against Nakata's jawline for his retaliation. Nakata growled in pain, before wincing back at the younger boy with a bloodied grin. "Huh, so yer not that rich ass from last time? Who're ya, her _boyfriend_?"

Looking visibly enraged at how Nakata was still able to sprout fresh words from his mouth, Gouki instinctively unloaded another blow at his face upon reflex. Nakata only laughed emptily, before craning his neck slowly to stare at Hisui, who stared back in shock at the scene unfolding before her. He spat out a mouthful of blood, before continuing.

"Well, yer girl's a _slut_, if I knew any better."

Just when she had dialled for the cops during their scuffle, Hisui heard a loud _crack_ when Nakata was thrown against the metal railing beside the entrance walk, his head hitting against concrete as quickly as his body slumped over, unconscious. Quickly scrambling over to the motionless Gouki who stood over the heaped figure of his victim, Hisui grabbed his arm and yanked him back, away from the unconscious senior.

"Gouki!" She shouted this time, giving his arm another tight pull. He stumbled back, remembering her presence, looking thoroughly disgusted with a sated anger in his eyes that threatened to boil over any second. "Sui… that bastard, he…" Quickly checking to see if she was unhurt, he patted her shoulders as to reassure himself that she was truly alright. "… Did he hurt you? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"I'm… I'm fine…" Her words didn't seem to convince him – she wasn't sure herself, but she wasn't sure what else to say – and Gouki merely looked back at her with a shaking, unreadable expression. "I'm sorry… if I only came to pick you up earlier… I could've…"

Hisui picked up her fallen schoolbag. Although Gouki had arrived in the nick of time, she felt uncomfortable lingering around. "L-Let's go home. I called the cops; they're going to come now and it's probably better if they didn't see you…" She mumbled, shakily carrying her schoolbag in her hands. Gouki bit his lip, before nodded wordlessly and took her hand, pulling her closely behind him as he made his way past the school gates. She stumbled clumsily after him, walking quickly to catch up with his long stride and fast pace.

"Gouki…! Gouki, wait up, you're walking too fast!"

He stopped in mid-stride, causing her to crash into his broad backside. Holding on to her hand, he squeezed it tightly in fear of losing her from his side. Tottering to a stop beside him, Hisui shivered from the cold, and from how odd her childhood friend was behaving.

"Don't you understand the situation, Sui?" He rasped, turning around to face her with a livid expression flaring into life in his eyes. "You almost got – you almost got _raped_ back there! What if – what if he'd gotten to you? I… I'd…" Hisui felt the rough fabric of his coat press against her cheek as his solid arms wound around her tightly. He was shaking – and she was too, as she slowly began to understand what had almost happened back then.

"You're a _girl_… and there are guys like him out there who can hurt you." His voice was hoarse, his words quivering. "Don't act tough and pretend you're okay… I hate it when you try to keep everything in… it just drives me up the wall looking at you like this." Hisui wanted to retaliate, but the words she wanted to say were lost in her mind, gathering up into a tight knot in her throat and nothing came out. Heat gathered in her eyes until nothing was left but the blurred darkness and his warmth and scent.

Gouki carried the still figure of his childhood friend back home on his back, with her schoolbag slung over a shoulder. The hazy street lights faded in and out of view; the passing traffic kicked up icy dust and wind. Despite the curious onlookers and second glances he gathered from passersby, he ignored the stares from the evening crowd and continued on, careful not to drop her off his back.

She had become much more vulnerable.

No – that wasn't it. She had been fragile to begin with. Like a glass cannon, she was a self-destructive force. Even if she had paved her way through life with good intentions, it was always never enough to warrant happiness.

But she had him – he would always be there to help catch her from falling down. Just like now, he was carrying her on his back, safe from danger, far away from danger…

He felt her hand grip his shoulder, and realised that she was conscious.

"Please don't tell my parents about what happened." She managed to whisper, her voice barely audible. "Please keep this a secret for me… Goucchan."

He merely grimaced. "Like how you told me to keep Mukai a secret as well?"

Surprised, her grip on his shoulder tightened slightly before it slackened. "I just… don't want them to worry. That kind of thing… isn't necessary for them to know about."

Gouki suppressed a heavy sigh. "I won't say anything."

If she wasn't ready to talk about it, he won't mention it either. Most likely, she would take today's memory, and store it away at the back of her mind. Like closing a lid upon a tightly sealed box full of things she didn't want to remember. Memories that were too cruel – memories that were sad; ones that she wanted to run away from.

He'll help her seal that lid.

"Thank you." She simply whispered before gently resting her head against his back once more.

Somehow they made it back home before it grew too late and suspicious of their parents' worries. As he dropped her off in front of her front gates, Gouki watch her dig out the house keys from inside her coat pocket slowly with a worried look in his eyes.

"Look, Sui… just get some rest, okay? And are you really sure you don't want to tell your parents about this? What if that guy comes back for you again?" Maybe somehow he could get her to change her mind. He would feel a whole lot safer knowing that rotten degenerate was behind bars – but Hisui had told him not to say anything, even after half-heartedly contacting the police.

"If I did, then they'd call the police… and then they'll find out you assaulted Nakata and then…" With a frustrated sigh, Hisui wiped her forehead with a palm. "…I got you involved. I'm sorry."

"You need to depend on me – on others, a bit more, you know." Gouki tersely countered, holding her still by her shoulders. "Just to be safe… I'll pick you up after your classes this week. I don't have classes anyway so… it's not a bother for me!" He blurted aloud, unaware that he was causing a ruckus in the quiet neighbourhood street. Hisui let out a snort of laughter, before chuckling in mirth.

"Y-You surprised me there…" She managed to say, her voice quivering with laughter. "Thanks, Goucchan. I'm sorry for being such a burden sometimes."

"Y-Yeah, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you, y-you know!" He flicked her unguarded forehead with his fingers to cover up his embarrassment. "A-Anyhow. Don't worry about it, just leave it to me. If he comes back again, I'll personally make sure he won't." Gouki growled; when he about Nakata it set his blood to boiling point again.

Hisui squeezed his hand to show her appreciation for his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>An**: No Tora this chapter, unfortunately... but there is a certain build-up to our next main event with the next update. Thank you again for your time to read this story, and the time to review if you do!


	7. absence makes the heart grow fonder

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>The sharp smell of a crisp, mid-December morning smelt faintly of frozen steel and asphalt soaked in rainwater. In the sleepy city, people are beginning to shuffle along their daily routine as they prepare for yet another busy day. However, a bundle of positive energy is radiating from a certain classroom at Oukashou High.<p>

Oukashou High's health representative stood huddled over several desks grouped together along with two other female students. Endou and Shinohara had arrived at the classroom early as well, showing off the spoils they reaped the past three days. Endou ran a hand through the fabric of a lustrous, pink kimono sleeve with a loving stare. "I can't believe we're gonna be wearing this for the culture fes!"

Shinohara carefully adjusted the bridge of her spectacles with aa prudent finger. "Hmph, they're only third-rate fabric but it's the best we can afford with our limited budget. Thankfully the boys will only need cheap fabric for their gakuran jackets and school caps." Hisui smiled over the both of them as she unwrapped the pack of coat hangers from the bag of materials and items she had brought to school.

"We got the costumes finished on time; that's a great relief." Hisui commented happily as she carefully began to hang the costumes on a clothes rack by the back of the classroom. Endou laughed heartily. "Thank Shinohara's auntie! She was a great help in getting the outfits done so well and on time."

"We need to repay her and show our thanks sometime after the festival is over." Hisui replied, her hands smoothening over the creases of the kimono she was hanging. "Now all that's left is to prepare the food menu… and finish the decorations for the classroom." True enough, the class did not look 'historic' enough yet to pass off as a Taishou/Shouwa era themed café.

"We getting lace tablecloth for the tables… the chairs should be fine as it is; we don't have enough time to decorate them." She continued to remark aloud, pacing around the classroom as she observed her surroundings with a critical eye. "If we get the menu done today… we can start shopping for ingredients and begin preparations to serve them – oh!" Whipping out her notebook, she began to scribble down a few notes. "Be… sure to buy… paper plates… cups… and utensils…"

"I vote for home-style lunch bentous and dango!" Endou suggested enthusiastically, raising a hand in the air as if to emphasize her point. "Dango sounds good, simple to make and we can buy the dipping sauce from the grocery store. I'm not sure about a bentou though, it sounds pretty challenging just to make for one customer." Hisui responded warmly, but nonetheless continued to take down her notes.

"We should focus on snacks and appetizers." Shinohara thoughtfully replied. "Dango and other simple desserts like pudding or small cakes we can bake with ease would be the best."

Endou began to jump on the spot excitedly. "Yes, yes! Desserts! Like crepes and ice-cream and red bean jelly –"

"I think dango and mizuyokan would be more historically-accurate; not to mention the easiest to make." Shinohara interjected bluntly, but let out a small sigh when she spotted Endou's expression crumpling from her rejection. "…But I supposed adding a side of ice cream with the yokan wouldn't hurt."

"Dango and mizuyokan both sounds like good choices for the menu. I'll go out a little bit later to buy a recipe book. If you guys can think up of other recipes, please let me know." Hisui laughed. The morning sunlight glittered gently on the windowpane in the quiet classroom, and the busy students set themselves to work once more.

"Morning~!" Yamamoto and a handful of the other boys in the class came bursting in with cheerful looks on their faces. "Yo, Endou! I see you got the costumes done!"

"Yeah, that means you boys better get the decorations finished soon!" Endou replied with a discerning grin. "Pick up the pace already! Once Hisui-tan and I finish the menu with the rest of the girls you guys are gonna be the ones who're gonna help us buy the groceries!"

The class began to move into action. Yamamoto grabbed the few planks of wood they had stored at the back of the classroom and the toolkit. "Well we're going to work on the sign downstairs. Call us if you need something!"

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun;" Hisui glanced up from her notebook hastily, catching the taller boy by the sleeve. "I've written down the new measurements for the sign; once you've gotten it cut and painted, Shinohara will assist with the hand lettering." On cue, Shinohara nodded her head rather diligently with a stern nod. "I've won competitions in calligraphy writing. Leave it to me."

Yamamoto nodded in response. "Gotcha! You can find us by the gym. We'll be working around that area."

Hisui let out a sigh, wiping her brow before turning back to her notebook. "All that's left…" She was briefly interrupted by a large hand clamping down on her shoulder. Jumping up in shock, she looked up to see the towering figure of Teranishi standing over her with a bright smile on his face. He was still bundled up in his winter scarf; his schoolbag slung over his shoulder lazily and the tip of his nose red from the cold.

"Good morning, _inchou_." He greeted warmly.

"G-Good morning… Teranishi…" Hisui managed to greet back, still surprised from his suddenly salutation. "Did you just arrive?"

"Sorry, I missed the early train. What do we have to get done today?" He asked, un-tying his scarf from his neck while keeping his eyes on the petite health rep. Hisui glanced back at her notebook and pencil scribbles thoughtfully. "We need to finish coming up with dishes for the menu today and then buy ingredients. If possible, we should grab a cook book or a recipe book and test out some sample dishes before we go ahead and buy everything else."

Teranishi cracked a knowing grin. "Sounds good. You're prepared as always, aren't you?"

Hisui scoffed lightly. "It's my job after all; anyhow, are you going to go help out with Yamamoto with the sign-making?" She asked him quickly, looking away as if to divert the subject of conversation away from herself. Teranishi pondered aloud for a moment, before turning back to her. "Well, what do you need help with the most?"

"The menu, truthfully… that would be the main core of our event, so we cannot afford to mess up the food." Hisui replied in a rather serious tone, gripping her pencil tightly. "I cannot make anything more decent than curry, so my skill in this matter is moot."

Teranishi let out a laugh. "In that case, I think you've found the perfect man for the job."

When he spotted his health representative staring back at him quizzically, he restrained the urge to let loose another laugh. "Let me help out with the menu. I've been cooking for quite a while, so if it's something simple I can make it – to varying degrees."

"Excellent. Endou, Shinohara and I were discussing about making the café more alike to a snack shop…" Hisui dug her nose back into her notebook, digging through her notes furiously. "…We thought perhaps dango and mizuyokan would be some of the traditional specials we can put on the menu and have it focus more on desserts and tea. What do you think?"

"Tea is easy; we can buy packs of green tea and brew individual cups for the customers." Teranishi plucked the notebook away from her hands, taking a brief look. "As for dango and mizuyokan, getting the ingredients would be slightly tricky but it's doable. Not to mention they would complement well with the theme."

Hisui stared back at him wordlessly for a moment, her fingers vaguely registering the feel of her notebook as he handed it back to her. "I… I-I had no idea you were this professional in the matter! I should have asked you sooner."

"Hahaha! I'm no professional; I'm just the one in the household who's in charge of the cooking, that's all." He replied reassuringly, before pulling a chair next to her. "So, how about that menu?"

"R-Right." Hisui quickly took a seat beside him, and began to discuss the details of the recipes with her subordinate.

"So we have dango, mizuyokan… ever thought about serving anpan with ice cream?" He suggested while documenting everything on paper. "Ah… that sounds perfect as a winter snack. The ice cream would go well with most of the desserts. Perhaps we can charge an extra cost for ice cream as an optional topping?" Hisui replied, quickly pulling out her calculator.

"That would be good. Also, I think I have a taiyaki waffle maker at home so I can bring that in and we could just put red bean paste with a cake mix for the taiyaki."

A look of pleasant surprise came over Hisui's face. "You're awfully good at this, Teranishi. I'm very impressed." Continuing to wear that strange smile, Hisui added to the list – '_Ice Cream Topping: add ¥200_'. Perhaps it was Teranishi's turn to look surprised – it wasn't something he saw so often from the stiff-faced health representative he knew so well – but pretended he didn't see it, smiling as if it was a secret for himself.

The morning flew by quickly as it had arrived, and by the end of the day the classroom looked fundamentally different than it was this morning. The desks were neatly partitioned off into groups of four; some desks were grouped off into pairs for couples or single customers that would visit. The old-fashioned lacy tablecloth was spread on the tables, hiding the wooden surface and scratches on the student desks effectively.

As for the classroom space itself, makeshift bamboo screens covered the classroom walls that used to be covered in printouts. On the chalkboard, the girls had decorated it with the menu dishes and prices in bright, colourful chalk. Small, cheap but neat-looking potted bamboo plants served as the table décor where various stalks of small bamboo were placed in glass vases on the dining tables.

"Well, it doesn't scream Taishou or Shouwa too much but we more or less got the feel for it." Shinohara commented tiredly, but looked proud at the results overall. The sun had long set, and outside the windows was the night's darkness and glittering city lights in the distance. Teranishi let out an exhausted sigh, still dressed in a kitchen's apron. "And the menu is more or less finished; we can finish buying the rest of the groceries morning."

With a curt nod, Hisui began to shrug on her coat as she prepared to leave. "I'll go ahead and buy half of the groceries on my way home. That way when I arrive to school tomorrow morning we have something to work with immediately."

"It's rather late… you really shouldn't, Hisui-tan." Endou stated worriedly. The short-haired girl sidled her stare over to the apron-clad Teranishi who looked equally anxious at the health rep's decision. A sly smile came on her face. "Oh, why not get Teranishi to do it? Better yet, get him to accompany you to the store and then have him walk you home."

Shinohara picked up quickly, realising what Endou was doing. "As a man, don't you think that's the right thing to do, Teranishi-kun?"

Hisui opened her mouth to protest but Teranishi was faster.

"W-What the hell, Endou? That's why I suggested we should do the groceries in the morning!"

"No matter how you look at it, Kogarashi-san seems to have set her mind on buying them tonight." Shinohara interjected bluntly, looking guileless and expressionless as she always did. "Would it be troublesome if you could go out of your way to accompany her to the store at this hour?" Endou smiled at her best friend, poking thumbs up while mouthing the words, "_Nice one, Aya-chan!_"

Hisui wondered briefly if it would be wise to say that she was expecting someone to pick her up. Glancing back at her bickering classmates, she smiled apologetically before bowing cordially.

"I… I actually have someone coming to pick me up very soon. So you don't have to feel obligated to come along, Teranishi. It's late; you should go back to your own home." Hisui picked up her schoolbag, unable to notice the stiff grip that Teranishi was holding onto his apron. Endou rushed up to the doctor's daughter, eyes wide. "'S-Somone', you say? Is this 'someone' a… a _boyfriend?_"

Hisui stared blankly back at Endou before letting out a small laugh. "No, no; it's nothing like that. It's just my neighbour; we've been good friends since preschool so we're like family."

Endou didn't seem to give up, nor convinced. "A guy?"

Hisui looked slightly uncomfortable at her questions. "Er, well, yes."

"Well, if Kogarashi's got someone picking her up, I guess the matter's settled then?" Teranishi laughed, untying the straps that held his apron in place. "So we can count on you on bringing some of the ingredients tomorrow?"

Hisui smiled and nodded. "You can count on me. I'll text you later tonight a list of things I have bought afterwards. Good night, everyone." And with a courteous bow, she bid them farewell.

He nodded, still smiling. "Good. See you tomorrow, inchou."

They watch her leave the classroom without another word. Endou sighed, leaning back against a chair. "So much for trying to get you two to go home together." An exasperated sigh escaped Teranishi's lips as he recalled Endou's not-so-subtle antics. "What was that earlier, Endou? And you too, Shinohara?" There was twinge of disbelief in his voice – and a little bit of betrayal. Endou laughed.

"Well, we couldn't help it considering how well you two have gotten along this semester." She lightly poked at him, giggling when an irritated Teranishi swatted her hand away. "It's nothing like that. We just happened to get tangled up and now we're in the same committee. It's easier to talk to someone in your class who's in the same club, right?"

"Those are sound justifications, Teranishi-kun. But we just couldn't sit back while you look like you've been restraining yourself." Shinohara smartly replied, packing the last of her things into her bag. "Are you sure it's fine with you how things are now?"

Teranishi stared blankly back at his studious classmate, his chin resting on his hand.

"If it's what keeping our friendship intact, then I don't want to tangle things any further than they are already."

Pushing himself off a desk, he crumpled the apron into a messy ball in his hands. "Alright, enough gossip already! Let's get around to cleaning up the place! We've got a busy day tomorrow!"

It was alright. She had someone to lean on, after all.

* * *

><p>She bid them farewell, and made her way to the entrance grounds. The corridors were still lit, and several students were still present and working on their booths for tomorrow's culture festival. Glad to see that there were still people around this time, she held on to that little bit of confidence and briskly walked to the front doors; a hand pushing in open and letting in a blast of icy, winter wind.<p>

As her hair whipped back from the breeze, she instinctively gathered her body inwards to fend off the heinous chill that was creeping into her body. There was nothing but black air and the desolate lamp posts that dotted the pathways on the school campus. As she reached inside her pocket for her cellphone, a shadow flickered over her direction and she froze immediately.

Fresh memories of the assault from three days ago came screaming inside her brain and she immediate backed away from her right, eyes wildly glancing around for a glimpse of a person. A lone figure stood in front of her – but much to her surprise, she was not expecting to see him at this kind of place at all.

"Yo, Hisui-chan." Igarashi Tora greeted with a weak, toothy grin; his voice sounded slightly gravelly from his cold. He wasn't dressed in his school uniform, she had noticed – he looked like he just walked out of his house without putting a coat on and somehow found his way to her school. All the way from the Igarashi Manor.

"I-I-Igarashi?!" Hisui yelped aloud, looking thoroughly stupefied at his sudden presence before her. "W-What… what are you doing here?" She hissed, lowering her voice and looked around hastily for any signs of people nearby. It would be bad for the media to catch wind of the Igarashi heir out and about… and then there was Hanagata's warning…

_Hanagata_.

"Does Hanagata-san know you're here?" Hisui asked worriedly, noticing how pale he had looked even underneath the yellow lights overhead from the entrance roof. Tora scoffed at her, looking rather miffed at hearing his footman's name. "Obviously not; otherwise I wouldn't be freezing myself outside here like this." With his retort, his eyes sidled back to his main object of interest. Hisui stared back just as intently, but looked rather stern at his poor decision to jump out into the cold, winter night without proper clothing.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? You should be at home. In _bed_." With each impending word, she laid on the stress heavily in her voice. "Look at you; you're cold as ice–" In her worry, her hand reached out to touch his cheek; it felt like a block of ice in her palms. But soon quickly realising what she was doing, Hisui looked away – flustered, jerking her hand back. But his own cold one caught hers before it could retreat back to its owner, holding on to her tightly.

"What're you doing? Don't stop." He breathed, slowly clasping his hand over hers and brought it up to his still-frozen cheek. Hisui's face slowly reddened despite the cold temperature; it had been a long time since she had felt his touch. And thus she did not know how to react or what to say – _what to feel_ – and she stood there, unmoving, just waiting for the silence and time to pass.

"Y-You're acting weird. This isn't like you." She managed to mutter out, hiding the bottom half of her face by burying it into the folds of her scarf. Tora only smiled, still pressing her hand against his cheek. "I got a real tongue-lashing from Hanagata the other day. So I came to see you because he wouldn't drive me." He responded simply. Hisui gaped back at him wordlessly at his excuse. _Such a childish reason!_

"A-At any rate you've got no coat on; you should drop by a convenience store to warm up before we call a taxi for you." Sense returned. Yes, she was logical. It was in her nature to be practical. That was something she was familiar with; and so to cope with this foreign feeling that was slowly invading her, she decided to creep back inside her shell she felt most comfortable wearing.

An arm hooked around her back in a rough angle, pulling her in. Hisui could barely peek over the peak of his shoulders, but she could hear her own blood pounding inside her ears. The drumming won't stop, and he would not let go. "Igarashi–" She started, but dared not to say anything more when his hold on her tightened. "You can stop with the formalities, you know." He chuckled softly; his voice sounding amused. "Just how long are you going to call me by my surname?"

She faltered for a moment, seeing nothing but the fabric of his shirt. "I–"

Her phone began to vibrate violently in her coat pocket, and she immediately broke away from the heir, turning a burning cheek away. Hisui couldn't fathom why she was feeling so nervous or why she was losing her wits. She thought she was used to this. It seems like it's been too long since she had last seen him. Bringing up the phone to her ear and taking a few steps away from Tora, she cleared her throat nervously. "H-Hello?"

"_Sui? Where are you? Are you still at school?_" A familiar voice from the other line blurted aloud. Realising that it was Gouki, Hisui glanced around warily. "Y-Yes, I'm by the front entrance right now."

"_I'm close by; I'm gonna come to you alright?_" His voice was beginning to echo loudly, and Hisui curiously looked out towards the courtyard. "_Don't move an inch or go outside, you hear me? Not until I've come to pick you up–" _Before either of them could utter another word, they found themselves standing face to face, nearly walking into each other. Gouki looked surprised to see his childhood friend stray right in front of his path, but managed to stop before he could bowl over his childhood friend; and he promptly closed his cellphone shut. "Sui, I thought I told you not to go outside–" He stopped mid-sentence when he spotted the lean figure of a troublesome zaibatsu brat that had ounce chanced a visitation in his neighbourhood.

He could never forget that face.

Immediately before reason could play a part of his actions, he had seized the Igarashi heir by the collar and pulled him up, having a slightly taller height advantage over the older boy. "What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Growling at the heir who looked completely unfazed by the rough handling he was given, Gouki bristled up like an overprotective guard dog.

Tora wrenched his hand away from crushing his neck (which seemed rather likely if things continued at this rate), smiling slyly back at the younger boy. "Just dropping by to give my regards to _Sui_ over here–"

A fist came pumping through the air, and Tora narrowly dodged it to the side the moment Gouki nearly pummeled the side of his face off. "Who said you could call her that?" He spat out venomously. There was no way he could speak cordially with this guy. The very presence of him makes him sick. He glanced back to Hisui to see where she was, but she immediately smacked him against the head with the side of her palm.

"Dammit! What was that for, Sui?" Angry at getting hit for protecting her, he clenched his teeth against the pain that was already beginning to dissipate. Hisui glowered back at him, and fixated her stern glare upon Tora as well. "Stop picking fights – and _you_," She turned back to Tora who merely smiled back serenely, looking rather pleased to see her angry. "Stop provoking him. It's hard enough to keep one of you on good behaviour, let alone _both_ of you."

And thus the unlikely trio set foot on their journey to the nearest grocery market at Hisui's behest. As they walked down the street, each on either side of the irritated-looking mediator, the boys found it hard not to exchange the occasional cool, intercepting gaze or the heated glare that sparked now and then. Hisui barraged on, her light mood ruined by the background bickering that was happening behind her back.

"So, the zaibatsu heir decided it was a good idea to wander around outside without a coat on. Is that what you're telling me?" Gouki grumbled aloud to his childhood friend, stubbornly shuffling a step closer before throwing another sharp look over at Tora who looked rather amused. A sneer curled around his lips.

"I see why you decided to have him come pick you up now." Tora commented lightly, his expressions twisting into something more sinister. "He behaves exactly like a watchdog."

At that point Hisui was physically in-between the two taller males, pushing them away from one another before they could tear each other's throats out.

"What–" She panted, arms tiredly trying to push them away. "–did I say… about getting along…?" Gouki glared down at her, pointing an accusing finger.

"You're the one who decided to bring him along!"

"I can't just leave him back there!" Hisui protested, gesturing to the Igarashi heir who was currently looking slightly out of place in his surroundings – aside from the lack of winter coat, Hisui's scarf had been wrapped awkwardly around his neck, at her insistence.

"As you can see, I'm here for the ride." Tora smirked confidently back at the delinquent, who mashed his mandibles fiercely against each other. Unable to withstand their disputes and caterwauling any further, Hisui foraged onwards in a decided manner to ditch the both of them behind.

"S-Sui, don't go on ahead without me!" Gouki called after her, quickly catching up. Tora would not be the last one left behind, and he too promptly went after her. "Hisui, you're not going to leave your patient behind, are you?"

A vein popped somewhere. Hisui turned around, looking formidably vexed by their endless arguing. "Then _stop_ your fighting and stay quiet!" With a stomp of her foot, she turned back around and continued her fast walk towards the nearest grocery store.

Catching whiff of her anger, the two males wisely decided to steer clear from erupting the volcano altogether.

The welcome electronic tone rang automatically once she stepped foot into the brightly-lit store. "Welcome!" The front store clerk greeted automatically at the first sight of a customer. However, his smile quickly dissipated when two angry-looking males came stalking after the seemingly-innocent-looking high school girl; his voice vanishing almost instantly.

"C'mon, make this quick and let's just get back home." Gouki muttered, picking up a basket and handing it to Hisui. Tora looked at them with a slight puzzlement in his eyes, as if he was observing this sort of commoner's shopping lifestyle for the first time in his life. Hisui and Gouki turned around, looking at the Igarashi heir who had stopped to a halt, staring at his surroundings with an unnerving silence.

"I…Igarashi… are you alright?" Hisui called out hesitantly, and the blonde-haired tyrant flashed his usual, fake smile back at her. "I'm fine, just observing how commoners gather their food in their natural habitat."

The store clerk ducked beneath the counter once he caught sight of the taller boy lunging for the cheeky rich brat, just merely inches away from swinging at his face if not for Hisui holding him back in restraint.

"We're here to buy ingredients for the culture festival tomorrow. Got it? That means no side snacks; no other things you want to buy; nothing but the items on the list." Hisui sternly waved a small paper note as she lectured Gouki sternly, before handing him the list. "Teranishi made the mizuyoukan at school today already; all that's left is to buy what's leftover on the list."

Tora was perplexed. He couldn't fathom how one could simply navigate through such narrow and dense aisles that were brimming with food products and other packaged goods stacked on top of one another. It was messy and too colourful. Brands and logos and names grabbed and called out for his attention everywhere. Having nothing else to do, he followed after Hisui and Gouki in their shopping expedition.

"We'll get the ice cream last. That way it doesn't melt while we're looking for the other ingredients." In a matter-of-fact manner, Hisui glanced around sharply, eyes scouting out for the ingredients. "Rice flour… potato starch… glaze sauce…" With almost near-mechanical precision, Tora watched as while Gouki held the shopping basket, Hisui quickly snatched one item after another from the cluttered shelves.

She did not stop to take a rest, but moved on to the next aisle. There, she picked up cans of fruit mix, chocolate sauce, biscuit wafers, and other sweets and snacks that would go into the dishes prepared for tomorrow. Gouki sturdily held the basket as the load became increasingly heavier with each item she piled on.

"Alright. This is good. Let's check out." With a nod, Hisui marched right for the cashier, who nervously put on another smile once he saw them approach. Tora watched curiously in silence as the cashier processed, scanned, and calculated the total costs for her purchase in swift motions.

He was brought back to attention when a Styrofoam cup was handed in front of his face. Staring at it blankly, he looked at Hisui with a sour expression as if he couldn't possibly accept this disgustingly-plain cup. Hisui glared back at him, continuing to hold up the drink. "It's oden soup. If you're hungry I bought some oden skewers to go along with it."

Certainly, he was starting to feel a little hungry inside. And some hot soup after wandering outside for such a long time did seem like a good idea…

The cashier drummed his fingers nervously against the counter. _Why weren't these kids leaving? Holy shit man they look so scary!_ He peeked at the three high school students, two of them rather a bit too tall for their age, enjoying the oden they had purchased from the front counter. They were sitting by the stools and propped up table by the side of the shop; a fast eating counter for customers slurping down a quickly-bought meal as they go. Gouki silently chewed on his skewers; Hisui took a careful sip from her own soup.

Tora looked back at the two, before taking a small, careful sip from his cup. While the broth was a little bit too salty for his own personal tastes, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Instinctively, he took a second sip; his move being watched by Hisui at the corner of her eyes.

"It's better than you thought, isn't?" Her remark had come so suddenly, that he glanced up from his cup in surprise; the steam gently wafting from his soup. Putting the cup down, Tora cleared his throat. "Hmph, well it surpassed my expectations. I'm surprised you can purchase almost anything from these stores."

"Well, we _commoners_ don't have a cushy lifestyle like you do." Gouki reciprocated, biting the end of his finished bamboo skewer stick.

Before any of them could utter another word, various loud voices gathered from outside. The mousy-looking clerk looked terrified as if he knew what was going to happen. Hisui turned her head to the source of the commotion, wondering what was happening. "What's going on? It's awfully loud out there."

As if on cue, a crowd of familiar-looking thugs came trooping through the store entrance. The clerk squeaked out an incomprehensible, "W-Welcome!" before cowering behind the cash register. Gouki stopped chewing on his bamboo skewer, eyes sharpening when he realised it was the same attackers that were after Hisui earlier this week. "Sui…" His tone was low; a warning. Hisui glanced back at him, before recognizing the battered but unmistaken face of Nakata.

Immediately she grabbed Gouki's arm. The memories of that night came back like fresh spasms that seared across her mind, replaying scenes she wanted to forget and bury. But they came back like hot embers – cigarette burns – and the more her mind dwelt on the past, the more she began to panic. Breathing; escalating. Vision, blurring. Mind – tearing apart –

"…Hisui." Tora spoke firmly yet quietly, placing a hand over hers. "Hisui, calm down. What's gotten into…?" He stopped when the health representative's face had turned ashen white from the mere sight of the rowdy delinquents that had made their way into the once-peaceful shop. Glancing coldly over to Gouki, he could see that the younger boy looked just as strained about the situation.

"Hey, you." Tora called out to Gouki, who snapped his head around irritatingly back. "What's going on? Did something happen that I wasn't aware of?"

Gouki's jaw clenched, and then loosened as he began to talk. "It's Nakata; that third-year senior who dropped out ever since the drug incident. He's been out to get Sui ever since." Tora's expression hardened. His eyes darted back to Nakata and his gang. Six… no, seven in total…

He got up from his seat, tugging away the scarf around his neck before wrapping it back messily around Hisui's head. "Hold on this for me. I'll take care of this."

With hands folded neatly in his designer jeans pocket, Igarashi Tora walked up to the throng of unruly commoners as if he was Perseus himself. Egotistical and vain – but having been disciplined in the art of judo for twelve years and having the honors of a fifth-rank black belt, his skillset was more than enough to take care of the garbage heap that was in front of him.

"Oy." He greeted casually, smirkly slightly as he anticipated what sort of facial expression Nakata would give him. "You trash are being annoyances. Get out of here."

"Ngahhhh? What did you say to us, you fucker?" Nakata turned around angrily, but stopped to a fearful halt when he saw who it was. "Y-You… you're that rich bastard that got us during that time…!"

"That's right." Tora smiled deeply, his golden eyes shining with a predatory gleam as he faced his prey. "So I hear you've been giving a hard time to my pet, eh?" There was an flame beginning to be lit, somewhere inside of him. "I don't recall ever _sharing_ her with you. Why don't I make this perfectly clear to you?" He placed a firm hand on Nakata's shoulder, before grappling him from beneath and throwing him out of the front entranceway in one, fell swoop.

"Keep your dirty hands off her."

Seeing their leader getting a face of asphalt (again), his motley crew jumped into action; simultaneously they all lunged for the bleach-haired heir in vengeance. Sidestepping out of the way and into the parking lot outside, Tora seamlessly walked out of their clumsy path; the look in his eyes lighting up with amusement now that he's settled in his hunt for the night.

"He… he can't be serious… he's doing it again…!" As soon as she saw Nakata getting hurled out of the shop entrance, she got out of her seat, racing for the front. "Sui!" Gouki yelled after her, before he too, began to give chase. He cursed aloud to himself at Hisui's surprisingly impractical thinking in this particular situation. Ironic for the delinquent who would often let his fists do the talking first before anything else.

Tora was busily kicking down his opponents into a senseless daze, his hands having returned to their tucked position inside his pockets as he aimlessly barraged through one thug after another. Nakata was still hunched over on the concrete, coughing out his last meal after being thrown up and about in such a manner. Noticing Hisui rushing out from the entrance, his expression changed slightly from one of blank apathy to anger.

"What are you doing? I thought I said I'd take care of this." He turned his eyes to her; there was a certain dissatisfaction of having his hunt being interrupted by someone as distracting as her. "You need to learn not to go overboard!" Hisui retorted angrily, looking aghast at the crumpled, moaning delinquents that littered the parking lot floor. "You… you can't dirty your hands with these kind of… these people…" She mumbled out, but it was too late; her cries went on unheard as Gouki jumped into the fray. His arm swung back before rebounding back forwards to punch the living daylights out of a resisting crony; the thug fell back, out cold for sure this time.

Nakata struggled to get up, wiping a bloody trail from the corner of his lip he had bitten. "Ah… I see you've brought… reinforcements… eh, Kogarashi?" His toothless grin returns, and Hisui flinched away, unable to look at him in the face. Nakata let loose a raspy laugh at her frightened reaction. "What? Too scared of me now? You didn't seem to have a problem with my mug until a few days ago, _eh?!_"

"Get back into the store, Sui!" Gouki yelled, but she was rooted to the spot; her fear having paralyzed her. Hisui knew it was better to go back and tell the cashier to call for the authorities; to finally put an end to all of this; but the courage was sapped away from her the moment the memories came back.

_Hands defiling._

_Rank breath stinking._

The mere thought that she _could_ have been, and was _almost_, violated –

Saying nothing, Tora advanced forwards, kicking down on Nakata's chest and pinning him back down on the ground. "Let me ask you again a bit more clearly this time," There was nothing but a fatality in his voice now, for the zaibatsu heir absolutely loathed having anyone touch what was his. And what was his was exclusively only for him – Igarashi Tora. "I don't think you've told me yet, but I'm _extremely_ interested to know the particulars of what you did to my pet to make her behave this way."

Nakata's chest rumbled with internal laughter; the addict wheezed in and out as he tried to contain his spiteful glee and joy for having made his enemy upset. "Ya wanna know huh, you rich motherfucker? Me 'n my boys tried ta jump your girl just the other day…" Tora's eyes narrowed as he watched Nakata licked his dry, chafed lips voraciously. "You shulda heard her cry out when I sampled a little taste of her–"

Deciding that he had heard enough, Tora's foot that had the senior pinned down exerted an immense amount of pressure as if the heir was stamping down hard on a bug he happened to perchance by. There was a slight crack – and Nakata howled out in pain, for one of his ribs was broken where his ribcage had been so forcefully stepped upon.

"You better listen carefully, alright?" Tora leaned down in a malicious whisper; a voice only audible enough for the both of them to hear. "You even lay another stinking _finger_ on her again; I can guarantee your complete erasure from this society."

At that moment, the screech of tires broke the cold silence. A black Sedan came roaring into the parking lot, before screeching to a halt beside the commotion. Clambering out of the driver's seat was Hanagata, who looked like he had seen better nights; sweat lining his brow.

"Young Master!" He called out in a sigh of relief. "Young Master, how could you run off like that…?" Tora sighed at the appearance of his footman, before giving Nakata one, final kick in the abdomen for good measure before sulking towards his car. "You're late, Hanagata. And this is what happens when you refuse my order." Turning back around, he spotted Gouki rushing back out from the store with the groceries, and Hisui's schoolbag. She gave him a timid frown, before nodding a courteous acknowledgement to Hanagata before turning her back away, following Gouki down the streets; back to where they belonged.

"Let's go home, Young Master." Hanagata tried to ease the Igarashi heir into the back seat of the car. "Come on, you've been wandering around outside sick in the cold without a coat. Let's get you back to the manor as soon as possible."

As the door was closed shut after him, Tora sat in the comfortable leather seat of his footman's car, looking strangely dissatisfied. His mouth still tasted of that salty oden soup; and he could still smell the scent of her shampoo from the scarf she had lent him. They were traces of her – traces of their time together.

They were fading away too quickly for comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>An**: And with finals out of the way (finally!) and Christmas fast approaching… tis the season for another chapter update! I know we've strayed from most of the drama that's been going on so far in the story but hohohoho, let us celebrate the return of the almighty Tora. Happy holidays, everyone!


	8. chase love and it flees thee

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>The sky was a pale shade of blue, and the sun was out; for a local's perspective, it was rare weather for a cloudy month in December. Regardless, the festival spirit was strong and the air was swirling with the rich smell of fast food stands. Within the realm of Oukashou High, bright banners rode the ripples in the wind with their myriad of colours hoisted for all to see. Christmas lights strung along the bare branches of the trees that lined in the courtyard; people filled the school grounds in their eagerness to spend the day to sightsee the events the students had to offer.<p>

Inside the school was equally as busy. The hallways were cleverly decorated; each classroom bearing its own personality and theme. By mid-morning, the once-modest hallways that were silent with a studying fervor were now bustling with people. And in a particular classroom, a certain costume café is keeping its keepers just as busy. The first wave of customers this early in the morning first came as a nervous surprise for the class, but nonetheless due to previous rehearsal the classroom has transformed into a historical teahouse for one to enjoy sweets and tea.

"Dango and tea for the gentleman waiting on Table #4!" Endou's voice came chirruping into the kitchen area; a portion of the classroom where they had partitioned off for the preparation of the food. Teranishi whirled around from the waffle iron he was currently preoccupied with, giving a nod to his classmate. "Dango and tea, got it." Endou clipped a post-it note beside the rest of the orders that were held up by a clothesline fashioned out of string and wooden clips. He turned around, spotting the familiar figure of the health representative carefully pouring hot tea into a Styrofoam cup.

She seemed to be intently lost in the task of pouring tea, and so Teranishi thought he'd give her a wakeup call. "Inchou." He called out, but received no response. With a sigh, he scratched the back of his head and wiped his hands clean on a nearby handcloth. "_Hisui_." He tried this time, and attentively she turned her head back, her mouth half-frowning and half-gaping. It appears that she still wasn't accustomed to having him call her by her first name.

"If you're finished pouring the tea, could you bring it to Table #4?" The male watched her nervously place the cups of tea onto serving platter. It seems even the great health representative gets butterflies once every while. "Careful you don't spill; it's hot." He cautioned, and returned back to preparing orders. Hisui nodded faintly, carefully navigating around the tables before setting it down before her customers with a shaky smile. "Here's your tea; please expect your order to arrive soon."

Trotting quickly back to the kitchen area, once she was sure she was under the safety of the partition curtains she let out a loud sigh of relief. Truth to be told, Hisui wasn't very used to dressing up and serving customers. While Endou and Shinohara had done a fantastic job on getting the costumes tailored quite beautifully, she simply wasn't accustomed to dressing herself up in such a manner. Thus to an extent, her heart was still beating from wearing such an exquisite piece of clothing. Combined with her long, dark kimono – at the boys' request, the costume was completed with a final touch: a white, frilly apron wrapped around the more conservative folds of the traditional outfit. With frivolous lace bowties and a ribbon tying the garment around her waist, the booth had transformed into a historical maid café.

Deft and swift fingers laced around the iron handle of the taiyaki maker, and Teranishi sidled back a glance at his classmate with a concerned look on his face. There she was again, not paying much attention to her surroundings in the middle of an important task. Hisui seemed to be lost in thought, despite appearing to be examining the orders that were strung along the clothesline. "Inchou…" He reverted back to his usual honorifics this time, but turned around to tap her lightly on the shoulder for good measure. "You're spacing out again. It's the first day of the culture festival and you need to brind that head back down from the clouds."

"Eh?" She sounded somewhat surprised at the same time, distracted. Hisui took in a deep breath, before exhaling sharply. She wasn't going to let herself worry over something unpredictable. "…Right. Thanks, Teranishi. I'll go out and make myself useful." Muttering about how she would sooner spill tea on the customers, she had dashed right out of the tiny, little kitchen space before he could utter another word.

Sighing resignedly, Teranishi merely turned back to the dishes he was to serve and kept his own rambling mind busy with work.

Hisui exited out the front doors of the classroom, immediately spotting Shinohara standing beside the entrance with a stack of flyers in her hands. The quiescent girl looked rather sharp and domineering when dressed in traditional garb, for her usually placid and blank expression looked stiffer than usual. Letting out a soft, rueful laugh from her lips, Hisui walked up to her classmate and placed a hand in greetings upon the bespectacled girl's shoulder.

"Ah, Kogarashi-san." Shinohara formally addressed, giving the health representative a slight bow of her head. "I've been standing here for quite some time already and it doesn't seem like many people are interested in our booth… perhaps we are doing something wrong?" She pondered thoughtfully, cupping her chin as she mulled over her lack of success. Hisui glanced back to the passing crowd of people who passed by with only few glances of minimal interest.

Turning back to Shinohara, she smiled widely. "Well, at times like this you just need to raise your voice a bit! Here I'll take half of them and pass them out throughout the school." Shinohara hastily relinquished half of the posters advertising the historical cosplay booth to Hisui, looking quite overwhelmed.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this…?" Shinohara began, but her words trailed off when Hisui began to make her way down the corridor, clutching a handful of the colourful posters in her hands. She turned back to wave reassuringly back to Shinohara, her smile still solid.

"Don't worry about me! I'll bring those customers; you'll see!"

As if some newfound courage had found its way inside her heart, Hisui dashed along the tight and packed corridor; her geta heels clicked with a distinctive, wooden _clap! clap!_ as she ran. Endou and the rest of the girls had helped her with the makeup, and within this swirling environment of excitement, the usually-aloof and serious girl couldn't help but to feel herself swept away by the stimulating current. Extending an hand out with a poster clutched in her fingers, she waved in greetings to several students and festival attendees and plastered on a bright smile.

"Good morning, everyone! Please visit Class 2-B for a very unique historical Japan-themed café! We have cake, dango, taiyaki, you name it!"

A few interested potential patrons excitedly asked for posters immediately following after. Handing out several sheets with bubbling delight, Hisui quickly thanked the crowd before making a little dash down the hallways in partial excitement. Of course, the dash wasn't superbly fast for it was rather hard to move around in the kimono she was wearing, but there was a certain spring to her steps as she made her way to the front of the school.

Outside in the cold, the atmosphere was kept warm from the smoky, steaming food booths offered by other classes. Two unlikely characters trooped through the crowd, their gruff-looking muffian mugs parting a path in the sea of people as they stepped to the side in fear, much like Moses. Aratake Gouki was here on this particular day along with his good friend and right hand man, Shimazaki Yasutaka – due to the behest of his childhood friend whom he was secretly rather fond of. Shoving his cold fingers into his vest pocket, he ignored the whispers and dirty looks he was thrown at his general direction, his scowl deepening.

"Man, looks like your glare is just as awful as always." Yasutaka commented ruefully, a brief chuckle following shortly afterwards. The blonde-haired "mad dog" of Seisen Middle turned to meet his friend's remark with a half-lidded stare which sent a few girls shivering and turning away in fright. Yasutaka however, remained unfazed, for he was accustomed to his friend's disagreeable facial expressions and the effect it had on most people.

"'s not my fault people get scared of my face." Gouki grumbled aloud, but only loud enough for Yasutaka to hear. He wouldn't want to scare off the crowd even further with his words. After all, it was an important day for his childhood friend, and he would hate to ruin it for her. He glanced around, blinking at the unfamiliar yet familiar sights. The school had been so heavily decorated, he hardly recognized the once plain front doors of Oukashou High School.

"It's the headband, I tell ya man. The way how you hide your eyes under that makes you look like a public threat..." The sound of Yasutaka's voice was droned off as his focus began to fade away from the conversation, and more-or-less focused on finding that familiar silhouette of a certain troublemaker he knew. It was then Gouki began to notice the sizeable crowd that was gathering in front of the school entrance path; and following soon after, the familiar ring of a voice belonging to someone he knew rather well.

"If it pleases you to have a cup of tea with some old-fashioned desserts, please visit the Historical Cosplay Café at Classroom 2-B!" Beckoning guests gaily with a cheer in her voice that was unusual for her personality, Hisui enthusiastically waved the flyers in her hands, attracting the attention of a rather large crowd of people who were preparing to enter the school in hopes of seeing more sights. As hands reached out to take a poster, she quickly handed out sheets, bowing often to show her gratitude for their interest.

Glancing back around, she soon quickly spotted the familiar messy head of bleached hair and disgruntled face of her childhood friend, much to her alarmed surprise. She wasn't expecting him to arrive so early during the day and immediately afterwards let out a loud gasp before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"G-G-Goucchan!" She spluttered out, blushing profusely and looking thoroughly self-conscious about her little performance back there… to which she was sure he had borne witness to. "Y-You're here rather early!"

Gouki said nothing, feeling his cheeks rapidly ascend temperature with his gaze locked upon her figure and the outfit she was wearing. He had recalled that she was making plans on making a cosplay café, but his heart damn sure wasn't prepared for this. The bistre brown, almost black-coloured fabric of her kimono was lightly patterned with accentuating, golden floral patterns locked in hexagonal cells. An eggplant-coloured sash secured the thick folds of fabric together. But what made his heart flutter with a happy sort of unease, was that unmistakable look of excitement on her face when she tried her hardest to round up a few patrons for her class's booth.

He covered the lower half of his face with a hand as if he was cupping a cough, looking away quickly before she could catch on where he was staring. Albeit his best attempts to act nonchalant, the searing redness that was flushing his cheeks was undeniable. Thankfully for Gouki, his childhood friend was known to be a complete airhead when it comes to noticing these sorts of things. Hisui sweated out her own embarrassment and walked over to Gouki and Yasutaka, shuffling the flyers back in order.

"Ahh… well, winter break already started for us. So Aratake suggested me to accompany him today; for your school's culture festival." Yasutaka spoke up, trying to suppress from grinning too much at Gouki's reaction. Hisui immediately bowed respectfully, as she was brought up with such manners, eliciting a look of surprise from the young male.

"Thank you for being Gouki's friend. Please, look after him when he's at school." Hisui straightened back up, smiling gently back at Yasutaka. The delinquent couldn't help but to blush slightly at her modest greeting, and waved a hand in dismissal while laughing nervously. "A-Ahahaha, don't mention it, sempai! My name is Shimazaki Yasutaka – just Yasutaka is fine with me. Is it okay for me to call you Kogarashi-sempai?"

"Ah… yes, Yasutaka-san." Hisui replied distractedly, realizing that she was still holding onto the flyers in her hands. She glanced back to Gouki, who was still silent and stubbornly glancing away from her general direction. He stole a glance, and immediately his feverish cheeks flared up when he realized she had fixated her stare at him. "Goucchan, you haven't said a word since I saw you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He barked aloud – a bit too loud, for a couple nearby immediately stared at him in terror before hurriedly walking away – "A-A-Anyway, since we're here… I thought maybe we can just w-wander around on our own or something…" He grumbled, voice trailing off as he tried to come up with an excuse to give himself some time alone to still his beating heart. At the very least, he wanted some time to prepare himself before he come in contact with her. Hisui frowned slightly at his response before lightly flicking his forehead with a snap of her fingers.

"Nonsense! If you get occupied and carried away with everyone else's booths, you'll never come to my class! C'mon, first stop is Class 2-B!" As if to demonstrate her willpower of a salesman, she took hold of Gouki's arm and began to lead him back towards the school entrance, if not forcing him in a half-drag. The taller boy resisted out of embarrassment at first, bickering incessantly before giving up and forcing himself to go along with her whims. Once Hisui has set her mind on something, she won't stop at anything to accomplish her goal.

The inside was packed more than before. With the time hitting late afternoon, growing close to noon – many more people were arriving to experience the sensation of Oukashou's Culture Festival. "Hold on a minute – _S-Sui!_" He had to raise his voice from the growing noise volume as they entered the crowd; her figure soon disappearing in the sea of people. Only his hand remained connected to hers, holding on tightly in fear of losing her in the wave. Hisui continued to tug him along, her excitement getting ahead of her. Poor Yasutaka was keeping up with great difficulty in the dense throngs of people that constantly blocked his way.

Gouki briefly wondered if he should yell again and battle against the deafening voices from the crowd or stay silent and let her lead him along, as she had always done so. He heaved out a heavy sigh, and smiled faintly to himself. The worst was over when they reached the other end of the hallway where the stairways proved to hold considerably less traffic. "You should see everyone's costumes," Hisui began animatedly at the first chance for conversation where they could hold one without being interrupted by the thick noise level. "Endou and Shinohara both worked really hard to get everyone dressed up in historical kimonos!"

"Ehhhhh! That sounds rather nice!" Yasutaka commented with a grin. If the rest of the girls in her class were decked out in cute kimonos, perhaps this culture festival wouldn't be as boring as he thought it was originally was. Gouki stared back with an unimpressed look at his friend as if he could read his mind; to which Yasutaka responded back with a sheepish look, putting fingers to his lips in a hushed signal to keep his thoughts a secret from the unwitting health representative.

Emerging out from the stairwell connecting to the second floor, Hisui rushed forwards to the entrance of her classroom, waving a greeting to a surprised-looking Shinohara. "Shinohara!" She smiled brightly back at her classmate, waving the flyers. "I came back with some friends of mine!"

"Kogarashi-san…" The girl spoke softly, but there was a flush of excitement on her face. "I-Is this your doing? I m-mean… look at the amount of customers we have…!"

Hisui swiveled her head to glance inside the classroom. It was bursting with customers, and more seemed to be coming. Several new visitors greeted Shinohara by the door, who then led them inside to find a seat for them. A bead of sweat slid down Hisui's face – it wasn't worry, but more awe than anything else. Awe, in that perhaps they may not have enough table space to generate the most amount of revenue possible.

Endou who was primarily tasked with the role of waitress was dashing and scurrying about, taking orders back and forth from the kitchen and customers. "It's only the first day and man, aren't you guys on a roll?" Yasutaka whistled at the sight of the busy, bustling classroom. He had some doubts about a cosplay-themed café but it seems like the students put quite the amount of effort into making their establishment look genuinely interesting.

Hisui ushered them inside the classroom, lest the tables be completely filled up. "A table for two, please!" She called out for Endou who glanced back with a distracted look, currently serving orders for another table. "Oh, Hisui-tan! You've came back! Good timing, there was a junior…" She trailed off, pausing to huff in a few breaths and made her way over to the health representative. "There was a junior – her name, Kitagawa, I think? She came around a few minutes ago looking for you!"

A look of surprise washed over Hisui's face. "Kitagawa… she's my underclassmen from the Health Committee."

At that moment, Teranishi stuck his head out from the kitchen stall, his bangs pushed up by a makeshift knotted cloth headband to keep his hair out of his eyes. Perspiration from working at the grill lined his forehead, sweat gleaming off his features. "You should head to the infirmary. I think something's come up."

Nodding silently, Hisui turned around with an apologetic smile on her face. "W-Well, I guess I need to go! Oh, but before I leave," She gestured Gouki and Yasutaka to an open table, placing down menus. "We don't have too much on the menu but Teranishi makes a mean crepe! I'll try to come back and show you guys around the campus as soon as I can." There was a certain worried look in her eyes, but Hisui forced herself to smile, feeling slightly disappointed that her time with her guests was cut short.

Gouki glanced back at her, his brow set in a stern line as he continued to look at her for a moment. "You're worrying again." He started, picking up the menu. "You say the crepe was good? I guess I'll order that." Grateful that he was being understanding in his own way, a small crack of a genuine smile came through Hisui's features. "Yeah, it's really great. Can I get you anything else before I head off?"

"Uh, I'll have the ice cream fruit parfait." Yasutaka replied candidly, and handed her back the menu. "Thanks, sempai. You should probably go check on that junior of yours."

After turning in their orders to Teranishi, Hisui quickly exited the classroom and her feet began to take her down along the crowded corridor; the path towards the nurse's office was all too well-memorized. She knew that Kitagawa wouldn't have personally come to find her lest it was something serious; and part of that worried her deeply. Troubled, she began to take off the apron tied around her waist during her fast stride towards the office, and by the time she had reached there in record time, she had flung it over the crook of her arm, not bothered by the fact that she was still dressed up in her traditional garb.

Swinging the door open briskly, she peered in with sharp eyes, immediately surveying the scene. Kitagawa who had been sitting down by the desk immediately got up, alerted by Hisui's arrival. "I-Inchou!" She managed to whisper aloud, quickly making her way to the older girl. "Kitagawa! I heard you came by my classroom looking for me. Is something the matter?" Hisui breathed, her eyes scouring over the younger girl's face for signs of trouble.

Kitagawa bit her bottom lip, eyes contemplating the matter for a moment. "It's… about an incident this morning."

"Incident? Was someone hurt?"

"No; not yet, at least." The placid, suave tone of the school nurse came floating from behind, and Hisui turned around to see her slightly unshaven superior standing languidly by the doorway, smelling faintly of cigarette smoke. Hanazono ran a hand over his chin, feeling the bristles he had neglected to shave this morning. Hisui stood stoically, holding her junior who looked shaken yet relieved to see a familiar figure.

She cleared her throat. "What do you mean by that?"

The Okinawan man scratched the back of his head, his messy, unkempt hair tied back in its usual short, bushy pigtail. "Well… a familiar face popped up earlier, looking for trouble. Remember that senior? Nakata?"

Hisui froze; her blood ran cold.

"I guess he's a little mad for having been thrown out of school after the principal expelled him for his less-than-savory crimes on school grounds." Hanazono continued, now scratching the side of his nose. "Made quite a scene earlier by the front entrance, badly scaring some of the festival attendees might I add." He heaved a heavy sigh, and shuffled into the office in his pair of slippers, plugging his hands into his lab coat pockets. "When will they lock him up in jail for good? I don't see a single good bone in that boy's body…"

He stopped midway in his muttering, realizing that his favourite student had gone silent since his arrival. "What's the matter, Kogarashi? You look a little pale." He was concerned now, seeing how rapidly the colour had drained from her face.

"I… no, I'm fine." Hisui reassured him, clearing her throat again awkwardly. "I… I suppose the faculty's been informed of his intrusion?"

"No doubt, they've strengthened security. Wouldn't want someone of his character showing up and ruining the school's culture festival altogether – it'll end up in disaster if he continues to harass the school." He sank down on his swivel chair, reaching out for his hot mug of tea. Roughly picking up the piece of ceramic into his hands, he turned his gaze back to his students.

"Well… I think Kitagawa should head back to her class; I'll take care of things here. Sorry about having you come in the middle of the culture festival; seems like your class has its hands full with you and that get up." He winked back at her, and Hisui's face reddened slightly after realizing she was still wearing her costume. "I… I was _worried_ someone was hurt, so I came as soon as I could…!"

"Thankfully no one was hurt. Let's hope it remains that way." Hanazono firmly concluded. Pausing for one last moment, he frowned at Hisui, a questioning look in his eyes. "Are you sure you're alright, Kogarashi? Is there something I need to know?"

She quickly shook her head, feigning a smile. "No, no… there's nothing. Don't worry about me. I'll take Kitagawa back."

There was still a perplexed look in his eyes, but the school nurse said nothing, and nodded his head. "Well, I'll be here, like always. Feel free to come sit down and talk to me whenever you feel like it."

"Will do, Hanazono-sensei. And please don't scare any female patients too badly. Just because Kitagawa isn't here doesn't mean you can go around unchecked." And with that, Hisui was out of the door, walking by her junior's side who had kept quiet for the most part. She glanced down at the younger girl and her somber expression.

"Do you think… he'll come back? Nakata-sempai, that is." Kitagawa finally expressed her worries, her brow arched in a troubled wrinkle. Hisui wasn't sure what to say, but she could sympathize with the girl's fears. She didn't want to appear weak to her juniors – it wasn't a reassuring thing, to be weak and cowardly as a leader. And thus she inhaled sharply, trying to let out a small laugh.

"Hanazono-sensei said that the teachers made sure he won't be coming back. So I don't think there's anything to worry about anymore."

"Yeah…" That relieved Kitagawa slightly, but she still felt concerned. "…but Nakata-sempai was sure a nasty fellow, even back when he was here at school." Hisui's face hardened, and she looked away.

"Don't call him 'sempai'; he's not a student here anymore. He doesn't deserve such formality." The senior's mean-looking face flashed in her mind once more, and Hisui felt her heart thud faster. "…And he barely attended school, as the delinquent he was. So you don't have to feel that he still has any sort of attachment to our school. That's all in the past."

She dropped Kitagawa at her classroom, seeing her off. Hisui sighed in relief, watching her junior welcomed back by her classmates. Walking back down the corridor, she stopped by the second floor balcony window and looked outside at the scenery. The sky was still blue and cloudless, and the sun was out. The cheerful atmosphere made it hard to believe that Nakata had shown up earlier, and it eased some of her anxiety away. Glancing at the naked tree branches, a particular head of bleached hair caught her attention and she gazed down.

With the window providing a clear view of the back gardens behind the school, she could see a tall male walking aimlessly around the deserted sidewalk; his frame was wrapped in an expensive-looking winter coat and scarf. He looked like he was simply wandering, but his eyes were searching for something – or someone.

She elicited a hiss of surprise, pressing her face against the glass before confirming her suspicions. "Why… Igarashi Tora!" She whispered to herself with angry surprise and immediately darted for the stairs. Making her way down as quickly as possible before she would lose sight of him, Hisui pushed open the heavy set of doors leading out to the back of the school, her face buffeted by the sharp sting of cold air.

Shuddering against the chill, she followed the sidewalk and looked around wildly for any sign of his familiar face or that stylish mess of blonde hair. With him nowhere to be found, Hisui slowed to a stop in the middle of the path, rubbing her hands around her arms to keep warm as she paused for breath, confused. She was certain she had seen him – or did she? She was beginning to think she was imagining things when footsteps echoed behind her and she quickly turned around to see who it was.

Surprised to see Gouki walking quickly after her, Hisui blinked her confusion away before finding her voice. "Goucchan…? What're you doing here?"

His face equally alarmed, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I was going to ask you that question! Yasutaka and I were looking around for you since you never came back to the classroom, and I saw you running for outside. What're you in such a hurry for?"

Hisui felt her face heat up again at the prospect of mistaking someone for Igarashi Tora. "N-Nothing! I thought I saw someone I knew… but I was mistaken, I suppose." She cleared her throat, and glanced around Gouki. "Where's Shimazaki-san? Wasn't he with you?"

Gouki awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "He, uh, went off with some other friends we bumped into earlier. I thought I should go and find you… got worried for a moment when you never came back."

Hisui let out a small laugh. "I had to drop off my junior at her classroom. But thanks for worrying, though." She walked back towards Gouki, towards whence she came from, and gestured for him to come along. "I suppose I should go back to the classroom… they seem like they need another pair of hands with how busy it's gotten." Gouki said nothing, but glanced back at the empty scenery behind them. There was nobody he could see, as far as he could see, in the empty expanse.

* * *

><p>The sounds of a weary teenager arriving back home could be heard from the kitchen. Kogarashi Sayaka looked up from her mug of lemon honey tea and gardening magazine, seeing the tired face of her daughter enter the house, holding a variety of things; from her schoolbag to a large cloth bag containing additional clothing and materials. Watching her daughter set her things down by the table and take off her scarf and jacket, Sayaka managed a small smile.<p>

"How was the first day of the culture festival?" She asked, not expecting an immediate answer. Hisui paused to think, before unraveling the rest of her scarf and hanging it up by the coat hanger. "It was… fine. It was busy too, but everything's fine." She her jacket up as well, wearing her uniform once more.

"I don't hear you mentioning it being fun." Sayaka teasingly pointed out. Hisui let out a weak chuckle. "It was exhausting, but now that you mention it… yeah, I guess it was." She pulled a chair from the kitchen table and sat down across from her mother. Sayaka got up, fetching a cup from the cabinet. "Want some tea as well?"

"Thanks mom. That sounds great."

As she fixed her daughter a cup of what she was having, Sayaka turned around to gaze at Hisui who leaned back in her chair and stretched her tired limbs. "You know, your father's working the night shift at the hospital today. But he says he might be able to make some time for tomorrow for the school parade."

"If he's too tired, that's okay; there's always next year." Hisui pointed out, and Sayaka merely shook her head adamantly, pouring the hot water into the cup. "Well you know how your father is… speaking of which," Sayaka set the mug before her daughter, taking her seat again. "He was going to tell you about some plans this coming week. You don't have school after the culture festival, do you?"

"No; why do you ask?" Hisui gingerly took a sip from her cup, staring expectantly back at her mother.

"Well," Sayaka started, clasping her hands together with a smile. "Your father's been invited to the charity ball the Igarashi Group is hosting this year. They sent an invitation to our family; for all three of us."

Hisui tried her best not to spit out the lemon and honey, and swallowed her gulp messily, covering her mouth in shock. Sayaka fussed over her daughter's attempt of nearly spraying her with drink, handing her a napkin to wipe up after. "Honestly, Hisui! Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I'm…" She paused to cough out the lemon in her throat. "I-I'm not! But why am I…?"

"It's a gesture of formality, dear. You know, since your father's been seeing the chairman for almost two months now, it would be wise for you to come along. Be a good girl and go to the charity ball. You don't want to embarrass your father by declining to attend, now would you?" Sayaka sternly chastised, and Hisui frowned deeply at this.

"I… I really don't want to go." She gripped the handle of her mug tightly; fingers wound so hard that her knuckles turned white. "I don't think I feel comfortable lounging around with other elites." She muttered back into her cup, shifting a rebellious glance away from her mother.

Sayaka sighed deeply, wringing her hands together at her daughter's disobedience. "There won't just be _old people_ there, Hisui. There will be… teenagers of your age. I hear the Saionji Health Group has a young daughter about your age as well…? The other families will be bringing their children, Hisui. You will have plenty of people around your age to talk to."

"Great. More spoiled brats." Hisui sarcastically retorted.

"Hisui." Sayaka's tone had turned to a stern edge now, and she gazed back at her daughter with a deep frown. "Now listen to me, young lady; Tora-kun will be there as well, so please try your best to get along with the other guests. I want you to be on your best behaviour."

Hisui bit her lip, tasting blood from where the skin had cracked from the cold. "…Fine. If it's only for one night, I guess I can endure." Getting up with her mug of honey and lemon, she marched upstairs without another word, and closed her bedroom door behind her loudly. Sayaka let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Morning had arrived again. Once more, the weather was beautiful and the air was filled with the loud, cheerful noise of merriment; culture festival. The second, final day of Oukashou High's culture festival was only beginning, and the school grounds were becoming increasingly crowded by the hour. Amongst all of the cheer, crowds, and aroma of fresh food, the busy scene was surveyed from the third floor window, tucked away from all the noise and cold sat a girl sitting on a medical stool, her chin propped against the window sill; her eyes, looking down at the scenery. Yesterday's fantasy was gone; her usual attire and appearance graced the presence of the man who sat in the far corner of the room, helping himself to a fresh mug of coffee as he stifled a tired yawn.<p>

She hadn't moved for quite a while now, just simply observing the scene that was laid out before her. The school nurse, Hanazono Kengo glanced back at her, taking a sip of his tea before look around the empty office. "Well, I suppose it's good that we don't have too many patients this year. A decline from all the clumsy little accidents from cooking and amateur carpentry, eh Kogarashi-kun?" He tried to make an effort for some conversation, but his pupil merely nodded her head; her eyes still fixated at looking outside.

The white, winter morning light glowed from the glass pane; its brilliance softly reflecting off the young girl's features as her eyes occasionally quivered in movement; she studied the faces of the festival attendees with a knowing delight, but her smile would sometimes vanish when her mind wandered upon topics that bothered her; the topic she had shared with her mother last night. She did not want to give it much thought at the moment, and expelled the idea of attending the charity ball from her mind as quickly as she could.

However, upon perishing the bad thoughts, she was rudely brought to attention when the loud voices of merriment from outside changed slightly to a tone of fear. Alert, she glanced back outside, where upon her horror she sat, gaze transfixed to the scene that unfolded before her. A few teachers stood by the gate, barring from another man from entering. He lunged forwards towards another student, and there was a moment of chaos as the bodies writhed in the scuffle; finally, the offender pulled back from the pull of the gym teacher and sprinted away as quickly as he can. He threw a retreating, spiteful glance at the people behind him, and Hisui's heart skipped a beat when she realized that it was Nakata.

The concerned voices soon turned into loud yelling and a few shrieks of terror, and Hisui immediately sat up from the stool, her eyes still staring down. There were too many people – she could not see what was going on even though she was looking from above. Hanazono looked up from his book, alarmed at the voices. "What's going on outside? Is something happening?" He immediately questioned, noticing that she was out of her seat.

Hisui swallowed; her throat dry. Turning around, she faced Hanazono with a look of panic on her face. "There's… there's been some sort of accident. I just saw Nakata at the front gates… he ran off and… and…" Hanazono immediately placed his book back down upon the desk; his usual laidback look hardening into one of seriousness. "Stay here, Kogarashi. I'll go downstairs and see what's going on. If anybody comes, help them out and have them wait for me until I get back."

Hisui watched as Hanazono quickly exited the nurse's office, his white medical coat fluttering behind him in his long stride. She bit her lip out of habit again, and quickly approached the window to survey what was going on. The initial group of people had disappeared; she could see a faculty member waving at the throng of onlookers to disperse, seemingly to be reassuring them about what had happened. She kept on staring, her heart beating like a heavy drum, waiting to see for any changes but was called to attention when a flurry of footsteps and voices made their way down from outside in the hallway.

"Bring him in here – quickly." Hanazono instructed, entering the room as quickly as he had left and pulled up a chair. Hisui glanced around the school nurse, and was shocked to see Sagawa accompanied by two other teachers – both of whom were supporting him by holding him up beneath the arms. He held to his left arm tightly, raising it up with a look of tight pain on his face.

"Sagawa-sempai!" Hisui immediately blurted out, but her eyes were quicker than her mouth for she saw his left sleeve soaked with blood. A hand flew to her gaping mouth at the horrific sight. "Y-Your arm! How did you…?"

"Kogarashi-kun; please, stand aside." Hanazono eased her gently away, and beckoned for Sagawa to sit down on the chair. "Now let me take a look at that. Roll up your sleeves without touching the wound as best as you can, Sagawa-kun."

The senior did as he was told, and slowly furled his sleeves back. The colour darkened as the rolls of fabric pressed against the folds, soaked with blood. Running almost vertically down his left arm, a gash between a deep cut and a minor laceration ran down Sagawa's forearm, spanning about five to six inches long. A light gasp escaped Hisui's lips at the bloody sight. Hanazono was already assembling a pair of tweezers and a suturing needle on top of a metal tray. "Kogarashi, if you want to make yourself useful – now's the time. Fetch me some disinfectant and cotton balls, would you, please?"

Jarring back to life, Hisui nodded wordlessly and immediately flew over to the medical cabinet, grabbing a bottle of isopropyl alcohol and a jar of cotton balls. She quickly prepared the necessities by pouring a bit of the rubbing alcohol into a small, kidney steel bowl. Bringing it over to Hanazono's side, she also handed him another kidney bowl filled with a handful of cotton. With a pair of tweezers, Hanazono lightly dipped a cotton ball into the isopropyl and began to clean Sagawa's wound.

"We'll leave him in your care then, Hanazono-sensei." Sagawa's homeroom teacher and the other faculty member nodded to the busy nurse and exited the office, whispering to each other in distress. Kogarashi worriedly watched them leave, before turning her attention back to Sagawa who sat in stoic pain at the sting of the isopropyl. "Sagawa-sempai… w-what happened?"

The older boy turned to face her, looking a little frayed. "Nakata came again today. I was the first to spot him from the front gates, so I told him upfront that he wasn't welcomed here and that he wasn't allowed on school grounds." Hanazono placed one bloodied cotton ball after another on a spare tray on the desk beside them, and continued to clean Sagawa's wound. Hisui stared back at her senior, nodding slowly.

"I told him to leave immediately. The teachers were also there when it happened." He quietly continued, looking down at his cut arm. "He was hiding a pocket knife underneath his jacket and tried to stab me, but I've taken 5 years of aikido since middle school." Some cheer returned in Sagawa's voice. "I used a simple blocking stance, but I'm sad to say flesh don't stand too well against sharpened steel."

"You're lucky he didn't get any deeper than this." Hanazono replied, his gaze still fixated on the wound. "Alright buddy, buckle up. Time for your sutures."

Sagawa winced slightly at this. "So I'll have to get stitches after all?"

"Hmmm, like I said; if it was any deeper, the school would have been forced to take you to the hospital. And they would have needed a bigger needle." A devilish grin came across Hanazono's face, and he fished out a ¼ inch circle needle used in standard medical practices. "And since I'm a certified medical doctor, I'll give you special service on the house you'd otherwise have to check into a clinic for."

Hisui glanced back outside, a look of apprehension spreading across her face as she left the commotion behind her. The once-blue sky was beginning to cloud over, her mouth breaking into a worried frown.

* * *

><p>"For the time being… they say that on-campus activities won't be suspended; but will continue as they have been until the end of the day." Hanazono Kengo, the resident school nurse at Oukashou High School, declared firmly as he stood before the four students seated in front. The solemn, worried faces of the Oukashou Health Committee – Kitagawa Mika, Sagawa Kousuke, Teranishi Souhei, and the representative, Kogarashi Hisui – were all gathered before their usually upbeat and cheerful faculty advisor. But the situation they found themselves in suddenly was much too serious for him to act irresponsibly. At times such as this, Hisui couldn't help but to feel just how insecure she really was when someone with a personality such as Hanazono himself, was forced to get his act together.<p>

"But it's too dangerous to continue at this rate," Teranishi protested, and gestured to Sagawa's dressed arm. "A student was hurt on premises! They should be putting the school on lockdown!"

Hanazono sighed tiredly. "A weapon was involved and produced at the scene but no firearms were involved. The police have been called and they've been looking into the matter – discreetly. It would do no good to cause a mass panic at the school, considering how many people have gathered here today." A look of disappointment washed across Teranishi's face. "I know you're concerned about the party-goers, Teranishi. But the culture festival is something everyone's been working on and anticipating for an entire year… the principal has decided to keep the doors open and the gates patrolled for the time being."

Kitagawa looked down at her fidgeting hands fearfully. "But… but what if Nakata-sempai comes b-back?"

"Don't call him sempai!" Hisui burst out angrily, before quickly turning pale at her sudden outburst. She shook her head in apology. "I'm sorry Kitagawa… but he's a stranger now to our school. We won't let him back in."

"My arm's not that bad, actually. But… he's got a knife, nonetheless. And what if it wasn't me, but some other innocent bystander? Charges could have been pressed." Sagawa added bitterly, eying his bandaged arm that was resting upon the table surface. Hanazono let out a long sigh.

His hand reached up to scratch his unkempt mess of bedhead. "Well, at any rate; the principal wants us to help out with patrol. Now I know Sagawa's in no condition to do any of that, and since we're kind of a low-ammunition force to begin with, I just need to have two of you to go out and help out with the staff. I'll write a note to your homeroom teachers later, excusing you from festival duties." Hanazono dig around his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"I-I'll… I'll stay here with Sagawa-sempai!" Kitagawa instantly blurted out, eliciting a red flush from the older boy. "I… I just don't feel like I'm up to the task either… sorry." She mumbled, and Hanazono laughed lightly, patting the young girl on the head. "Well, I suppose Kogarashi and Teranishi don't have much of a choice."

Hisui glanced worriedly back at her classmate, who looked equally anxious back at her. "Are we to split up?"

"No. Go together as a pair. You'll be safer that way in case you actually run into Nakata again. Don't go looking for him, but don't stray and invite trouble, either." Hanazono handed a first aid kit to Hisui, who accepted it quickly, holding it in her hands. "You guys stay out of trouble, you hear me? Normally we wouldn't even think about endangering students, but the staff's shorthanded. The school's too big to cover with only so many people." He paused, before smiling wearily at the two.

"You see any sign of Nakata; you immediately report to the nearest staff member, and stay with them. If anybody gets hurt, you know the procedure. We've went over the drills before. If it's serious, call for emergency and bring them to me straight away. You hear me?"

"Yes sir." Hisui replied evenly back, regaining a bit of edge in her voice. Her hands wound around the handle of the first aid kit, and she went to go fetch her coat from the hanger by the door. Teranishi followed suit, slipping into his wool-lined jacket he wore over his uniform. He watched as the health representative briskly walked down the corridor, first aid kit in hand.

"Hisu… er, _inchou_," He readily corrected himself, knowing that Hanazono may still be within earshot. The last thing he wanted was an eternity of teasing from the perverted school nurse. "I'm just shooting blanks here, but I think you should probably stay behind. You don't look too well." He almost regretted saying such a thing at the furious look he was given from the health representative.

"Teranishi… we need to make sure nobody else gets hurt. That's the job we've been given." Hisui reprimanded him, before continuing her quick walk down the stairs. Teranishi followed suit. "Besides, now that I know he's skulking out there, somewhere… I can't put my heart to rest until I see him restrained, behind bars for once and for all." Her fingernails dug into the plastic case of the first aid kit. Teranishi eyed her worriedly.

"You're… not thinking of _looking_ for him, are you?" Falling into a hushed whisper, the taller boy walked quickly to match the brisk pace of the health representative. Hisui jolted to a halt – and she gazed back at him with wide eyes. "N-No, that's not… Hanazono-sensei told us not to. I just… I just want the authorities to capture him as soon as possible. That's all." She gripped the first aid kit tightly once more, and pushed open the set of doors leading to the busy corridor of people.

The late afternoon chill flowed past the crevices of the door; the last bits of daylight already beginning to fade away, tucked behind the grey clouds that were blotting out the skies. Hisui knew despite the clear instructions she had been given, and Teranishi's warning about Nakata – it was clear to her what she must do.

She will personally see the end to this matter.

* * *

><p>A tall, young male walked down the familiar neighbourhood street – his legs locked in a steady, quick pace as he made his way down beneath the cloudy, afternoon rays. The usual white headband he used to hide his eyes and brow with was absent; if not for some of the piercings and his bleached hair, he would have looked like an ordinary teenager of his age. His hands were stuffed inside his pocket and thus he withdrew his cellphone and flipped it open, planning on messaging his childhood friend to announce his arrival to the school's culture festival.<p>

The sound of trash cans toppling over in a terrific crash caught his attention however; looking up, Aratake Gouki was surprised to see a figure huddled over the toppled cans, hand pressed against the stone wall as he paused to pant heavily for breath. Dressed in a dirty jacket worn over a hoodie sweater and jeans, Gouki could see immediately that the person was Nakata. Having been expelled from Oukashou, he wasn't surprised to see the senior wearing his ragged choice of civilian clothing.

But more than just the element of surprise, an overwhelming rage began to swell within Gouki as his memories were recalled of that particular night – Nakata poised in an unholy manner above her body; her crying face she refused to show; the fear that paralyzed her – they all came back like a bursting dam unable to control the flood of emotion and anger that was multiplying within him. Gouki silently walked towards Nakata, shoving his cellphone back inside his pocket and his fingers curling into a fist.

"Hey, Nakata!"

Nakata, who quickly registered the situation he was in, immediately lashed out his free arm. Immediately taking an evasive step back from trained reflexes, Gouki narrowly missed the glint of a knife edge striking his face – and Nakata immediately turned heel and ran, racing down the street whence he came from. Shocked for a split second, Gouki took after and began to chase the senior down the street.

"H-Hey! Stop!"

Trash cans were toppled over as the senior knocked them over purposefully for the sake of slowing down the younger boy. Jumping over the heap of metal and plastic, Gouki landed clumsily on his feet but continued on, dimly aware that Nakata was heading back to whence he came from – the direction of Oukashou High. Speeding onwards, Gouki could see the school's structure in the distance and turned his focus towards Nakata's retreating back. The damn druggie runs quite fast, he had noted.

Seeing that his obstacles barely slowed down his pursuer, Nakata took a steep turn to the left, escaping into a narrow alleyway that ran behind the houses. Gouki skidded to a halt, torn at the moment whether to continue after Nakata, or slow down and rethink his choice of action. Succumbing to the latter, he glanced around the neighbourhood streets and continued to run down the main road, towards the school. His hand dug inside his coat pocket, fingers winding around his cellphone, but he released his hold after thinking hard for a moment. He won't tell her – not yet. He'll take care of Nakata himself.

Someplace within the busy courtyard of Oukashou High, Kogarashi Hisui navigated her way through the dense crowd with Teranishi following closely behind her. The number of people had grown exponentially now that it was growing late. The biggest spectacle of the culture festival was the large illuminations display that were installed in the front courtyard, and many people have gathered to come see the bright lights. It was almost half past four – the sky was already dark, and the lamp posts were beginning to flicker on.

She observed the dense crowd, before shaking her head futilely. It was hard to see a good distance ahead of her, with the crowds of people gathering in her way. "This isn't going to work. We need a better vantage point."

"What are you talking about? We're supposed to be patrolling the grounds." Teranishi grabbed her arm, pulling her back before she could be trampled over by a taller festival-goer who had brusquely brushed past her in a hurry. "Watch out where you're going!" He hissed. He was starting to worry about the health representative – she was acting strange, and he had a vague idea of what she was up to.

Hisui let out a short gasp when she noticed that there was someone in her way. She had been so focused at staring ahead; she hadn't taken notice to her surroundings. "T-Thanks. I'm just saying, maybe we can scout out from a better location. It's too crowded here, and we'd never get anywhere at this rate."

Teranishi supposed he couldn't argue against her logic; she had a valid point, it was too hard to move around within the thick crowd. "…Alright. Let's head back to the backyard. I doubt Nakata's dumb enough to take the front entrance again if he's coming back."

"My thoughts exactly. Let's go then." Pushing against the heavy crowd, Hisui hurried past the swarm of bodies and barred an arm out, gently easing the throng of people out of her path. "Health Committee, coming through! Please let us pass!" Along with some form of authority over the normal masses, she was surprised to see how quick people were to obey once she had uttered those words, and seized the advantage to push through quickly the crowd as they parted like a wave for her and Teranishi.

Catching up to Hisui, Teranishi let out a small laugh. "I can't believe you would do that."

"I'm not against breaking a few small rules for the greater good." She muttered back, finally breaking into an open space where she immediately shifted from a quick brisk to a slight dash towards the school doors. With Teranishi following her closely behind, she glanced around, taking notice of a few teachers that were on patrol walking in the far distance, unnoticing of their position, before darting past the doors and hurried around the side alleys.

"Remember, when we spot Nakata, we need to alert the teachers right away." Teranishi reminded her, keeping his voice low as he quickly paced behind the health representative. A slight smirk came across Hisui's face. "…Right. Then one of us will have to distract him to give the other enough time."

"There's a chance he'll run when he realizes what we're up to." Teranishi murmured back, keeping his eyes open around their surroundings. Hisui gave him a curt nod, before warily surveying the empty back lot behind the school. The baseball diamond and track field was still a good distance from their location; the garden area was an often solitary spot where a few plants were grown during the warmer seasons. But right now, during the middle of winter, there was nobody. Nobody, save for the two shivering, panting students who were discreetly making their way around the school.

Nakata, who had unwittingly became a target of interest, was making his way quickly behind the school fences through the tight spaces and alleyways behind buildings that bordered along the school property. He crashed to his left, burying his shoulder into the metal netting of the fence painfully after tripping over a few garbage bags. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, he was relieved to see that Aratake had given up on chasing after him, and allowed himself a short moment to catch his wheezing breath before quickly making his way towards the school.

A grove of trees separated the outer-lying grounds from the inner gardens. He crept up beside a bush, trying to quiet his ragged breathing. His lungs just weren't as healthy and capable as other people – it had been ruined by his arduous addiction of smoking since his middle school days. Much to his surprised delight, two people of his particular interest was right there in front of him – far away from witnesses. The younger underclassmen he had used to bully, Teranishi – and the hated health representative, Kogarashi.

They were talking to each other for a while, before they seemed to be focused at scouting out for something. Nakata slowly eased out the pocket knife from his pocket; cold, numb fingers running along the flat of the blade before he pricked his thumb to test its sharpness. Feeling the familiar sting as the knife broke his skin, he smiled to himself, his eyes fixated upon the shape of the slender girl who was standing only about ten feet away from him, her back facing unnoticed towards him.

It felt almost like an eternity, but with a drop of sweat running down his temple he was reassured of the certain, flow of time. There was nothing to hold him back now – the moment was perfect. His muscles that were braked in a stiff position kicked off from the ground, and he lunged – pushing his body forth while his right arm came swinging around, gripping the knight tightly in his hand –

A shout rang out into the cold, evening air and the sound of bodies tumbling along the floor accentuated with pained grunts and yelps followed after. Before she had a second to register what was happening, Hisui felt herself tumbling down onto the floor and instinctively she thrust her arms out to break her fall.

The palms of her hands stung like a thousand, tiny needles. Her left shoulder which took the brunt of her fall was sore, but not as badly scraped as her hands. Groaning out, she could feel a heavy weight on her back, and dumbly blinked her eyes as she struggled against the pain that racked her entire frame. Faintly, she could see the familiar sweater sleeve-clad arm of Teranishi resting over her torso... until the bright red she finally registered in her eyes caused her jolt up in shock.

A groan came out from beside her. Hisui looked down, and saw her fellow classmate lying on his side. A small pocketknife was lodged near the joint where his forearm met his elbow. His arm was still faintly grasping her waist as if he had tried to shield her.

Redness billowed everywhere, quickly soaking up Teranishi's sleeve.

If it weren't for the horrific realization that her partner had been stabbed, Hisui's terrified attention quickly broke when the ragged breaths of a certain someone broke the silence amidst the occasional grunts of agony coming from Teranishi.

"Godammit! God _fucking_ dammit!" Nakata cursed loudly, anger flashing in his eyes as his lips curled up in a snarl. It was clear then to Hisui, that the knife was intended for _her._

A scream escaped her lips, echoing loudly in the empty back passageway behind the school.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Well, what can I say? A long update after many people presumed I was dead. Actually this chapter was mostly written a year ago, but I couldn't decide on how to end this, plus I had many other subplots I want to introduce in this story. Again, I don't expect many people to remember this fic... but for those who do, thank you so much.


	9. flee love and it chases thee

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>"Sir, you should head back to the car."<p>

The polite voice of his trusted aide and friend held a formal yet pleading tone of urgency, yet it fell on the deaf ears of the young heir. A puff of warm breath escaped into the frigid air as Igarashi Tora stood silently, as if in thought, as his golden eyes surveyed his surroundings. It was just the plain sight of a school, with a grove of stark, barren trees lining the pathway. The soles of his leather boots crunched against the particles of ice and snow, grinding it against the floor as he turned around to face Maki.

"Just another moment."

"Yes President... but please do not take too long."

Tora paced down the pathway, contemplating whether he should go inside the school. Maki had wished with his fierce might that it would cause bad press, and to show himself amongst the common rabble would only further disrupt his current seize of power and control over the company. But despite the fair and reasonable warnings, the tyrant heir just could not help but...

He stopped in the middle of his tracks when his eyes caught the familiar frame of the girl, staring through a large window up on the second floor of the school. She looked pensive, staring out the window at the distance. A smile crept up on his face before he turned away, looking somewhat satisfied.

"Alright Maki. Let's head out."

The dark-haired aide nodded in acknowledgment, escorting the Igarashi heir to a back parking lot where a black sedan was parked. Opening the door for the student council president, Maki nodded approvingly to Tora.

"The Sakurai family will be waiting for you shortly."

With a firm snap the door closed behind Tora, who then glanced back outside with a weary look.

* * *

><p>He had finally made it to the front gates of Oukashou High, but by that time the throng of festival-goers had increased unexpectedly. Aratake Gouki gritted his teeth as he tried to make his way past the crowds, trying to ease his way through as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure if Nakata had gotten here yet, but he had to go make sure.<p>

He needed to see her face to make sure she was safe.

"Dammit!" He swore under his breath. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to move anywhere now that the main event of the festival was happening soon. He had recalled Hisui talking something about the illumination lights the school had installed in the main courtyard. Most likely the source of all of this traffic was the result of the people heading towards the square at this moment.

Gouki's eyes caught sight of the school's front doors. Dislodging himself from the thickness of the crowd, he began to sprint towards the entrance, narrowly colliding into other passerbys that loitered in the courtyard. Slowing down his pace, he began to walk quickly down the corridor, eyes darting around in case he would catch her in his sight.

_'Please Sui. Please, for god's sake.'_

He was already making his way to the second floor when a familiar underclassman caught his eye. What was her name again...? The light-haired girl who looked petite for her age was climbing down the stairs, a clipboard in hand, and did not notice him.

"Hey! You – er, that junior!" He instinctively grabbed her arm to stop her, and in her shock, Kitagawa let out a small squeal.

"U-U-Ummm! D-Do I know y-you?" She squeaked fearfully, noticing how menacing he looked. Gouki's forehead creased and darkened, apparently unaware that he was scaring the poor girl. "Yeah – well, no. I mean, I'm looking for Sui – I mean, Hisui. Kogarashi Hisui? Your senior?"

"O-Oh." Came Kitagawa's stuttering reply, and she glanced away quickly. It was a bit scary to look at him directly in the face. "U-Um... Kogarashi-sempai is out on s-school grounds... s-she's on d-duty at the moment..."

Gouki's face shifted into one of confusion. "Out on duty? She isn't at the nurse's office?"

An uncomfortable look passed over Kitagawa's face. "W-Well... ever since an incident occurred on school grounds... H-Hanazono-sensei – I mean, the school nurse – told everyone on the health committee to patrol the school in case someone gets h-hurt again."

"Whoa there, hold up – someone got _hurt?_ _How?_" A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Gouki's temple. There was a knot in his stomach that was beginning to tighten and constrict uncomfortably.

"Y-Yes. A senior – er, a student who used to attend this school... he attacked a student but was gone before we could report him to the authorities." Kitagawa explained, and trailed off when she remembered how Sagawa had been hurt by Nakata's knife. "The s-school didn't want to cause a disturbance s-so we haven't called the police yet."

"Idiots." Gouki breathed hard, his brow tightening into a scowl. "So Hisui – she's outside?"

"Y-Yes." Kitagawa stammered. "B-But she's with Teranishi-sempai, s-so...!"

He was already making his way down the stairwell. "Thanks junior!" And he sprinted back down the corridor, whence he came from.

If his hunch was right – Nakata would have arrived already. He had nothing left to lose, after all.

* * *

><p>"Teranishi...! Teranishi!"<p>

Her undulated cries trembled out as waves of panic coursed through her body. The auburn-haired male who laid wounded beside her was unresponsive, save for the ragged breathing that was becoming increasingly shallow. And although it was winter, sweat was lining Teranishi's brow as he struggled to cry out against the pain of the blade that was lodged tightly in his arm.

"Hi... sui... get away..." Teranishi managed out in a raspy voice, looking paler than before. He was losing blood – but if she were to remove the knife there was no way to stop him from bleeding out. She could feel her eyes moistening, but she dared not cry in front of the brute who had done this to Teranishi.

Footsteps approached her, and Hisui looked up to see Nakata already approaching her menacingly. Her grip squeezed around Teranishi's arm, and he yelled out in pain at her attempts to stop the flow. Her eyes defiantly met Nakata's steely gaze. "Don't you _dare_ touch him – _urghhghh!_"

Teranishi choked loudly as he bit back the agony and pain of seeing the health representative's head crack back as Nakata dealt a particularly hard slap across her face.

Hisui was stunned for a moment and felt tears coming to her eyes but she bit her lip in retaliation. She would _not_ let him win. Her hand crept up to the side of her stinging face, and she fiercely glared back at the thug. She will _not_ be helpless this time. Not when Teranishi is depending on her...!

"You and your goddamn look!" Nakata roared, clearly in a state of furious anger. Maybe it was the drugs, perhaps the humiliation of having lost time and time again. With Kogarashi Hisui marked as his personal vendetta, he was about to swing down another fist to hit her when her hand shot out and crashed against his pelvic region. Feeling like he had the wind knocked out of him, Nakata stumbled back in shock and fell over. Hisui panted hard, quickly getting up to her feet as she winded back her fist and steeled herself.

Teranishi grunted with effort as he attempted to sit up, cradling his injured arm. The rest of his body felt cold, and the warmth was draining out of him. Hisui shot him a worried look. "Teranishi, please don't get up! The blood flow – you need to put your arm in elevation above your torso!"

Her attention was quickly cut back to Nakata who furiously came charging back at her again. In her weakened state, Hisui could only brace herself by jutting out her right elbow, effectively allowing Nakata to gore himself against the point of her arm. Not enough to stop him but just enough to faze him slightly, Hisui shrugged off the groaning delinquent and let him fall to the cold floor, before quickly pinning his neck down with her forearm and effectively immobilizing Nakata.

"There's nobody here to help you this time." Hisui spat, fear turning into anger when she remembered that one cold night when he had approached her with his gang of thugs. "How does it feel, Nakata? To be beaten by a _girl?_"

He made some motion to speak but Hisui only tightened her hold and he began to gargle desperately at his windpipe being crushed by the health representative.

"Hisui."

She turned her head to meet the tired gaze of Teranishi, who looked much worse than before. "Hisui. He's not worth it." He managed out, before groaning out in pain once more.

Upon seeing her partner in such pain, Hisui's anger dissipated, and she released Nakata and quickly flew over to Teranishi's side. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She apologized, before trying to help him up. "C'mon, let's get you to Hanazono-sensei."

Teranishi hesitantly glanced back over at Nakata who still lay on the floor, choking a little as oxygen returned to his lungs. Swinging his bloodied arm over her shoulders, he allowed himself to be helped up, and began to walk towards the back entrance towards the school.

Nakata heaved out a last cough, spitting phlegm onto the concrete path. Wiping his mouth with a dirty sleeve, his legs pushed himself up and he staggered a bit before setting his blurring vision upon the retreating back of the health representative. To him, she was the embodiment of his humiliation – the cause of his downfall. The sole reason his life had spiraled downhill.

This was his last chance.

He charged forwards, having found renewed strength – and crashed into the girl, sending both her and her classmate tumbling down once more. Hisui let out an undignified shout as she hit the ground once more, feeling her jaw scraping against the floor. Before she could get back to her knees she felt his fist connect to the same side of her face where she was hit earlier.

Her head fell back down to the floor, her mind unable to process what had happened. Black dots perforated her vision, and she couldn't quite hear clearly outside of her right ear.

"...up!"

Voices sounded muted – they sounded distant...

"...et up...!"

She squinted, still dazed as the cold, white floor slowly began to sharpen back into focus.

"I said _get up!"_

When she was unable to do so, she felt her upper body being hauled up by a rough hand at the nape of her uniform collar. Hanging limply from his hold, Hisui found herself staring at her scraped knees – raw, bloodied, and looking worse for wear.

_Huh?_

Another blow came again, this time harder than the last. A ringing noise came, and she saw white before it changed into black. Feeling her scraped cheek touching the concrete floor, Hisui dimly deduced she must have been hit again. _That's funny. I don't really feel anything...?_

"Stop!" The muffled voice of Teranishi rang out. "Don't... er... gain... any... more!"

_What was that, Teranishi? What did you say?_

"...ui! ...over... ere... quickly!"

_More voices? Where are they coming from?_

"Sui!"

This time she could hear in strange clarity, and Hisui found herself staring back up at a pair of frightened eyes. She knew those eyes – ones she had seen some time ago, when all he could do was cry like a baby. It took her a second as her eyes cued in the rest of his face, the details forming together a familiar childhood friend. A slight smile cracked over her dried lips.

"Oh... Gouki... it's... you..." She asserted in short breaths, puffing slightly as the pounding against her head began to drum against the muted sting she could faintly feel on her face.

"Don't move, Sui! We're getting the ambulance!"

He sounded so desperate. A momentary look of confusion passed through her eyes. She didn't quite understand why he looked so scared – so... sad?

"There, there..." She comforted weakly, reaching a scraped palm to touch his face. "Don't cry... Goucchan..." Something warm ran down the side of her face, but she could barely feel it in the cold. He clasped her wounded hand in his, gripping it gently yet tightly.

"Hang on Sui, don't fall asleep on me." He growled, face twisted with a mixture of anger and despair. But despite his protests, she was starting to find herself falling asleep; her lids heavy as the cold air continued to siphon her consciousness away.

Gouki's arms trembled as he held his unconscious childhood friend close to him, before looking up to see the sound of approaching footsteps. Hanazono – and a couple of other faculty staff members came arriving on the scene, looking as white as a sheet. "Kogarashi-kun...!"

"Help him first." Gouki gestured to Teranishi who laid painfully on the floor while his good hand was gripping tightly around his wound, trying to stop the blood flow. "And please call the ambulance...!" Struggling to compose himself, he picked up Hisui with ease and held her tightly as if she would flee from him again. When the other teachers saw the severity of the wound on the side of her face, their looks changed from incredulous to frozen terror.

"_Please_, call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p>"Then it is agreed?"<p>

In the setting of a particularly expensive parlour room, the tense atmosphere could rise and match the level of décor. Seated on a silk cushion was Igarashi Tora, dressed in a fine suit that was neither too gaudy or too plain that seemed appropriate for someone of his stature. Across the ebony-plaque low table was a young girl of his age – her features soft and lush, and her dark, silken hair tied back in an elegant bun. She looked a little meek and shy, but a happy blush was present in her cheeks.

Hanagata Juunichi seated in the far back behind his master, eyes closed somewhat. He opened them and took another look at the girl. In his head, he nodded approvingly. She came from a reputable family, she was fair, and would certainly prove to be the best match for his young master.

The Igarashi heir himself stared back at the strict gaze of the man seated beside his lovely daughter. And to the girl's other side, was her smiling mother. The head of the Sakurai company looked at him, expectant of his answer.

"Yes." Tora merely replied, before turning to the matchmaker who nodded in acknowledgment. "As my father promised before. Unfortunately due to his ailing health, he cannot be here with us today."

"I understand." Sakurai replied evenly. "May he recover soon."

"Chiyo." His wife quietly and gently nudged her daughter. An embarrassed look filled her features, and the young girl nodded quickly before lowering her head in a respectful bow.

"T-Then... please take care of me... Igarashi-kun..."

Returning the bow with his own, Tora stared at the floor in his respectful posture. Golden eyes unflinching, he felt nothing inside.

"I look forward to the future, Chiyo-san."

* * *

><p>The stillness in the waiting room was deafening to Gouki's ears. As he sat restlessly in his seat, he glanced around him. An ashen-faced Kogarashi Sayaka sat beside her husband who shared the same, grave face – holding his hand tightly in hers as she awaited news about her daughter. The sound of muffled crying and sniffling could be heard as well – Endou, Shinohara and Kitagawa sat together, with the bespectacled girl trying to comfort the other two while fighting back the urge to cry herself.<p>

As for Teranishi, who required much more urgent treatment, he spied an unknown middle-aged man sitting by the corridor, grasping his hands together. Judging by his features and the familiar auburn hair, Gouki surmised that it was Teranishi's father.

The sound of the metal door opening was abrupt and caused everyone to look up at the disturbance. A nurse quickly walked out with a pad in her hands, approaching the crowd.

"Teranishi-san?" She called out. The man stood up nervously, walking up to the nurse with a trembling look on his face.

"My son...? How is he?"

"He's fine, Teranishi-san. We gave him a tetanus shot in case his wound would become infected and the doctor's patched him up. He will have stitches for about a month or two, and we recommend having him come back once a week to have the wound cleaned with redressed." The nurse smiled faintly back when she saw the relieved look on the man's face.

"He's recovering right now in the emergency ward. Would you like to see him?"

He nodded, and she gestured for him to follow her. Kogarashi Sayaka stood up, her lip trembling.

"W-What about my daughter...? We haven't... we still haven't heard news about her..."

The nurse turned around to look at the woman, before averting her gaze. "Kogarashi-san is still under examination. We will let you know as soon as she's ready to see you."

Sayaka sank back down into her seat, quiet tears forming in the mother's eyes. Kogarashi Katsuo comforted his crying wife by stroking her back gently, quietly hushing her. Gouki stared back at his hands, unable to watch any longer. How much more did they have to wait?

* * *

><p>She felt like she had been asleep for a very long time.<p>

Hisui first noticed that there was light spilling around everywhere when her conscious mind acknowledged the heavy feeling pressed against her body. It didn't feel real, but the brightness of the white, morning sunlight was jarring enough to pull her back to reality. The hum of something running low in the background caught her attention, and then she noticed that she was placed in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar place.

_Where am I...?_

"You're finally awake!"

Hisui's field of vision was quickly covered by the face of a woman she didn't recognize. Blinking back dumbfounded, Hisui stared as this woman had cocked her head to the side, staring back at her quite intently with a smile on her face.

"E-Erm..." She began, but barely made any noise. Her throat felt parched, and she automatically started to choke.

"Oh dear me!" The woman fetched a glass of water from the bedside table, cupping it to Hisui's lips. "Here, drink some water. It'll help." Doing as she was told, Hisui gulped the water down, an immense feeling of relief washing down her throat.

"T-Thank you." The health representative managed out, and glanced back at the woman while wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Long, locks of golden hair fell around the woman's shoulders while her face was delicate and beautiful – very beautiful. She would have mistaken this mystery woman as a model if it weren't for the patient garb that this woman was wearing. "U-Um... who're you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Mayumi and I'm your roommate for the meanwhile. You can call me Mayu!" There was an unexpected energy in her voice. "And you're Hisui-chan, aren't you?"

A questioning look appeared on Hisu's face. "How did you...?"

Mayu laughed, pointing to the foot of her bed. "Patient chart. You were brought here last night, all banged up. Are you okay?"

It was an innocent-enough question, but a flicker of pain flashed across her face and Hisui winced, realizing that a wad of bandages was resting firmly on her right cheek. Trying to sit up so she can face her visitor a bit more clearly, Hisui began to recall traces of the events that had happened prior.

"I... I was hit. A lot." She fumbled slowly, and the image of Teranishi lying on the floor with Nakata's pocketknife lodged in his arm flashed across her mind. "...and my friend! He was stabbed!"

Mayu let out a small gasp. "Could it be...? That friend of yours, he was admitted to the hospital yesterday evening...?"

Hisui blinked rapidly, mouth dropping open. "He's okay?" Mayu shook her head. "I'm not sure. All I heard was there was a commotion yesterday night about a high school boy getting stabbed... it was terrible news. But I'm sure he's alright." Mayu pressed a gentle hand over the health representative's own hand. "You need to focus on getting better yourself, alright?"

"T-Thank you." Hisui mumbled, but was unable to stop the tears falling from her eyes. "I... I just feel... responsible for all of this somehow..."

In an unexpected motherly gesture, Mayu wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and pulled her gently into an embrace. Hisui's heart skipped a beat at this sudden motion, her wide eyes blinking as she stared at the fabric of the patient garb resting upon Mayu's chest. A nice smell enveloped her – something familiar...

"No one is to blame except for the person who hurt you." Mayu comforted softly, a small smile on her face. "Please don't blame yourself."

Hisui sniffed, rubbing the tears quickly out of her eyes. "S-So um... Mayu-san, what are you in the hospital for?"

Mayu smiled back gently at the girl's question and let go of her embrace, hesitance forming in her eyes as she gazed at Hisui. "Well, it's a bit complicated..."

Immediately catching the hint, Hisui bowed her head. "It's alright, you don't have to say. Thank you... for keeping me company."

Mayu beamed back – her smile like a radiant sun. "Of course, you're always welcome, Hisui-chan."

* * *

><p>The sounds of a television running in the background. The subtle ring of water flowing out of a faucet. With a small squeak, Tora's firm hands turned it shut and he grabbed a towel to dry off his face from the cold water. He had barely made it back to the comfort of his own house before late evening, with the busy preparations he had been attending to for the past week. Sighing as he walked back into his bedroom, he sat down the couch as he listened to the news, while picking up a clean, fresh shirt to put on.<p>

"_...in other news, a man has been arrested after injuring three students in a vicious attack on Wednesday evening. It had occurred on school grounds at Oukashou High School while the yearly school culture festival was taking place. The principal had declined to comment about the security..."_

Sharply glancing up, Tora fixed his gaze at the television screen, hands frozen for a moment before slowly buttoning the rest of his shirt up.

"_Two of the students had been attacked with a small knife, and all three is currently recovering from minor injuries at the local hospital. They are all expected to make a full recovery. However, many parents are critical at the handling of the situation, and the alarm raises at how vulnerable local schools are with the rise of crime in the area..."_

An uncomfortable knot had settled at the bottom of Tora's stomach. A tightly twisted knot that wrung around itself, and it worried him at what this feeling might indicate.

He was engaged now – but when did that ever mattered? With a grunt of effort he pushed himself up from the couch, and turned off the television as if silencing the news would keep the troubling thoughts out of his mind.

Making his way down the corridor, he could hear the familiar voice of Dr. Kogarashi conversing quietly with Hanagata. Tora's brisk walk quickened, and turned sharply into the parlour room where he found the doctor and his trusted footman at the scene.

"Once again thank you for coming out of your way tonight." Hanagata bowed respectfully before Dr. Kogarashi, and straightened up as he gaze at the shorter man with a serious expression. "It means a lot to the Igarashi family for you to personally come when... you should be spending your time at the hospital."

Kogarashi Katsuo merely shook his head, a small smile on his face. "She is in good hands. I must do what I can to ease the suffering of Chairman Igarashi."

It was then Hanagata noticed the young heir's presence, and slight alarm rose in his eyes. "Young Master – it is late." He simply stated. Tora ignored his footman, brushing him off with a cold stare.

"Did something happen? Why is Hisui not here tonight?" He questioned bluntly, attention focused on the doctor. Katsuo's smile vanished, but he did not look angry or particularly sad. A solemn look settled on the man's features.

"I don't blame you if you were unaware of what happened recently, but Hisui is in the hospital." Katsuo began carefully, watching the Igarashi heir's face. "She... was involved in an incident that occurred at her school two days ago. Of course, they've arrested the young man responsible for attacking her and two other students..."

At this point Katsuo's voice trailed off as Tora's mind recalled the news broadcast he had been watching just a few minutes ago.

"Oukashou High." Tora simply stated, the pieces fitting together in his mind. Katsuo nodded, a little alarmed at the accuracy. "Yes... unfortunately it happened during the culture festival..."

His head was hurting. But being the master of masking his emotions as he was, Tora merely smiled politely back at Katsuo.

"My condolences. I wish a quick recovery for your daughter."

"Yes, I do hope so as well. Thankfully it wasn't too serious, the doctors say her hearing might be slightly impaired but I'm just glad her face won't scar..."

His heart clenched. _Face? Scar?_

Hanagata cleared his throat loudly as if to interrupt politely, before smiling serenely back at Katsuo. "Dr. Kogarashi, the hour is growing late and I do not mean to interrupt your conversation. You'd best be heading back home."

Katsuo nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm sorry for taking so much of your time, Tora-kun. Thank you for your condolences, please, have a good night."

Tora watched the doctor as he was escorted out of the house, his hand gripping the second floor railing tightly. There was no question as to whom this 'young man' Dr. Kogarashi had spoken of – that unmistakable stench of that rotten low-life was written all over this.

Slamming a fist against the wall, uncaring at the fact that there was now a misshapen dent upon it, Tora glared at the air in front of him, seething with anger.

No one touches his toy.

No one.

* * *

><p>Hisui sat in the comfort of her hospital bed, a half-lidded stare forming the features of her face as she watched the scene unfold before her. For the hundredth time, she had to reiterate that she was feeling <em>fine<em> and requested to be discharged immediately. Her mother and Gouki apparently thought otherwise.

"You had a _concussion_, dear!" Kogarashi Sayaka exclaimed, straightening the flowers in the vase beside her bed. "You were barely conscious for two days!"

"It was a _light_ concussion." Hisui corrected. "And I'm feeling fine now, the doctors have done a wonderful job of patching me up. Mother, _please._" She moaned when her mother shot her a glare.

"Sui, he hit you so many times your right eardrum was almost perforated! Doctor says he thinks you should stay here for at least another day. We don't want you fainting again." In an interesting reversal, Gouki could be seen sitting on the stool beside her cot while he lectured her about her wellbeing. An angry puff escaped the girls lips.

"Oh come on, I was just feeling a bit dizzy from the side-effects of the anesthetics!" Another protest came. Sayaka did not heed her daughter's cries for escape, but continued to peel and slice the apple in front of her.

"And besides, your father's insurance is generous enough to pay for your hospital bills. You should just take advantage of this opportunity and rest for a while." Sayaka reasoned, handing her daughter a plate of sliced apples. Hisui pouted, but nonetheless accepted the fruit offering. "I'm sorry dear, that this happened in the middle of your cultural festival."

Hisui silently chewed on her apple. Gouki warily studied her face, wondering what was going through that head of hers.

"If Gouki wasn't there in time, I can't imagine what would have happened to you..." Sayaka sighed aloud. Gouki's fist tightened.

"Huh?" Hisui stared back at Gouki, who glanced away from her gaze. "Oh... speaking of which, what happened to Nakata...?"

"In jail. And here's hoping that he stays in it this time." Gouki quickly answered, taking a slice of apple for himself.

"Oh... I see."

_'"I see?" That's all she's got to say about it...?'_ Gouki was beginning to wonder if her memory was a bit loose on what happened. "Sui... y'know... for someone who almost got beaten to death... you sure are calm..."

Hisui grimaced. "Truthfully... I don't quite remember what happened."

Gouki's heart fell. The doctors had warned her parents that her memory would be a bit fuzzy regarding the circumstances. It wasn't harsh damage that would incur a more serious wound, but he had cautioned that she may not remember about the attack as a way for her mind to cope with the trauma. While the police may not have a credible statement from her – the victim – it was more than enough proof from the statements Teranishi and Sagawa gave.

Sayaka shared a weary glance with Gouki, before breaking to a forced smile. "That's alright dear. As long as you're safe. And what better news than the charity ball next week?"

In Sayaka's attempts to cheer her daughter up, Hisui merely grew more confused at her mother's words. "Charity... ball?"

"Charity ball?" Gouki echoed her words.

"Yes, yes! The one that the Igarashi Group is throwing for Christmas Eve! Our family was invited, don't you remember?"

A struggling look came over the health representative's face. "Hrmmm... I don't really recall."

"You'll be out of the hospital already by then. You'll enjoy an evening with some good food and music... oh, I hear there will be live performances for the fundraiser!" Sayaka exclaimed excitedly as she set to work on slicing some pears next. "There will be people of your age, Hisui. Afterall, it was Tora-kun who invited - "

Hisui nearly choked on the piece of apple she was in the midst of swallowing, covering her spluttering mouth before looking incredulously back at her mother. Sayaka squinted at her daughter with a discerning frown.

"Oh come on Hisui, why do you keep giving me the same reaction? It can't be _that_ bad?"

Gouki sat in his seat, still and pensive. A charity ball, thrown by that zaibatsu brat? To him, it was clear that Igarashi Tora was openly taunting him. His brow furrowed, his expression shifting into a dark scowl.

"Fine, fine! You're never going to get off my case if I don't go!" Hisui exclaimed, exasperated before burrowing her face into her pillow. Her muffled voice came through as she spoke into the padded fabric. "It's like you're never going to let me live it down unless I go."

Across the room, Mayu glanced up from the book she was reading before chuckling to herself, a knowing smile creeping over her face. She gazed at the heartwarming scene before her for a moment, and then focused back on her book.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Double update. Feeling productive. Mostly a filler chapter to get some essential story plots out of the way.


	10. intermission 1

**écriture fatale  
><strong>_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: _Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama!_ belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. Fiction plot & originals belong to crisis rain. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>"Rise!"<p>

The scuffling noise of chairs being pushed back and rubber-soled feet squeaking against the floor filled the classroom. Streams of bountiful daylight shone upon the average scenery as the young students rose from their seats to face their educator in the front.

"Bow!"

A momentary gesture of respect; habitual, even.

"Sit down!"

Back upon their stations they go, and the lesson begins.

"Now, as we have learned from the previous lesson, today we shall learn about supplementing basic sentences in English with the adverbs you have memorized for your vocabulary homework..."

A young girl seated by the far side of the classroom with her desk situated directly beside the shining window paused for a moment, quickly taking note of her teacher's words as her pencil scrawled notes in a nearly-arranged notebook. Sounds of chalk stroking up the blackboard filled the silence that perpetuated in-between segments of the lecture, and time lazily droned on.

The sunlight twinkled and scattered sunbeams across the girl's notebook. Glancing up in mild interest, she turned her head to face the window, where a figure outside caught her attention.

A tall, lean male with an attractive face and boyishly-styled hair was walking outside, a sports bag casually slung over his shoulder. A male friend flanked his side, and they both seemed to be chatting and laughing over conversation.

And at that moment, he happened to glance up, and their eyes met.

* * *

><p>He glanced up when he saw the familiar pair of polished loafers enter his domain of vision.<p>

When he did, the image that flooded his sight was a most pleasant one. She stood still, a nervous air around her, but she was smiling widely with a slight flush in her cheeks. Neat, shoulder-length hair that was combed back shone a warm hue underneath the late spring sunlight. Her usual focused, silver-grey eyes that were so often seen downcast reading a book was now focused on him, and it gladdened him.

"I'm sorry... were you waiting long?" She gently questioned, a small worry clouding her features. He waved a hand in dismissal, his smile widening to a grin.

"Not at all." Clearing his throat, he pried his gaze away from her; and hers from him. They stood helplessly in nervous silence for a short moment before he cracked another smile and took the initiative to clasp her hand in his.

This elicited a small gasp of surprise from her, but she wasn't displeased; she smiled in return, embarrassment marking her face once more. And she let him lead the way, as the couple began their return trip home from school.

"...and coach said that if I keep at it, I might be able to get into a school where they would have a good basketball track." He chattered mindlessly, occasionally throwing glances back at her as if to gauge her expression. Was he being too noisy? Was she interested in what he had to say? A pleasant, calm look seemed to have settled upon her face, and she smiled happily in return whenever he made a point of excitement in his conversation.

"That's wonderful, sempai." She courteously responded, but despite her formal wording she seemed to be genuinely happy. "If you work hard enough this year, then your top choice will be forced to accept you!"

He let out a chuckle at her words. "Hisui, we've been together for some time now. Won't you just call me by my name?"

At his words, she halted in her tracked, face burning red.

"M... Mukai-kun."

He peered in closer to her flaming face, where strands of her hair was beginning to curtain her visage.

"Hisui." He gently replied, placing a reassuring hand on top of her head. "If it's too soon, it's okay. You don't have to say it."

"M... Masayoshi...kun." She stubbornly let out, and it was his turn for his face to turn bright red.

* * *

><p>Often times he would find himself missing her throughout the day when his time was occupied by classes – and sometimes, even during practice. When he first realised this, he honestly thought to himself that he was seriously in love. His eyes would always be searching for her familiar frame to enter his field of view, and his heart will leap in joy when she appears.<p>

And when she was with him, she seldom left his side. Many afternoons were spent with her quietly reading books by his side while he would lie on her lap and sing shakily while clumsily playing his guitar.

Yet, those afternoons weren't always spent in such peaceful calm. He had taken her to many places that he could think of - the amusement park, out shopping, her first trip to a game arcade, the movies – the list went on. He loved gloating to his friends about what a wonderful gal he had, but he was fiercely jealous when she would even merely set eyes upon another man.

And yet while they spent such time together, she had never once initiated a touch, or reached for his hand. Her quiet, steadfast presence was what continued to hold them together, and he loved that part about her. He knew she was shy – she just needed some time, just a little bit more to ease herself out of her shell.

Thus it greatly shocked him one day while they were walking home, in the midst of their route, that she gazed at him in a most serious fashion and spoke to him, her voice as plain as day.

"Mukai-kun. Would you like to come over my place?"

He froze, feeling cold sweat build up in his hands that were holding hers.

It was the first time she had taken initiative, so to speak. And he was flustered, by all things, she had requested.

"Are you sure?" Was his response.

She glanced away, her expression unfettering. "Hm. My parents won't be home tonight."

His heart thudded loudly in response.

"Um... sure."

* * *

><p>By the time they had arrived and she was fetching the house keys from her school bag, he stood beside her in the entrance way with a peckish expression. Glancing up and down, he had never wandered this close into her home before. While he was glancing at the fence that separated her house from her neighbours next door, he spotted a boy a few years younger than him in the neighbour's front yard. The familiar-looking boy merely stared at him with an empty expression, locks of bleached hair combed back with an unruly headband.<p>

Masayoshi merely stared back. The boy disappeared shortly afterwards after he entered into the confines of his own private home.

"Ah... sorry for the wait." Her voice pulled him back to his situation, and as the front door swung open, it revealed a tidy hallway that showed signs of a small family with simple comforts living in its home. Framed photographs of relatives while various but not many, hung upon the walls beside the main entrance. A sturdy wood cabinet that seemed to store shoes; a metal rack for umbrellas; and pairs of slippers neatly arranged upon the wooden step.

"Pardon me for intruding..." He murmured aloud as he stepped inside the house. As the door swung shut behind him, he gingerly stepped out of his sports shoes, and placed them beside her loafers at neatly as he could.

She was already climbing the steps upstairs, startling him. With no choice but to follow, he quietly traced her steps even though he knew they were alone.

"This is my room." She opened a door with a name plaque of her name. 'Hisui's Bedroom', it read. As he peered inside, it contained rather normal furnishings for a middle school girl.

She sat down. He sat down beside her.

"Er..."

He was alerted when she began to pry her uniform blazer off her shoulders. Huffing a little, she shed her outermost article of clothing, sweat slightly gleaming from her brow.

"Sorry, it's a little hot today..."

A bead of sweat rolled down his own neck.

"Hisui..." He started but could not finish his sentence, as his hands were already resting on her shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her.

She moaned in surprise, but did not push him away. Instead, her lips became firm in response and she welcomed his mouth, kissing him back. When he found that she did not shy away like how she often does, he eagerly kissed her harder, his mind blanking in that moment of blissful euphoria. Blood rushing away from his head, he instinctively felt that he wanted more.

His mouth began to wander down her neckline, gently at first. But her scent drove him crazy, and he pressed his lips harder, then sucking, drunk on the silky smoothness of her flesh and the soft moans that rung in his ears. She had always been so quiet – until now, when reacting to his gestures of love, he loved her even more.

Fingers curled around the neckline of her shirt, roughly undoing the buttons that kept it concealed. He grunted a little, straddling her on his lap while resting her against the side of the bed, peppering her chest with kisses while his tongue flicked out occasionally for taste. Arms wrapping around her waist, his hands began to move up her shirt and fingers pinching the clasp that held the last piece of garment that was obstructing her chest.

It wasn't until he placed his lips upon her chest, he noticed that she was trembling uncontrollably.

Stopping from his love-drunken stupor, he gazed wide-eyed back at his girlfriend who laid on his lap, arms crossed over her face in embarrassed fear.

"Hisui...?"

Her voice came out barely audible above a whisper. "We can't."

A stunned look washed over his face. They've came so far... they can't?

"We can't." She repeated, voice shaking.

"Hisui, I..." He stammered, trying to push her arms away from guarding her face. "...but I love you."

"We're not protected." She whispered back.

"Isn't it a safe day for you today?"

"That's not the point...!"

Quickly she clutched her shirt back together, tucking herself in away from him. "I thought you just wanted a kiss, nothing more..."

Nothing more? Then what did she meant when she invited him over?

"Hisui, I really... really want to... with you..."

In a last act of desperation, he tried to console her with a kiss on her neck, but her hand came swiftly afterwards, striking his cheek away.

In a moment of stunned silence, he stared back at her while she, having realized what she had done, fearfully stared back.

Without a word, he picked up his things and left. He left, and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>He jumped across that one meter distance as soon as he saw him leaving.<p>

Never mind the fact that if he missed that jump he would've fallen down from the second-floor balcony, but gods be damned. He couldn't sit still after witnessing that.

He had tried to convince himself that she wasn't worth the torture he felt when he would watch her come home everyday with that basketball-playing upperclassman. Or the fact at how brightly she smiled, and it was only for _him_. Never for himself – he was simply just the neighbour's kid.

A younger brother.

All that hatred he felt for her was constantly at odds with the overwhelming feelings he cherished for her at the same time. And at that moment, those cherished feelings won over his spiteful hate.

He had never seen her cry until today.

Barely making the jump and almost slipping on the wooden floor in the process, he slammed open the sliding glass door and darted to her side. Throwing the covers off her bed, he snatched a thin blanket and wrapped it around her. She was trembling, and so was he, on the verge of crying himself.

"Sui... Sui I'm so sorry... Sui..."

He could only repeat in a gravelly voice as he tried not to show tears, but they fell anyway. She barely made a noise, only the silent tears that were slipping down her face as she buried herself into his arms, blanket and all.

And then she cried hard, for a long, long time.


End file.
